Finding the Way Back TRADUCTION de LeighKelly
by funio10
Summary: 6 ans ont passé depuis que Santana est venue à NY. Elle fait face aux conséquence d'un événement terrible, elle part à la dérive vers les ténèbres. Quand Brittany rencontre sa propre tragédie à Lima et n'a plus nulle part où aller, elle se retrouve à NY. Ces deux cœurs ravagés peuvent-ils retrouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre? Et combien de choses l'amour peut-il surmonter?
1. Chapitre 1: Sam est mort

**Bonjour tout le monde! :) Je me lance donc dans la traduction. Voici le lien de l'histoire originale: s/9174156/1/Finding-the-Way-Back . L'auteur est LeighKelly et j'ai son accord pour cette traduction. N'hésiter pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil si vous n'êtes pas trop anglophobes, ses histoires sont géniales! Je vais essayer de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine mais je ne promets rien . Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe. Sur ce bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>Je roulais dans mon lit, regrettant la grande quantité de tequila que j'ai consommé la nuit précédente et qui me donnait maintenant l'impression que quelqu'un tapait avec un marteau sur ma tête. Même l'oreiller sur mes oreilles ne pouvait arrêter le claquement et je cherchais au hasard mes cachets d'aspirine sur la table de chevet. L'horloge affichait 7h12 et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que le bruit ne venait pas de ma tête, quelqu'un était à ma porte à cette heure matinale.<p>

Enroulant la couverture autour de moi, et protégeant mes yeux de la douloureuse lumière, je trottinais vers la porte de mon appartement, jurant tout le long du chemin contre l'animal qui m'avait réveillé de mon sommeil alcoolisé. Sans prendre la peine de regarder par le judas, j'ouvris la porte d'un geste brusque et grognait contre les deux hommes habillés de nœuds papillons qui étaient derrière. Des nœuds papillons. Putain de nœuds papillons qui sont là avant que le soleil se soit complètement levé.

"Les jumeaux formidables, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?"

"On peut rentre?" demanda Kurt, me poussant presque.

"Non, je veux rester dans le couloir, nue, en étant provoquée par vos nœuds papillons. C'est bon, rentrez. L'un de vous doit me faire du café si vous insistez pour me réveiller à cette heure-ci"

"Santana, est-tu toujours ivre?" demanda Blaine d'un ton accusateur.

"J'en ai aucune idée. Je suis toujours en train de dormir et de faire comme si l'un de vous m'avait fait une tasse de café"

"La voila" Kurt me tendit son propre café. "Bois ça. On doit te parler"

"Oh et moi qui pensait que vous étiez là pour mon hospitalité. Suis-je bête. Parle"

Les gays se regardèrent avec inquiétude, chacun implorant l'autre de parler. J'étais prête à taper leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, pour leur donner un avant-gout de mon mal de têt quand Blaine ouvrit finalement sa bouche.

"Sam est mort"

_Sam est mort? Sam est mort. _ Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Mes vœux ne s'exauçaient jamais, de plus, je n'avais jamais souhaité sa mort, juste qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Kurt et Blaine avaient tous deux les yeux cernés, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Mais quand même, Sam et moi ne nous étions plus parlés depuis six ans, plus depuis notre duel musical pour Britt qui s'était terminé par elle choisissant Sam et moi vivant avec Kurt et Berry dans leur effrayant appartement décoré sur un thème de comédie musicale. Pourquoi était-ce une nouvelle si urgente pour qu'il faille me réveiller à l'aube?

"Et..." Je foudroyais Blaine du regard.

"Bien, nous allons à Lima. Genre maintenant. Enfile des vêtements."

"Pardon, tu as dis 'nous' ? Il n'y a absolument aucun moyen que j'aille à Lima pour les foutues funérailles de bouche de Mérou. Pour moi, Sam est mort depuis 2012, infos spéciales, ça n'a aucun impact sur ma vie"

"Whoa, Santana, c'est la tequila qui parle" Réprimanda Kurt.

"C'était ton ami. Et plus important que ça, nous, plus spécialement toi, devons être là pour Brittany."

"Ça n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai pas parlé à Brittany depuis 3 ans, je pense qu'elle saura se débrouiller sans moi. Vous pouvez tous aller à Lima et chanter des chanson de Sarah McLachlan et prétendre que vous êtes toujours les meilleurs amis du monde mais je reste ici"

"Pourrait-tu être encore plus égoïste que maintenant? Sam est mort. As-tu besoin que je répète ça? Je sais que tu as vécu des années difficiles, mais tu dois te ressaisir. Mon Dieu, regarde toi, tu es un vrai gâchis." Kurt me fusilla du regard.

"Sort. Maintenant." Je les poussais dehors et claquais la porte.

En avalant le reste de mon café, je sorti une nouvelle bouteille de tequila d'un meuble et bu deux verres. C'est ça des funérailles Irlandaises, non? Ma fureur fut momentanément apaisée et je m'assis dans le canapé pour me recueillir. Aller à Lima et réconforter Brittany, bien. Ces deux là étaient aussi bêtes qu'ils en avaient l'air. Bien sûr, c'était triste que Sam soit mort. Mais c'était triste pour les gens qui partageaient sa vie, pas pour la personne qui n'avait jamais cesser de le haïr. Ils me connaissaient tous mieux que ça, je ne suis pas une hypocrite, et aller là aurait été la chose la plus hypocrite que j'aie jamais fait.

Il était presque 14h quand je me réveillais à nouveau, après m'être effondrée sur le canapé. Je pris mon téléphone, me préparant à l'afflux de messages. Dix-sept SMS de Rachel, me demandant de reconsidérer ma décision, deux de Kurt, me traitant à nouveau d'égoïste et un de Finn plein de conneries mielleuses. Trop tard les gars, on se verra quand on se verra.

Je jetais un œil à mon appartement, d'une taille décente pour Grammercy Park, avec les meubles pour lesquels j'avais payer Kurt pour me les procurer, après l'avoir entendu se plaindre de mon futon de chez Ikea pour la dernière fois. Les choses étant finalement en train de s'améliorer pour moi. J'avais transformé mes démons en argent ( une énorme somme d'argent) en écrivant de la musique, pourquoi irais-je remuer des vielles tombes?

**5 jours plus tard:**

L'eau chaude de la douche coula sur moi pendant que je chantais sans enthousiasme la nouvelle chanson sur laquelle je travaillait, feignant de m'intéresser au fait que j'avais une date limite à respecter. J'étais en train de pleurer, j'avais passé une bonne moitié de la semaine à pleurer ou à boire, souvent les deux en même temps. Cette histoire avec Sam m'avait frappée d'une façon inattendue, et j'étais malade d'angoisse à propos de Britt. Personne ne m'avais dit comment il était mort et je n'avais pas demandé. En fait, je ne pouvait pas demander, vu que mon c'était le silence radio du côté de mon téléphone depuis que j'avais décidé de ne pas rentrer à Lima. Quels amis j'avais...

"Santana!" hurla la vois la plus détestable au monde.

J'ouvris vivement le rideau de douche pour trouver un Rachel Berry à l'air très embarrassé qui se tenait debout dans ma salle de bain.

"Mon Dieu, Berry, si tu voulais me voir nue, tu aurait pu demander. Mais je ne t'imaginais pas dans cette catégorie là"

"S'il te plait..." Elle balbutia, me jetant une serviette "Habille toi"

"Oh je suis désolée que tu ne veuille pas me voir nue après m'avoir surprise dans la douche"

"Abrège, Santana. On a besoin de te parler."

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais debout dans ma cuisine et je me versais un verre de vin pendant que Rachel me fixait.

"Vin?" Lui demandais-je.

"Non, ça va. Je suis sure que tu boiras assez pour nous deux." murmura-t-elle.

"C'était quoi ça, Berry?"

"Rien."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant, pourquoi est-tu là? Je suppose que j'ai été expulsée de l'île après avoir pris une décision qu'aucun de vous n'appréciait."

"Santana." Rachel soupira. "Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es comme ma sœur. Tu as été coincée avec moi pendant des moments affreux, et je suis ici parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Enervée mais aussi inquiète."

J'avalais rapidement mon vin et me servais un autre verre. Rachel n'avais pas beaucoup changé depuis le lycée. Elle était toujours moralisatrice et à la limite de l'intolérable, un Tony award n'ayant pas changé cela. Mais elle était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une famille à New York, donc je tolérais tout ça en échange des moments supporter d'être près d'elle. De plus, elle avait été là pour moi quand j'avais eu le plus besoin d'elle, donc elle ne prenait pas une place inutile dans ma vie.

"Je vais bien. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en pleine 'Britt-tervention' ? C'est son petit ami qui est mort."

"Et tu c'est toi qui n'a même pas demandé comment il était mort. Ou demandé comment Britt allait. Pour quelqu'un qui a passé les six dernière années amoureuse d'elle, on penserait que tu t'en préoccuperait au moins un petit peu. Tu aurais du être là."

"Très bien, je n'étais pas là, mais je vais poser tes questions débiles. Comment Sam est-il mort? Comment va Brittany? Es-tu heureuse?" Aboyais-je.

"Accident de voiture. Brittany fait face. Elle était aussi dans la voiture, tu sais. Elle s'en est sortie avec une paire de côtes fracturées puis est allée enterrer Sam."

J'ai lutté pour garder ma respiration régulière. _Britt était aussi dans la voiture. _Elle aurait pu mourir. Franchement, je ne voulais pas m'en soucier. Mais c'était Brittany, la seule personne que j'aimerais toujours. La meilleure personne que j'ait jamais connu. Les yeux de Rachel étaient fixés sur moi, et j'évitais de cligner des yeux pour ne pas laisser mes larmes couler. Empoignant la bouteille de vin, j'en rajoutait dans mon verre et en pris une grande gorgée. Instinctivement, Rachel pris la bouteille.

"Assez, Santana. Je t'ai vu te noyer pendant les trois dernières années. Simplement. Arrête."

"Oui maman Rachel. Mon Dieu. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas laisser les choses se faire? Tout le monde n'a pas la vie parfaite que tu as. Tout le monde ne peut pas soulager sa peine intérieur en calinant son anormalement énorme petit ami et prétendre être une ême torturée sur la scène."

Cela avait fonctionné. Rachel pris son sac et sorti de l'appartement, tenant toujours ma bouteille de vin.

"Quand tu seras prête à recevoir de l'aide, appelle moi" Cria-t-elle.


	2. Chapitre2Pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici?

**Donc voici le chapitre 2 :) Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir. Comme je suis motivée et que j'ai pas encore trop de travail pour l'instant je peux vous mettre ce chapitre maintenant ;) **

**Glee ne m'appartient pas et cette histoire appartient à LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly )**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus d'un mois depuis que j'avais entendu parler de Rachel et des autres, mais la semaine passée, j'avais aperçu Blaine rôder autour de mon immeuble comme s'il était une sorte de tueur au nœud papillon. Les connaissant, c'était juste une partie d'un plan bizarre formés par des gens qui ne me parleraient pas mais qui ne pouvaient pas non plus supporter leur culpabilité si je venais à mourir. Une band de cinglés sensibles , voilà ce qu'ils étaient.<p>

J'avais passé beaucoup de mon temps à penser à la pauvre et douce Brittany et à me demander comment elle gérait tout ça. Je ne le voulais pas mais je l'aimais toujours autant. À plusieurs reprises, j'avais pris le téléphone pour l'appeler, mais à la place je fixais son numéro pendant des heures avant de raccrocher. Trop de temps avait passé, tout ce que l'on avait un jour partagé était de l'eau qui avait coulé sous les ponts. Un fois de plus, retenant mes larmes, je sortis par la fenêtre vers l'escalier de secours quand mon téléphone sonna.

"Je ne vais pas sauter Rachel. Rappelle tes chiens de gardes et fous moi la paix."

"De quoi es-tu en train de parler?"

"Je sais que l'un de vous m'a vu sortir vers l'escalier de secours. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles."

"En fait, non. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler. Je t'appelle pour te demander de venir chez moi. J'ai besoin de te parler."

"Dans tes rêves." Dis-je d'un ton sec. "Je ne viens pas à Brooklyn pour une de vos interventions musicales wanky. Contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles quand même. Ces conversations de cœur à cœur m'ont _vraiment_ manquées."

"Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé. J'ai essayé de t'aider et toi tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Mais c'est important, j'ai besoin que tu viennes ici maintenant. Je t'envoie Dmitri."

Rachel envoyait son chauffeur passer me prendre? Il se passait définitivement quelque chose. J'ai accepté seulement parce que je savait que Dmitri allait faire une scène si je n'acceptait pas, et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'un Russe complètement fou crie dans le hall de mon building. En retirant mes cheveux de mon visage, je pris un verre de Tequila et allumai une cigarette. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais en route pour l'immeuble de Finn et Rachel dans Park Slope, m'imaginant la masse d'intervenant que Rachel avait probablement réuni. Dmitri ouvrit la porte vers l'immeuble et il y avait évidemment Kurt et Blaine assis à table à côté de Finn.

"Rachel est dans la chambre, elle va arriver dans une minute." Expliqua Finn.

"Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je m'en vais. On ne va pas organiser le procès de Santana. A plus."

Je me retournais vers la porte et Rachel attrapa mon bras. Mon corps se figea et mon sang se mis à courir dans mes oreilles.

"Ne. Me. Touche. Pas." Glapis-je.

"Santana, je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas partir. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas à propos de toi, je te le promets. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Quoi, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer aux charades ou quelque chose comme ça? Je ne peux même plus supporter d'être près de l'un de vous." Sifflais-je. "Je sort"

Finn se plaça entre moi et la porte et je me préparais pour ce qui allait venir. Des frissons me coururent dans le dos quand j'entendis des pleurs venant de la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça. Ils _n'auraient pas_ fait ça. J'aurais reconnu ce son n'importe où, un son qui, après toutes ces années, était toujours capable de briser mon cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Non. Non. Vous ne m'avez pas appelé ici pour ça. Je ne _peux _pas."

Ensuite, la porte s'entrouvrit et je pus voir une pair d'yeux bleus qui pénétrèrent mon âme. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait à mes pieds, et j'attrapais le bras de Finn pour me stabiliser. Ce n'était pas juste, rien ne l'était. Je n'aurais pas du être trainée là dedans, ce n'était bon ni pour moi, ni pour elle.

"Tu peux Santana, elle ne s'arrête pas de pleurer. Aucun d'entre nous ne comprends ce qui se passe et tu as toujours eu une connexion avec elle. S'il te plait." Supplia Rachel.

"C'était il y a des années. Plus _rien_ n'est pareil maintenant. Pour personne ne peut laisser les choses se faner? C'est comme si ma vie faisait partie d'une de ces pièces de théâtre que Kurt et toi aviez l'habitude de monter. Santana n'a plus rien à perdre, on n'a qu'à lui balancer plus de merdes et voir ce qu'elle peut supporter? Et après on chantera à propos de ça! Achète toi une vie, Rachel!"

Rachel tressaillit et Finn me foudroya du regard. J'étais en fait surprise qu'aucun des jumeaux n'avait essayé de parler. Je regardais vers la chambre à nouveaux, attirée par une force inexplicable et me haïssais pour ça. Bien sûr, personne dans cette pièce ne comprenait ce que c'était d'avoir besoin de l'aide d'une personne en particulier et que cette personne ignore votre existence à ce moment précis. Si je m'en allais, je ferais la même chose que ce que Britt m'avais fait.

"S'il te plait." Pleura Britt depuis la porte. "_S'il te plait_."

Piégée. J'étais piégée. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'enrouler mes bras autour de Britt et de prendre toute sa peine, quelqu'en soit l'origine. Mais je devais être rationnelle, je ne pouvais pas la laisser briser ma garde comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Rachel et Kurt pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais Brittany n'était pas là non plus quand_, moi, _j'avais eu besoin d'elle. J'irais vers elle, voir si elle pouvait me donner quelques réponses, mais elle était leur problème après tout. Je n'étais pas allée à Lima pour une bonne raison, et qu'on me maudisse si je laissais Lima venir à New York. Jetant un regard glacial à Rachel, je rentrai dans la chambre et fermai la porte.

"Santana" Brittany toucha ma main, et je la retirai vivement comme si j'avais été brûlée.

"Ne fais pas ça. Je suis désolée pour Sam, Britt, mais je ne peux pas te réconforter. Je t'écouterais mais c'est tout."

Le pièce était si calme que je pus l'entendre déglutir. Ensuite, avant que je puisse réagir, elle éclata en sanglots. Cachant ma tête dans mes mains, j'écoutai, attendant qu'elle s'arrête et espérant avoir la force de survivre à cette nuit. Je collai mes deux mains ensembles pour m'empêcher d'en tendre une vers elle, pour m'empêcher de lui frotter le dos et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Ça n'allait pas bien. _Rien_ n'allait bien.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?" Demandais-je.

"Parce que c'est le seul endroit où je peux aller. Il n'y plus rien pour moi à Lima depuis longtemps."

"Sam est mort il y a deux mois. On peut pas dire que ça fasse si longtemps que ça."

"Il n'y avait plus rien pour moi là-bas bien avant qu'il soit parti" Britt renifla.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parle?" Je pouvais sentir ma rage grandir en moi.

"C'était fini avec Sam i ans, du moins pour moi. Mais je suis restée parce que ça faisait moins mal que de partir. Puis j'ai réellement rompu avec lui la nuit où il est mort. J'imagine que je n'ai pas choisis le bon moment pour le lui dire, et maintenant, c'est ma faute s'il est mort."

_C'était fini avant qu'il meurt? _Pourquoi m'en souciais-je? Et pourquoi était-ce une priorité dans ma tête que Britt pense hystériquement que c'était sa faute si Sam était mort? Si ma vie n'était pas déjà un enfer, j'aurais pensé qu'il y avait déjà une place spéciale pour moi là bas. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur que j'avais jamais fait depuis un long moment, j'avais sorti ma tête de mes mains et j'avais regardé Brittany droit dans les yeux. J'avais senti la bile monter dans ma gorge lorsqu'une kyrielle d'émotions déferlèrent sur moi.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes Brittany? Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était un accident de voiture. Tu aurais pu mourir aussi."

"L'accident était de ma faute. J'ai rompu avec Sam, je lui ai enfin dit la vérité, je lui ai crié dessus et je l'ai tellement détesté à ce moment là. Il était énervé et il roulais trop vite quand il à coupé le tournant et renversé la voiture. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit quand il conduisait?" Gémit-elle.

"Tu ne l'as pas tué. Peut-être que tu as l'impression que tu l'as tué. Mais c'était un accident. Il n'aurait pas du conduire comme ça, surtout pas quand tu étais dans la voiture. Arrête de te reprocher des choses, rien de ce que tu pourras faire maintenant ne changera ce qui est arrivé." _Et je sais ça par expérience_, ajoutais-je silencieusement.

Brittany pleurait toujours et je mis un moment à réaliser que je pleurais aussi. Contre mon propre jugement, je pris sa main. La mémoire sensorielle est une chose plutôt étonnant, dès que je l'avais touchée, j'avais senti des étincelles parcourir mon corps. _Arrête_, m'ordonnais-je. _Arrête maintenant, avant que tu n'ailles trop loin_. Mais je n'écoutais pas mon bon sens, et avant que je le sache, mes bras étaient enroulés autour de Brittany, la berçant pendant que nous pleurions toutes les deux. Nous restions là pendant longtemps, enlacées, avant que Rachel n'ouvre la porte. Rapidement, je m'éloignais et me raidis, évitant de croiser les yeux de Rachel. Bien sûr, tout New York serait au courant dans les dix secondes. Soudain, j'étais de nouveau furieuse, et je m'enfuis de la pièce.

"J'ai besoin d'air" Mentis-je à Finn qui était heureusement la seule personne présente dans la pièce.

"Je sais où tu vas. Je préférerais que tu restes ici, par contre." Dit-il en ouvrant la porte et me tendant une bouteille. "Ne dit pas à Rachel que je te l'ai donnée. ET, pour que tu le saches, je suis d'accord avec eux sur le fait que tu bois trop. Mais je comprends."

J'étais éternellement reconnaissante envers Finn alors que je remplissais à moitié un verre de tequila et le bus d'un trait. Kurt arriva dans la cuisine quand je remplissais mon deuxième verre et me fusilla du regard.

"Comment se fait-il que ton sang ne soit pas entièrement constitué de tequila, Santana? Sérieusement, tu as besoin d'aide."

"Et tu as sérieusement besoin de t'occuper de tes affaires. Toi et Rachel pensez tous deux que vous avez le droit de me contrôler. Vous avez tous les deux merdé, tu sais? Vous ne me parlez pas pendant des semaines parce que vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'aide. APRÈS, vous m'amenez ici pour gérer mon ex quand vous SAVEZ que ça va juste me faire sentir encore plus MAL. La prochaine fois, pourquoi tu ne me donnerait pas un flingue ,Hummel, histoire que ce soit moins douloureux pour tout le monde."


	3. Chapitre 3 Elle est revenue

**Bonjour! :) Une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**L: Oui elles sont pas mal arrangées, tu vas comprendre un peu mieux dans ce chapitre pourquoi... ;)**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas et cette histoire non plus, elle apartient à LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly )**

**ATTENTION: ce chapitre contient des passages assez durs, contenant de la violence (oui je sais la fic est en rating M mais bon mieux vaut prévenir) **

**Bonne lecture! :) **

* * *

><p>Ignorant Dmitri garé devant la maison, j'appelai un taxi pour rentrer à Manhattan. J'avais essayé, j'avais vraiment essayé, et j'avais fait parlé Britt. Ils pouvaient gérer le reste, ces crétins heureux et rayonnants. Quand je rentrai dans mon appartement, j'avalai deux Valium et me couchais sur la moquette de mon living. Je savais qu'un flashback arrivais, c'était hors de mon contrôle, j'enfonçai mes doigts dans mon pull et espérai que ce dernier ne m'emmènerait pas trop loin.<p>

_Il était un peu plus de 2h du matin quand je quittai mon service au club, il faisait exceptionnellement froid pour un mois de septembre. Je resserrai ma veste autour de moi et marchai rapidement le long de la 9ème Avenue. Rachel n'arrêtais pas de m'embêter à propos du fait que je rentrais du travail seule et si tard, mais je venais de Lima Heights, les drogués et leurs amis louches n'étaient pas nouveaux pour moi. Je n'étais pas comme le reste de mes amis. Je venais juste d'atteindre Colombus Circle quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je tournai brusquement la tête. Il y avait un homme pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi, portant des vêtements qui coutaient surement plus que la maison de mes parents à Lima Heights. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne pouvais plus me rappeler de l'endroit excat._

_"Tu te demande comment tu me connait, chérie?" Il ricana. "Tu m'as fait une lap dance la nuit passée. Jolis seins, joli cul, dommage pour ton visage par contre."_

_"Quoi? Éloigne toi de moi, pervers."_

_Sans que je le voie venir, il me frappa au visage. Je voulais courir, descendre les marches de l'escalier du métro trois par trois, voir quatre par quatre ou même cinq par cinq, mais le pervers me tenais par le bras. J'ouvris ma bouche pour crier, mais cette fois-là, il me frappa encore plus fort._

_"T'as du cran, tu sais. Faire un show pour nous alors que tu ne peux rien nous offrir."_

_"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?" Glapis-je, ma tête résonnant de la douleur de ses coups._

_"Je t'ai vue à l'arrière du club, ce soir, avec ta langue dans la gorge d'une gonzesse. Tu penses que c'est bien de m'allumer comme ça alors qu'il n'y a aucun chance que puisse te baiser? C'est de la pub mensongère."_

_"C'est un club de strip-tease, pas un bordel, connard, tu ne baiseras personne là."_

_Cette fois-ci, il me frappa fort sur la bouche et je goutai mon propre sang. Je pu voir la rage dans ses yeux et je su que j'étais finie. Foutue Rachel Berry, si seulement je l'avais écoutée et pris un taxi pour rentre à la maison, je ne serais pas ici maintenant._

_"Je baise qui je veux, et le fait que tu ne veuille pas ne signifie pas que je ne le ferais pas. Mais, devine quoi, mon cœur, ce soir, c'est ton soir de chance. Je ne veux pas te baiser. Je veux juste te donner une leçon."_

_Je lui crachai au visage, pensant que j'étais en train de sauver ma peau, mais je réussi juste à l'énerver un peu plus. J'étais venue à New-York pour être avec des gens comme moi, où on ne me harcèlerais pas comme à Lima, mais les gens étaient partout pareils. Ce type avec sa montre Cartier et sa coupe à 200$ était comme les losers de mon lycée qui pensaient pouvoir me changer. Un couteau était pressé contre ma gorge et je combattis mon envie de vomir. Je sentis ma tête heurter le sol froid et son couteau glissa le long de ma poitrine avant que je m'évanouisse._

Le plafond de mon appartement commença à revenir dans mon champ de vision et j'étais en train de crier, le couteau sur ma gorge avait l'air réel. _C'était il y a des années. Reprend-toi Santana._ Mais mes cris ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Quelqu'un me balança sur son épaule et j'entendis ma baignoir se remplir un instant avant d'être lâchée dans l'eau, vêtements compris.

"C'est là seule chose qui la ramène dans la réalité quand elle est partie aussi loin." J'entendis Rachel murmurer et Finn était debout près de la baignoire, c'était sans aucun doute lui qui m'avait jeté dedans.

"Je vais bien." Sifflais-je en me levant pour sortir de la baignoire."Tu veux bien me donner une serviette?"

Finn quitta la pièce et je commençai à enlever mes vêtements trempés avant de réaliser que Rachel était en train de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Finn. Il y avait là, le teint livide, Brittany. Je voulais frapper Rachel pour l'avoir amenée ici, pour être venue alor que j'étais toujours tellement en colère contre elle. Mais une fois de plus, j'avais une dette envers cette bande de marginaux qui ne cessaient de m'aider.

"Désolée que tu ait du voir ça, Britt" Dis-je, regrettant ces mots dès qu'ils sortirent de ma bouche. Je n'était _pas _désolée, pas vraiment.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se retourna et sorti de la pièce. Je n'essayai même pas de combattre mes larmes. Quel en était l'intérêt, après tout? Rachel drainerait les larmes de mon cœur mort et froid si elle le devait. Autant épargner du temps et passer directement à l'horrible conversation qui suivrait.

"Je suis désolée, Santana. Je ne savais pas que les choses étaient redevenues aussi affreuses que ça. Pourquoi as-tu laissé ça devenir autant hors de contrôle sans le dire à personne?" Demanda Rachel.

"À cause de _ça_. J'étais une dur à cuire et maintenant vous me traiter tous comme un enfant infirme. La moitié du temps, vous m'emmerdez parce que vous n'aimez pas les décisions que je rpends et le reste du temps, vous m'infantilisez. Je déteste ça."

"Je veux juste t'aider."

"C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu ne m'aides pas si je veux rester seule."

Je quittai la salle de bains avec un peignoir enroulé autour de moi, j'aillai dans ma chambre et me couchai sur le lit. Finn et Rachel resteraient, ils le faisaient toujours quand ils m'attrapaient en plein milieu d'un épisode, je pouvais donc compter sur une absence totale d'intimité pour la nuit. Qui sait où Brittany irait, mais peut-être qu'elle rentrerait à Lima la queue en les jambes et m'épargnerait encore plus de misères. M'autorisant à succomber à l'épuisement, je m'endormis presque lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

"Rentre chez toi Rachel! Que Dieu me vienne en aide si je dois sortir du lit pour m'occuper de toi..."

"Ce n'est pas Rachel, je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien." Murmura Brittany.

"Je vais bien. Tu peux partir maintenant."

Elle ne le fit pas et je roulais un peu plus en boule lorsqu'elle s'assis sur le lit à côté de moi. C'était trop peu , et beaucoup trop tard. Quand Britt plaça sa main sur le bas de mon dos, je sautai sur mes pieds et me déplaçai de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Tu ne peux pas simplement venir ici et faire ça! Ma vie ne te concerne plus, tu as rendu ça clair il y a longtemps. Et si tu es ici pour me patronner comme les autres, je peux te garantir que je n'ai pas besoin de plus." Dis-je d'un ton brusque.

"Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que ce mot signifie, mais je me sens vraiment horrible. C'est pourquoi je suis ici."

"Bien, tu devrais te sentir horrible. Tout le monde à essayer de me faire sentir mal parce que je ne suis pas allée aux funérailles de Sam pour être là pour TOI alors que toi tu n'es jamais venue pour moi."

"Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas?" Brittany me fixa avec étonnement.

"Me souvenir de quoi?"

"_J'étais_ là"

À travers la pièce, je pouvais voir les larmes dans ses yeux, et je me battis pour me rappeler ce dont elle parlait. Puis, ça me tomba dessus, ce qui était arrivé la nuit où j'étais presque morte. La bonne chose qui était arrivée avant que tout ne devienne mauvais.

_Il était 19h et j'étais dans les vestiaires, me changeant pour mon service. Ça me tuait, chaque fois que je revenais ici, me rappelant les accusations de Rachel au lycée comme quoi je finirait strip-teaseuse. Mais l'argent partais trop vite à New York, et je pouvais danser, donc pourquoi ne pas utiliser à bon escient mes avantages avant de devenir célèbre? De plus, beaucoup de personnes étaient des strip-teaseurs avant d'avoir leur grand moment, n'est-ce pas? Après avoir attaché mon soutien-gorge, je me retournais et elle était là, Brittany était vraiment venue!_

_"Britt!" M'écriais-je, m'empêchant de courir sans honte dans ses bras._

_"Je suis là! Un des gentils chauffeurs de taxi m'a amené ici pour seulement 100$."_

_Je ris, notant mentalement de ne plus jamais la laisser prendre un taxi sans moi. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis! Même après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle avait rompu avec Sam et qu'elle voulait être avec moi, j'étais sceptique. Cela lui a pris deux mois à ramper, jurant que j'avais toujours été l'amour de sa vie et que Sam était seulement une phase, avant que je lui dise qu'elle pouvait venir. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu quelqu'un après elle. Bien sûr, j'étais sortie avec beaucoup de filles, mais, comme je l'avais dit à Britt des années auparavant, c'est parce que je suis comme un lézard, pas parce que je cherchais quelqu'un à qui confier mon cœur. Je n'avais même pas dit à Rachel ou à Kurt qu'elle venait- pour éviter d'avoir à m'expliquer si elle ne se montrait pas, ou pour que je puisse savourer quelques précieux moments avec elle avant que ces deux là ne nous opposent un barrage de questions si elle se montrait._

_"Je ne peux juste pas croire que tu est vraiment venue, et que, maintenant, nous de nouveau ensemble." Lançais-je_

_"Plus de cœur brisé, d'aucune de nous, promis?"_

_Brittany tendit son petit doigt et j'enlaçais le mien avec le sien et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle approfondi le baiser, et je repris tout ce qui la concernais en moi. C'était ça qui me manquait à New York, depuis que j'étais ici, la raison pour laquelle je devenais furieuse quand je voyais la laide tête de Finn sur notre canapé pour trop longtemps, pourquoi je chahutais Blaine et Kurt sans relâche. C'était parce que j'étais la seule à être seule, mais avec Britt, tout allait être mieux._

_"Lopez, vas-y. Prend ma place. Je rentre chez moi." Me héla Sasha, une strip-teaseuse plus agée qui avait malheureusement été rétrogradée au service de jour._

_"Sash, voici Britt. Fais moi une faveur, aide là à aller au W à Union Square?"_

_"Bien sûr, fais comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire."_

_"Ouais, rappelle toi de ça la prochaine fois que tu me demande d'aller chercher Alex à la garderie. Simplement, fais le." Dis-je en souriant._

_Me réjouissant de terminer de travailler, j'enroulai mes bras autour du cou de Brittany et l'embrassai à nouveau. Elle entortilla ses doigts dans mes cheveux et Sasha du presque nous séparer de force. Brittany fit un clin d'œil, m'envoya un baiser et se retourna pour sortir par la porte._

_"Je t'aime." La hélais-je_

_"Je t'aime encore plus"_

Je revins brusquement à la réalité, fixant une Brittany visiblement inquiète et qui était toujours assise sur mon lit. Comment pouvais-je ne pas me souvenir qu'elle était revenue et que pendant dix minuts du pire jour de ma vie, j'étais en fait heureuse?

"Tu es revenue. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu est partie à nouveau" Dis-je d'un ton glacial.


	4. Chapitre 4 Va-t-en

**Voici le chapitre 4 :) Faites un tour sur le profil de l'auteure originale : LeighKelly ( u/4645831/LeighKelly) **

* * *

><p>Brittany détourna son regard de moi, cachant visiblement quelque chose. Un nouveau type de colère assombri mon esprit et je voulais frapper quelqu'un. C'était infiniment pire que ce que j'avais toujours cru. Britt retournant vers Sam à la place de venir à New York semblait tolérable en comparaison. Non, elle m'avait choisie, puis elle ne pouvait gérer que je sois brisée et était partie à nouveau.<p>

"Es-tu au moins restée dans les parages pour être sûre que je n'étais pas morte? Ou es-tu retournée immédiatement vers tête de poisson à la seconde où tu as pensé que les choses allaient devenir difficiles?"

"Comment peux-tu dire ça Santana? J'étais à l'hôpital ce matin-là. Avec ta mère."

"Avec ma _mère_?" J'étais choquée. Jamais personne n'avait mentionné que Brittany était là.

"Je ne te crois pas."

Brittany ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'on venait juste de frapper, et ça m'était égal. Je ne pouvais même pas argumenter. Cinq jours de ma vie avaient été complètement effacés de mon esprit. Le jour où j'avais été attaquée et les quatre jours suivants où ils attendaient de voir si j'allais me réveiller. Tout ce que je savais c'était ce que mes amis laissaient échapper pendants les semaines qui avaient suivi. C'était Finn qui m'avait trouvé, après que Rachel ait paniqué car je ne rentrais pas à la maison. J'étais étendue sur le sol d'une allée pendant deux heures et apparemment on avait dit à Finn d'appeler mes proches et de leur laisser savoir que je ne pourrais peut-être pas survivre à la journée.

Quand je m'étais réveillée en criant aux soins intensifs et en griffant ma gorge, ils m'avaient donnés des sédatifs et avaient attachés mes bras. Ma mère s'asseyait à côté de moi pour prier en espagnol et je pouvais entendre mon père parle (ou plutôt crier) à mon _abuela_ au téléphone. Les autres allaient et venaient, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, et même Quinn mais pas Brittany. Je ne parlais pas, j'avais choisis de rester couchée là, piégée dans mon propre esprit, me souvenant de la pression de couteau contre ma peau et de l'intolérable peur que je ne pouvait pas sauver ma propre vie.

"Hé bien, c'est vrai" Jura-t-elle

"Rachel est allée au poste de police avec Finn, Kurt et Blain dormaient sur les chaises vertes, dans le couloir et ils venaient juste de te ramener de la salle de chirurgie. Tu étais dans la salle de réveil et j'ai pensé que tu étais un momie, il y avait tellement de bandages sur toi. J'ai pleuré encore et encore, souhaitant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Là, ta mère m'a dit ce qu'il en était."

"Quoi?" Je tremblais, appréhendant ce que Britt allait dire.

"Elle m'a dit de partir, de te quitter, parce que être là te blesserait plus. J'ai essayé de la contredire mais j'ai pensé qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Elle a dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort et que si je t'aimais vraiment, je partirait et ne regarderait jamais en arrière."

"Non. Certainement _pas_. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Elle ne me ferait pas ça. Une fois que j'ai été capable de parler, j'ai pleuré pour toi tout le long de la nuit. Si elle t'avait renvoyée, elle t'aurait ramenée."

"Santana, elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour toi. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait aussi."

"Pars!" Criais-je, me sentant comme si quelqu'un m'avait battu. "Je ne peux même pas te regarder. Tu mens, tu te crées des excuses parce que tu étais trop poule mouillé pour te battre et _être là_ pour moi."

Brittany s'enfuit de la pièce et j'ouvris la bouteille de tequila qui était sur le rebord de la fenêtre depuis la nuit passée. Sentant la brûlure, je bus directement à la bouteille et laissai mes doigts trouver la cicatrice qui courait sur ma poitrine, et tout le long de mon cou. Malheureusement, c'est la meilleure des cicatrices que je portais depuis ce jour-là. La peur paralysante, le crève coeur, la perte de contrôle, tout cela était tellement pire. Il y avait maintenant cette nouvelle facette, vraie ou pas, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant. Ça, plus le souvenir de Britt revenant vers moi dans la ville avant que tout change, c'était trop à penser, je me jetai sur le lit et tombai dans un sommeil troublé.

Quand je me réveillai le matin suivant, il y avait une assiette de pain, un pot de confiture et un verre de lait trop rempli sur la table de nuit. Wow, Berry s'était démenée pour me faire le petit-déjeuner. Au moins d'habitude elle grillait le pain et me faisait un fichu café avant d'essayer d'enfoncer de la nourriture au fond de ma gorge. En rentrant dans mon salon, j'entendis la douche couler.

"Pas d'intimité" marmonnais-je, puis j'allais me faire moi-même mon café.

Pendant que le café se préparait, je commençai à ranger les verres dans le lave-vaisselle. J'accédais à l'armoire sous l'évier pour prendre le détergent et aperçu le bac de recyclage plein de bouteilles. Arrachant presque la porte de l'armoire, je vis que chaque bouteille pleine avait disparu. Déversées dans les égouts, supposais-je, par quelqu'un qui ne pouvait jamais se mêler des affaires. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur la porte de la salle de bain pour y entrer.

"Surement pas, Rachel Berry, tu as franchi une limite. Je change les foutues serrures, tu peux pas simplement venir ici et jeter mes trucs" Criais-je, attendant une réponse.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, j'ouvris le rideau de douche et glapis quand je vis qui était derrière. C'était Britt, tremblant dans la douche, clairement effrayé que je fasse de réels dégâts à son joli petit minois. Le momentané éclat de désir que je ressentis ne fis rien pour apaiser ma colère. Pourquoi était-elle toujours là? Et c'était la personne qui avait jeté chaque goutte de liqueur de mon appartement? Lui jetant un regard qui pouvait tuer et évitant à dessein de poser mes yeux sir son corps, je tournai les talons et sorti de la salle de bains, claquant la porte derrière moi. Quand je m'assis sur le canapé, j'entendis la douche s'éteindre et vis Brittany sortir habillé d'une simple serviette, se tenant à une extrêmement grande distance de moi. La voir avec ses cheveux mouillés, presque nue, me rappela des souvenirs qui assombrirent mon esprit. Je lui tournai le dos, refusant d'autoriser mon esprit au endroit où il voulait aller.

"Ce n'était pas Rachel, c'était moi." Murmura-t-elle.

"Tu n'avais _aucun_ droit" Sifflais-je.

"Peut-être pas, mais selon les personnes qui t'ont regardées te détruire pendant trois ans, tu es à dix secondes de faire quelque chose encore plus stupide que de boire à te rendre idiote à toute heure du jour."

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire quand elle dit _boire à te rendre idiote. _À la place, je sortis une sorte de ricanement amère quand je sentis Brittany s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé. Sentir mon shampoing sur elle était trop dur à gérer pour moi alors je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre.

"Enfile des vêtements. C'est déjà assez terrible que tu revienne dans ma vie et que tu essayes de la mettre sans dessus dessous, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'être habillée quand tu le fais."

"Bien. Hum. J'ai oublié de prendre des affaires avec moi. Tu sais je n'ai jamais vraiment été très douée avec ces chose-là." Elle baissa le regard, embarrassée.

Cette femme allait causer ma mort. Quand Rachel et les hommes gays crachaient des imbécilités à propos de ma consommation d'alcool, il m'avait simplement réintroduit à l'héroïne. Expirant vivement, et évitant toujours de la regarder, j'allai dans la chambre et commençai à jeter des vêtements en direction de Brittany. Avant qu'elle ne puisse laisser tomber sa serviette, je retournai dans la cuisine regardai à nouveau dans les armoires pour voir si elle avait vraiment tout jeté. Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même pas se rappeler d'emmener ses propres vêtements, elle était très douée pour fouiller dans les armoires des gens.

"Mieux?" Demanda-t-elle, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte dans mon jean et mon t-shirt.

"Oui"_ Mais pas beaucoup_, ajoutais-je silencieusement.

"Peut-on parler, s'il te plait?" Supplia-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas Brittany, honnêtement, tout cela est un peu trop pour moi. Tu débarques ici, tu me dis des choses que je ne suis pas sûre de croire, jette toutes les bouteilles de la maison et te promène nue. Franchement, je préférerais ne pas parler."

"Rachel et Kurt disent que tu ne parles jamais de rien. Que tu es prête à exploser à chaque instant mais que les seules choses qui sortent jamais sont des insultes, généralement dirigées contre eux."

"_Bon Dieu_. Il n'ont _aucun_ droit de parler de moi, surtout à toi!" Crachais-je."Tout le monde pense savoir ce qui est mieux pour moi, mais devine quoi, ils ne le savent pas. Toi, plus que _personne_."

"Tu penses que je n'ai pas eu mal chaque jour après ce qui t'est arrivé? Que je n'ai pas pleuré pendant des mois en attendant de tes nouvelles à travers la connexion Finn-Puck-Mercedes? Hé bien, tu te trompes." S'écria-t-elle, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

"Oui, tu étais _tellement _déchirée partout ça que tu es repartie en courant vers lèvres de grenouille. Arrête tes conneries Brittany, je ne vais pas faire ça."

Son visage se froissa et j'allai dans la salle de bains pour prendre ma bouteille de Valium vu que c'était la seule chose restant dans la maison qui pourrait calmer mon cœur battant. Je résistais à l'envie d'en avaler une poignée et en plaçai plutôt deux dans ma bouche et la collai au robinet. Apparemment, Brittany était une sorte de parasite dont je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser, parce qu'elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la hanche, en me regardant.

"Tu crois vraiment tout ça, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues."Que je suis retournée vers Sam parce que rester avec toi était trop compliqué pour moi. Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est arrivé un an après, tu sais, après que tu ait signé avec Colombia, quand j'ai vraiment cru que ta mère avait raison à propos de toi qui était mieux sans moi. C'est la que je suis retournée avec Sam, mon prix de consolation. Si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, je pouvais au moins avoir quelqu'un de bien dans ma vie."

Soudain, je me sentit plus hors de contrôle que je ne m'étais jamais sentie dans ma vie. Plus que quand j'ai senti pour la première fois le couteau contre ma gorge, plus que quand j'étais couchée à l'hôpital, ne parlant à personne, plus que quand j'avais bu une bouteille de tequila en une seule fois et pleuré au lit pendant deux jours pendant que Kurt et Finn me forçaient à vomir chacun à leur tour. Britt était comme une force terrifiante qui me poussait vers elle. Incapable de m'arrêter, je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai violemment, en voulant plus, voulant tout. Mais aussi vite que ça avait commencé, je la poussai loin de moi.

"Non, ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. Va-t-en , maintenant!" Suppliais-je, et elle le fis, sortant par la porte en courant et gémissant comme un animal blessé.


	5. Chapitre 5 Promesses

**Bonjour tout le monde :) **

**Une fois de plus merci pour les reviews , ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Cette histoire n'est pas de moi, elle est de LeighKelly (s/9174156/5/Finding-the-Way-Back)**

**L: Oui l'auteure a vraiment mis cette pauvre San dans une affreuse situation... ;)**

**Petite précision pour ce chapitre: Aux USA, les années de lycée sont nommés comme suit: Freshman, Sophomore, Junior et Senior ... C'est un détail mais c'est bon à savoir. Je ne traduirait donc pas les années étant donnée que je suis belge et que je sais qu'on compte pas comme en France, c'est trop de réflexion pour mon petit cerveau :p **

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>C'était six semaines après. Quarante-deux jours depuis que tout ce que je connaissais dans le monde avait cessé d'exister. J'étais rentrée de l'hôpital et était à la maison pendant trois de ces semaines, obligeant ma mère à rentrer à Lima en la convaincant que j'allais parfaitement bien, je m'étais réfugiée dans mon lit. C'est là que j'était restée depuis le départ de ma mère. La seule fois où je m'étais lavée était quand Finn m'avais jetée dans la baignoire et un des gays avait lavé mes cheveux. Même Rachel n'avait pas paniqué à propos de son petit ami qui m'avait vu nue, ou tout du moins, elle ne l'avait pas fait devant moi, mais une fois de plus, personne ne parlait jamais quand j'étais dans le coin.<em>

_Quelqu'un m'avait pris mon téléphone pour que j'arrête de regarder si Brittany avait appelé, mais je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne s'était pas montrée deux fois, une fois après m'avoir supplié qu'on se remette ensemble et un fois de plus à l'hôpital, juste pour voir si j'étais en vie. C'était fini entre nous, et c'était presque aussi douloureux que tout ce que je ressentais d'autre._

_Kurt et Rachel dormaient chacun tour à tour dans mon lit, et je les ait détesté pour ça. Ce que je détestais encore plus était que je ne pouvait pas leur demander de partir, j'avais trop peur de dormir toute seule. Le monde était noir autour de moi et je pouvais entendre, derrière la porte de ma chambre, mes amis parler des psychiatres, de médicaments, de stress post-traumatique et de psychose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour moi; la haine, haine pour tout ceux autour de moi et surtout, pour celle qui n'était pas là._

Presque une semaine après que j'ait repoussé Brittany, j'étais une fois de plus soumise au traitement du silence. Mais cela était, apparemment, terminé sans qu'on m'en ait informé. Quelqu'un était en train de frapper à la porte de mon appartement, et je pouvais dire que c'était quelqu'un avec les mains de Frankenstein. Bien, ils avaient envoyé Finn, et j'en avait tellement terminé avec ça. Avant que Sam meurent et que l'univers décide de rouvrir me blessures, j'avais finalement réussi à ce qu'il me laissent tous tranquille. Et après, avec toutes les conséquences de sa mort, chaque personne que j'avais jamais connu avait pour seule mission de m'irriter.

"Bien, bien, ils t'ont envoyé Goliath?" Demandais-je en ouvrant la porte.

"Sympa. Vraiment sympa." Dit-il sarcastiquement. "Ouais, ils m'ont envoyé. Je suppose qu'ils ont remarqué que t'étais généralement un peu plus sympa avec moi qu'avec eux ces jours-ci."

"Rappelle-moi que j'ai besoin d'arrêter ça, d'accord?"

"Peut-être. Peu importe, tu sais pourquoi je suis là." Je soupirai, heureuse que je venais juste de boire une verre.

Bien sur, je savais pourquoi, c'était la même histoire que j'entendais depuis le lycée, et maintenant , embrasser Brittany n'était pour eux qu'un nouveau développement dans mon histoire du a mon comportement autodestructeur. Ils voulaient en parler, ou plus certainement , chanter à propos de ça.

"C'était une erreur." Dis-je, tristement."Aussi, je ne veux pas en parler."

"Tu ne veux _jamais_ en parler. C'est une partie du problème."

"Okay, Homme-Berry, garde la psychologie pour tes étudiants. J'ai compris, tu m'a sauvé la vie, je me dois de rester en vie pour toi. N'embête pas ton étonnamment large tête avec ça, je ne vais aller nulle part. Tu voudras peut-être surveiller ta petite amie cela dit, parce que s'il elle n'arrête pas de raconter aux gens mes affaires, je pourrais la frapper tellement fort qu'elle retournerait en Terre du Milieu."

"J'aurais aimé t'entendre dire quelque chose qui n'était pas une insulte pour une fois mais je suppose que je ne vais pas retenir mon souffle pour ça. Juste, écoute moi pendant une seconde, ok? Brittany a dit la vérité à propos du fait qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Le reste d'entre nous ne le savait pas mais elle savait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas pu savoir si elle n'avait pas été là."

"Où veux-tu en venir?" Demandais-je en tapant du pied. "Elle vit dans un monde plein de licornes et d'arc-en-ciel, Finn, comment pourrais-je m'attendre à ce qu'elle soit la pour moi alors qu'elle est partie. Elle ne savait même si j'allais vivre ou mourir, et elle est partie parce que _ma mère_ lui a dit de le faire."

"Je ne sais pas Santana. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais utiliser des licornes et des arc-en-ciel dans ta vie, tu ne penses pas? Son retour pourrait être la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Et pour ton information, je m'inquiète pour toi, mais tu es une grande fille. Fais ce que tu veux, je vais faire en sorte que le autres te laissent tranquille."

Finn savait où était la porte et il était le seule qui avait compris comment l'utiliser immédiatement après avoir donné son avis, avant que j'ai trouvé quelque chose à répondre. J'étais bouche bée, voulant répondre quelque chose mais, même s'il n'était pas déjà dans l'ascenseur, j'étais à court de mots. Le géant vert mettait le désordre dans ma tête et c'était déjà tellement le bazar à l'intérieur que je le laissait m'atteindre.

* * *

><p>Je laissais passer quatre jours avant de décider de faire quelque chose. Peut-être que Brittany était rentrée à Lima et que je pourrais revenir à mon isolement. Mais je me retrouvais triste à cette pensée. Aussi en colère que j'étais après avoir embrassé Brittany, je ne pouvais nier que j'avais ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il y avait une lueur d'arc-en-ciel autour de la noirceur qui colorait mon monde. Que Dieu me frappe pour penser ça, mais peut-être que Finn Hudson avait raison?<p>

_Es-tu toujours là? _Envoyais-je à Britt, et j'entendis la vibration annonçant une réponse immédiate.

_Je suis au théâtre de Rachel._

_Je peux te voir? _J'osais à peine espérer après la semaine dernière.

_Oui :)_

Mes mains tremblaient lorsque je lis sa réponse, et je combattis l'envie de me servir un verre avant de quitter la maison. Le théâtre était seulement à dix-huit blocs de mon appartement, et il était assez tôt dans la journée pour que je puisse aller là et en revenir avant qu'il fasse sombre. Je tirai mes cheveux en arrière pour m'empêcher de jouer avec et commençai à marcher, en essayant de ne pas trop penser.

J'arrivai au théâtre et allai immédiatement dans la loge de Rachel, prétendant ne pas remarquer ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient quand je rentrai dans la pièce. Brittany était là, assise sur le canapé et portant une horrible robe à pois ainsi que les collant assortis.

"Vous plaisantez? C'est comme si on revivait notre Junior Year." Brittany me regarda, se rappelant visiblement où nous avions tous commencé à nous habiller comme une version plus cool de Berry après avoir quitté les Cherrios. C'était un bon souvenir, et j'étais heureuse d'y penser. Je me sentait vraiment bizarre, plantée debout avec Rachel qui me fixait et Britt me sondant de ses yeux bleus. Mes pieds voulaient absolument partir mais je les gardais plantés au sol.

"Je suis contente que tu m'aies envoyé un sms, Santana. Finn nous a demandé de te laisser tranquille." Avoua Britt.

"Ouais." Je regardais Rachel avec mépris. "Il y a une première fois à tout, je suppose. Écoute, j'ai besoins de rentrer à la maison avant qu'il ne fasse noir. Tu veux venir avec moi?"

"Um. Ouais. Bien sûr. Je viens." Balbutia Britt.

"Bien. Rachel je te donne la permission de m'appeler si tu veux." Offris-je, étant gentille pendant une fraction de seconde.

Quand Brittany et moi rentrâmes dans mon appartement, ma nervosité devint insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas décider ce qui était le pire: la voir dans les vêtements de Rachel ou lui donner mes vêtements pour se changer. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et je me balançai d'avant en arrière pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me planter sur une chaise.

"Je veux te haïr." Dis-je à Britt.

"Et je souhaite que tu ne me haïsse pas."

"C'est ça le problème, je ne te hais pas. Écoute, tu veux que je parle, n'est-ce pas? Je vais tout te dire mais je ne peux pas te promettre ce qui va en sortir."

"Okay."

"Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de t'avoir embraser et je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé. C'est le bazar dans ma tête et tu sais qu'être près de toi a toujours été impossible pour moi. Mais je n'avais aucun droit, donc je m'excuse." Je levai ma main pour la faire taire avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à parler. "Ensuite, j'ai parlé à ma mère. Enfin, plus vraisemblablement, je lui ai crié dessus pendant une heure et demi. Mais tu ne m'as pas menti. Donc, je suis désolée d'avoir pensé que tu l'avais fait. Cependant, tu es adulte , Britt, tout le monde te laisse passer certaines choses parce que..." Je fis une pause, essayant de penser à une manière de m'exprimer sans la qualifier de stupide, je savais qu'elle n'était pas stupide, je savais que parfois elle faisait l'imbécile quand elle en avait besoin, mais je ne lui dirais jamais qu'elle est stupide. "Tu vois le monde différemment. C'est super, la plupart du temps, mais pas quand ça me blesse. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance pour gérer ce qui se passe dans ma vie."

J'essayais de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle ressemblait toujours à la fille dont j'étais tombée amoureuse dans les vestiaires, la même fille qui avait été tout mon monde pendant des années. Je voulais plus que tout séparer cette fille de celle qui m'avait blessé si profondément, mais elles étaient toutes les deux dans une seule personne. Brittany se leva, se dirigea vers moi et je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine pour l'empêcher de venir trop près.

"Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, mais je veux être ici. J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai toujours eu peur pour toi, mais je le suis encore plus maintenant que je vois ce qui est arrivé. S'il te plait, laisse moi aider. Je croyais sincèrement que tu allais bien, que j'avais fait le bon choix. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et j'en suis désolée? Je te promets que je ne te quitterai plus jamais."

"Désolée." Répétais-je, essayant de laisser le mot s'enfoncer. "Je veux essayer, mais je ne peux pas m'engager à plus que ça pour l'instant. Peux-tu accepter ça?"

Brittany voulut prendre mes mains et je me rendis compte que je le voulait aussi. Me levant, je pressai mon front contre le sien et je plongeai le regard dans ces yeux bleus. Une partie de moi voulait se fondre dans son corps et arrêter d'être un être unique mais j'essayai de garder mes esprits. Son cœur battait presque dans ma propre poitrine et ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes que je pouvait sentir leur chaleur mais je ne comblai pas le trou entre nos deux bouches. Je la lassai m'attirer gentiment à elle et m'embrasser incroyablement doucement avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et remette une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"J'accepterai n'importe quoi qui pourrait signifier une que tu m'offre une seconde chance." Murmura-t-elle, nos têtes toujours pressées l'une contre l'autre.


	6. Chapitre 6 En sécurité

**Salut à tous :) **

**Vu que j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui à cause de la grève, vous avez droit à un chapitre plus rapidement.. Youpi! (Comment ça je dois étudier?!)**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à LeighKelly passer faire un tour sur son profil (u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Lou: Merci beaucoup :)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Ensembles, Brittany et moi préparâmes le canapé-lit pour elle. Elle comprenais que je ne pouvais pas déjà partager mon lit avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle retourne à Brooklyn non plus. Ma main effleura la sienne pendant quand je repliais le coin du drap et qu'elle plaçais les oreillers sur le lit, et je sentis des frissons me courir dans le dos. Elle s'était changée dans une paire de mes pyjamas et elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon. Je me relevai pour la fixer.<p>

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu vas bien?"

Je me contentai de sourire, la laissant penser que tout allait bien. Quand elle fut bien installée dans son lit, je rentrai dans ma chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Avant d'aller sous mes couvertures, j'ouvris la table de nuit et regardai la bouteille à demi-pleine à l'intérieur. Elle m'appelait, après le stress de la journée, mais je fermai le tiroir et posai ma tête contre l'oreiller. Ma tête m'élançait alors que j'essayait de traiter ce que je ressentais.

Brittany était endormie dans la pièce d'à côté, et je m'autorisai à essayer, m'autorisai à la laisser revenir dans mon monde _vraiment _pourri. Je ne pouvais même pas croire que c'était en train d'arriver, c'était quelque chose pour lequel j'avais espérer mais aussi contre lequel je m'étais battue pendant longtemps. Une part de moi savait que ça ne fonctionnerait probablement pas et que j'étais juste en train de me blesser plus profondément, mais comme les choses était déjà tellement affreuses, ça ne me tuerait pas de cherche à atteindre mes rêves.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormie jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en criant. Quelqu'un m'empoignait par les épaules, essayant de me tirer du lit. Je me débattis aussi fort que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit sourd contre le sol. Respirant bruyamment, je regardai au sol, et mon pouls s'accéléra encore plus. _Oh, merde. _Je plongeais presque au sol.

"Brittany, tu vas bien?" Criais-je.

"Je vais bien, y'a pas de mal. T'es toujours aussi forte tu sais, j'ai essaye de mettre dans la baignoire, comme Rachel a dit qu'il faisaient."

"Pardon, je suis tellement désolée." Pleurais-je en voyant le sang sur la joue de Brittany où je l'avais sans doute griffée.

Brittany tremblait et essayait avec difficulté de ne pas crier. Elle n'allais visiblement pas bien. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant comme ça, mais je n'étais pas sur de savoir si je devais la toucher ou pas. Je me mordis la lèvre et la regardais dans les yeux, espérant pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle pensait. Timidement, elle toucha ma main et je pleurai encore plus fort. Ma main trouva son visage et je poussais sa tête contre ma poitrine. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et nous restâmes assises sur le sol, nous berçant l'une l'autre pour ce qui sembla être une éternité.

"On devrait te nettoyer le visage." Dis je finalement, brisant le silence.

"Mais je ne veux pas te lâcher."

"Pourquoi? Je suis celle qui t'a fait ça. C'est juste... Je ne sais pas Britt. Tout ça est une mauvaise idée. Je ne pensais pas correctement plus tôt, on va toutes les deux être blessées si tu reste avec moi."

"Santana, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Il n'y pas deux heure, tu me criais dessus pour m'être enfuie quand les choses sont devenues difficiles. Hé bien, je ne m'enfuirait plus, plus jamais."

La sincérité dans ses yeux m'émerveilla, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à dire que je l'aimais. Après tout, quelques heures ne pouvaient pas rattraper trois ans. À la place de parler, j'accrochai mon petit doigt au sien et déposai un baiser sur son front. C'était le plus que je pouvais lui offrir. Prudemment, je mis Brittany sur ses pieds et la dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour prendre un gant de toilette. Pendant que je nettoyais les coupures sur sa joue, je la vis tressaillir et mon cœur se serra. La blessure en elle même était mineure, mais le fait que je l'avait infligé à Britt était déchirant.

"Je peux..." Britt hésita. "Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit?"

"Britt, j'en ai envie, vraiment, mais j'ai peur. Tu dois me le promettre, si j'ai une autre crise, tu ne peux pas me toucher. Je sais que tu veux aider, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que mon corps fait."

"On trouvera une solution, mais cette nuit, je veux te serrer dans mes bras et te faire te sentir en sécurité. Mais je te promets de me reculer si besoin est, à la seule condition que tu te souviennes que je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui me blesse, c'est les mauvais souvenirs à l'intérieur de toi qui le font."

Même si j'étais terrifiée, nous nous blottirent ensemble dans le lit. Les bras de Britt étaient enroulés d'une manière si protective autour de mon torse que je voulu qu'elle ne s'en aille jamais. Je pressai mon front contre le sien, embrassais le bout de son nez et effleurai de mes lèvres les marques sur son visage. Le moment était si intime que je m'arrêtai presque de respirer pour ne pas le briser. Dans cette position, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je tombai dans un sommeil sans rêves, sans être aidée de l'alcool ou de la drogue.

Pendant que Britt était dans la douche le matin suivant, je me glissais sur le balcon avec le téléphone. Bien que je réprimandais constamment Rachel pour sa curiosité, elle était celle qui était au courant de tout ce a quoi j'avais eu affaire. Mon estomac se tordit, craignant qu'elle envoie Finn reprendre Brittany pour sa propre sécurité, mais c'était une chance que je devais saisir.

"Salut Santana!" Répondit-elle, heureuse, supposais-je, que le blocus de communication soit enfin terminé. "Comment s'est passé ta nuit?"

"Oh mon Dieu." Je pris conscience que Rachel savait peut-être déjà. "Est-ce que Britt t'a appelée?"

"Non! Pourquoi, est-ce que tout va bien?"

Lentement, je lui racontai ce qui était arrivé pendant la nuit. Elle ne dit rien du tout pendant l'entièreté de l'histoire, et je n'étais pas sure de comment gérer une Rachel Berry silencieuse. C'était arrivé quelques fois dans les jours suivant l'attaque que je sois à la limite de blesser l'un d'entre eux (surtout Kurt, ça avais toujours l'air d'être lui- peut-être que Coach Sylvester avait raison quand elle l'appelait Porcelaine) mais c'était différent. Même si je lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose que nous soyons ensemble, j'étais _terrifiée _qu'elle me quitte à nouveau.

"Okay." Expira Rachel. "Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? De quoi a-t-elle l'aire aujourd'hui?"

"Elle a été incroyable, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais changé. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que ressent, mais elle m'a tenu et ne voulais pas me laisser partir. Je voulais vraiment y aller lentement mais je suis tellement attirée par Brittany que je suis effrayé de me laisser aller trop vite."

"En sécurité, Santana. Tu te sens en fait comme si tu étais en sécurité. Je sais que c'est un concept extraterrestre pour toi, mais c'est exactement comment je me suis sentie quand Finn est arrivé après tout le bazar avec Brody. Malgré tout ce que nous avons essayé, nous n'avons jamais pu te faire te sentir en sécurité après ce qui est arrivé." Elle baissa la voix et continua dans un murmure. "Après que tu ait été presque tuée, nous cherchions tous de l'espoir. Tu étais un boule de colère et de tristesse et c'est terrifiant de voir quelqu'un que tu aimes à la limite de l'implosion."

Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher d'agresser verbalement Rachel pour avoir penser que ses cinq minutes avec l'homme en plastique étaient comparables à ce que j'avais vécu. Elle essayait de comprendre, aussi bien que quelqu'un avec sa parfaite pette vie le pouvait, et _j'appréciais_ cela. Aussi, elle avait raison, je me sentait en sécurité, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre. Un partie de moi voulait s'enfuir, pour me protéger avant d'être blessée à nouveau, mais la plus grosse partie de moi osait espérer que Brittany ne briserais plus mon cœur à nouveau. Elle était hors de la douche, assise sur le lit, habillé d'une serviette et séchant ses cheveux, et je dus regarder ailleurs pour ne pas être distraite.

"Il n'y a que toi pour me faire grincer des dents avec tes paroles sentimentales, Berry. Merci quand même, pour tout. Je ne pense pas que je l'ai déjà dit, mais toi, Finn, Kurt et même le roi du gel , signifient plus pour moi que ce que je n'avouerait jamais."

"Au risque que tu retires les belles choses que tu vient de dire, je vais dire ce que je te dit depuis trois ans. Il y a une limite à l'aide qu'on peut apporter. Tu as besoin de - "

"Je ne peux pas." La coupais-je. "Écoute, je sais que la mode chez tes amis rois du drame d'aller cracher ses problèmes dans le fauteuil d'un psy, mais c'est un ramassis de conneries."

"Tu n'en sais rien. Le Valium et la tequila n'ont pas aidés, mais j'ai promis à Finn que je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça."

Sérieusement, je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle s'embêtais à insister sur le problème. Ça n'arriverait pas, jamais. Dire à un étranger que je voyais le même visage chaque nuit avant de m'endormir, que j'avais l'impression que mon cou était en feu et que parfois j'aurais juré qu'il y avait toujours du sang dans ma gorge? Non.

"Je vais raccrocher maintenant." Dis-je à Rachel et terminai l'appel avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose.

Brittany me regardait quand je rentrais par la fenêtre. Je vins m'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit et elle plaça sa main sur mon genou. Une fois de plus, je me sentis à court de mot avec elle. Il avait tellement de choses que je voulais dire mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer une manière de le dire. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai mes yeux.

"Tu vas bien ce matin?" Me demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, très bien. Comment va ton visage?"

"Bien. T'en fait pas à propos de ça, Lord Tubbington m'a griffé plus fort que ça quand il était accro à la cocaïne. Tes ongles sont loin d'être aussi pointus."

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, souhaitant que mon esprit soit aussi brillant et beau que celui de Brittany. Le truc c'était que, aussi simple qu'elle ait l'air d'être, je savais qu'il y avait bien plus de choses qui se passaient la dedans que ce que tout le monde pensait. Même si je voulais lui parler de ma conversation avec Rachel, je décidai de laisser couler. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été une montagne russe d'émotions et je voulais calmer mon esprit pour quelques minutes avant que quelque chose d'autre le mette en marche à nouveau.


	7. Chapitre 7 Regarde dans mes yeux

**Bonjour tout le monde :) **

**Une fois de plus l'histoire ne m'appartient pas elle appartient à LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Je comptais poster le chapitre demain ou dimanche mais vous pouvez remercier malau-chu qui m'a donné un sursaut de motivation ^^  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Boire de la tequila dans la douche, c'est comme ça que je calmais mes nerfs pour les deux premières semaines où Brittany était de retour dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à boire devant elle mais je ne pouvait pas arrêter non plus. Je n'étais pas encore sure de ce qu'était notre relation, même si elle partageait mon lit avec moi et que nous étions constamment affectueuses physiquement l'une envers l'autre, c'était toujours très chaste. Est-ce que je voulais plus? Je n'en étais même pas sure.<p>

J'étais en train de me préparer mentalement pour une des seules nuits où j'allais quitter mon appartement après le coucher du soleil. C'était une autre des soirées d'inauguration de Rachel, et j'arrivais à chaque fois à y aller avec les autres, même si cela me faisait souffrir physiquement. Brittany put sentir mon appréhension tout le long de la journée, et essaya de m'aider, me touchant à répétition ou me parlant d'un ton doux et apaisant. J'étais aussi distante que je pouvais l'être, passant la moitié de la journée dehors sur la sortie de secours et l'autre moitié dans la salle de bain avec une bouteille.

"Santana!" M'appela Brittany, et elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Rapidement, je cachais la preuve en dessous de l'évier, et simulai de me mettre plus de mascara.

"On doit y aller, Kurt et Blaine sont en bas avec la voiture."

"Je suis presque prête, ils peuvent se calmer." Rétorquais-je, sèchement.

"Tu te comporte bizarrement aujourd'hui. Tu es sure que tu veux y aller?"

"Oui, je suis _sure. _Et je ne me comporte pas bizarrement. Tu sais quels sont mes sentiment à propos du fait d'avoir _un autre _gendarme dans ma vie Brittany, juste, laisse tomber."

Elle était blessée, mais je ne pouvait pas rassembler assez de force pour dire quelque chose de gentil. J'étais injuste envers elle, je le savais, et j'aurais aimé ne pas l'être. Britt essayait de toutes ses forces et , certains jours, j'essayais aussi. Comme je finissais de fermer la fermeture éclair de ma robe à col montant, je la sentis me fixer et je serrai mes dents pour garder ma bouche fermée.

"Allons-y." Blaine était derrière le volant de l'Audi noire et Kurt soufflait des baisers vers Britt et moi pendant que nous nous installions sur le siège arrière. New York leur avait réussi; Kurt était le rédacteur de la rubrique mode du Times et Blaine était modèle pour J Crew, entre ses jobs d'acteur pour la télévision. Ils avaient un fantastique loft à TriBeCa et planifiaient de se marier avant l'avant de l'année. Mais surtout, ils étaient heureux et _normaux _ce qui était surement la raison pour laquelle je leur en voulais plus que tout.

"Que pensez-vous de ces robes?" Lança Kurt. "Vous avez l'air fabuleuses!"

"Elle sont extraordinaires. Merci de les avoir envoyées, Kurt. Et surtout merci pour la robe de Santana. Tu sais qu'elle est sensationnelle en rouge." Brittany sourit.

Remarquant pour la première fois combien Britt était magnifique dans sa robe noir Versace qui descendait jusqu'au sol, je lui envoyais un sourire que je ne réservais qu'à elle. Son visage s'éclaira et elle mit sa main sur mon avant-bras. Je me rappelai que la nuit était censée être amusante et me fit la promesse que j'essayerais un peu plus fort de ne pas avoir l'air si misérable.

"Tu sais, Hummel, tu as toujours eu un truc pour choisir les tenues des filles. Et j'aime que tu m'en envoies des tas. Merci."

Blaine tendit les clés au voiturier quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant le théâtre sur la 47ème rue. Il me tendit sa main lorsque je descendis de la voiture et Britt enroula son bras autour de ma taille. L'un d'entre eux lui avait surement appris qu'il fallait me tenir quand je devais être dehors à la nuit tombée- même si c'était à seulement trois mètres de la porte. Appréciant son étreinte sur moi, je me sentis me calmer un peu.

Le préposé nous conduit à nos places où Finn était déjà assis avec Burt, Carol et les pères de Rachel, que je ne pouvait toujours pas différencier malgré l'insistance de Kurt comme quoi il ne se ressemblait pas du tout. Il y avait vraiment trop de câlins et d'embrassades entre tout le monde pour moi mais je le tolérai, et restai debout à côté de Britt pendant que tout le monde s'extasiait sur elle. Quand la lumière baissa, ma main se cramponna comme un étau à celle de Brittany et elle serra ma main en retour, me promettant silencieusement que j'allais bien. Rachel était une fantastique Maureen dans la reprise de Rent, même si je rigolais intérieurement à l'idée d'elle avec une autre femme. Comme toujours, Finn nous conduisit aux vestiaires et tout le monde commença à lui lancer ses louanges. J'étais heureuse pour elle, vraiment. Oui, elle était constamment une épine dans mon pied mais elle était aussi, malheureusement, ma plus chère amie, et je ne dénigrerais jamais son succès.

"Tu viens à l'après soirée?" Demanda-t-elle, sachant que je ne dirais pas non.

"J'y vais à chaque fois, non? Tu vas embrasser plus de filles cette nuit?"

"Je vais laisser ça à mes deux amoureuses préférées" Ria Rachel, levant ses sourcils vers Britt et moi. "Hors scène, mes lèvres appartiennent à une seule personne."

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, Rachel se retourna et plaça un baiser grotesquement mouillé sur Finn. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Britt jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa, fredonnant _Take Me or Leave Me _contre mes lèvres, je me surpris moi-même, et la surpris encore plus en approfondissant le baiser, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque j'eu besoin de respirer. Rachel me fis un clin d'œil et je commençai, en fait, à rire.

"Bien, assez de tout ça. Nous ne voudrions pas que la star soit en retard à sa propre fête." Sourit Finn.

"Tu sais simplement que tes bisous avec Rachel ne font pas le poids contre nos sweet lady kiss, n'est-ce pas Finn?" Blagua Britt.

La fête à l'étage était en plein essor au moment où nous disions au revoir aux Hummels et aux Berrys. Je pouvais sentir un mal de tête se former entre mes yeux et la musique assourdissante n'aidait en rien. Kurt commença à supplier Britt pour qu'elle danse avec lui et je la poussais à y aller pour ne pas avoir à entendre ses gémissements grinçants plus longtemps. Profitant du fait que tout le monde était occupé, je me créai un chemin vers le bar. J'en étais à plusieurs verres de tequila quand je sentis une main sur le bas de mon dos. Résistant à l'envie de crier, je me retournai et vis Britt avec une main sur la hanche et un air très mécontent sur le visage.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-elle.

"C'est la fête, bébé! Qu'est ce que j'ai l'air de faire?"

Je sentis que mon cerveau était dans un état brumeux quand elle me pris brutalement le bras et me traina dans une salle de bain vide. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, jouant avec mes cheveux et évitant le regard bleu glacial de Brittany.

"Tu penses vraiment que je suis stupide." Accusa-t-elle.

"Je ne-"

"Stop. Tu le penses visiblement, Santana. Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué que ton haleine sent la l'alcool chaque fois que tu sors de la douche? Que la raison qui fait que tu ronfles si fort la nuit c'est parce que tu es complètement ivre? Peut-être que tu penses être une dur à cuire rusée, mais tu crains manifestement quand il s'agit de cacher ça."

"Super, maintenant t'es un putain de flic." L'insultais-je et je me dirigeais vers la porte.

Brittany m'attrapa par les épaules et je fus choquée par la force de ses gestes. Elle appuya son corps contre la porte et m'attira assez près d'elle pour que nos têtes se touchent. Ses yeux étaient au même niveau que les miens et elle me fixa droit dans les yeux. Le puissance de son regard était douloureuse et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas la laisser m'atteindre.

"Regarde moi." Demanda-t-elle."_Regarde dans mes yeux._"

"Non. Je ne le ferais pas." Protestais-je, mais même si je le disais , je savais que ma résistance alcoolisée était mince. Doucement, j'ouvris mes yeux.

"Je t'ai fais la promesse que je n'allais pas te quitter à nouveau, et je ne vais pas briser cette promesse. Mais ça se termine. _Maintenant. _Si tu veux quelqu'un que tu vas embrasser et avec qui tu vas t'amuser mais qui va te laisser faire ce que tu veux quand vous avez fini de vous amusez, va la trouver, et je t'attendrais ici quand tu reviendras."

"Ce n'est pas..."

"Ne pouvait pas me tromper. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux. Je ne peux pas me donner corps et âme à toi pendant que tu bois jusqu'à la mort. Chaque fois que tu te caches dans la salle de bain et que tu bois, tu me _ mens. _Fais ton choix, Santana, promets moi que tu vas chercher de l'aider ou va t'en. Tu es la seule à pouvoir décider, maintenant."

"Je... J'ai _besoin _de toi Britt."

La chose suivante dont je me souvins, je me réveillai dans mon lit à la douloureuse lumière du soleil et Brittany était assise à côté de moi, tenant un gant de toilette froid contre mon visage. Je portais toujours la robe de la nuit précédente et elle portait un de mes vieux t-shirts, ses yeux étaient rougis. Pendant que j'essayais de combattre le battement dans ma tête, je m'assis , les jambes croisées.

"Comment sommes nous rentrées à la maison?" Demandais-je.

"En taxi, tu peux remercier Blaine pour m'avoir aidé à te porter. Tu peux _aussi _ le remercier pour avoir dis à Rachel que nous partions car nous ne pouvions pas garder nos mains pour nous et que nous voulions rentrer à la maison. Il n'y avait pas de sens à ruiner sa nuit en lui disant que tu t'étais évanouie dans une salle de bain."

"Merc-" Commençais-je.

"Non. Santana je suis tellement en colère contre toi maintenant que ça me fais mal de te regarder. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te parler de ça, mais tu as eu une deuxième chance de vivre. Cette existence que tu as , ce n'est pas une vie, c'est un bazar. Tu la personne la plus parfaite dans ce monde et je veux que tu arrêtes de te blesser. S'il te plait, je t'en supplie."

"J'ai peur, tellement peur." Murmurais-je."Aide moi à ne pas être terrifiée en permanence."


	8. Chapitre 8 Sois douce avec moi

**Salut tout le monde :) **

**Voila le chapitre 8 ^^**

**Merci à malau-chu et JennCaron pour vos reviews vous imaginez pas à quel point elles me motivent ^^**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas c'est une traduction de LeighKelly (s/9174156/8/Finding-the-Way-Back)**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

><p>Vingt-huit jours pour briser une habitude, c'est ce que tout le monde a toujours dit mais le médecin que nous avions trouvé m'avait dit d'oublier ça et de prendre tout jour par jour. Oui, c'est un psy et Berry était tellement excitée par ça que je pensais qu'elle allait me demander d'enregistrer mes sessions pour son inspiration. Dr. Collins qui me rappelle le père de <em>Incorrigible Cory , <em> doit probablement être en train de construire un château quelque part avec tout l'argent que je lui donne. Trois matins par semaine, je suis coincée dans son bureau qui sent, pour je ne sais quelle raison, la pastèque. Deux de ces matins, je suis seule pendant que Brittany attends dans la salle d'attente et le troisième, elle vient avec moi pour m'aider à travailler sur mes _problèmes de confiance._

"Mlle Lopez, Mlle Pierce, vous pouvez rentrez maintenant." Appela le Dr. Collins.

Britt et moi nous assîmes sur des chaises différentes parce qu'apparemment je confonds l'intimité physique avec la _vraie _intimité. Je pense que c'est des conneries, mais je ne remets pas en question le grand docteur, de peur d'être accusée _d'hostilité excessive. _Visiblement, il n'a pas eu le mémo qui dit que je n'aime pas les étiquettes, vu que la moitié des mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont utilisés pour me catégoriser.

"Donc, Santana, la semaine passée, nous nous sommes quittés avec vous _criant _sur Brittany, encore, pour vous avoir quitté."

"Ouais, et?"

"Non productif. Je sais que vous avez vécu plus que ce n'importe qui devrait vivre, mais si vous ne commencez pas à faire quelques pas pour, au moins, dépasser votre animosité envers Brittany, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle continue à venir ici avec vous. Cette relation ne fonctionnera pas."

"Okay, Freud, que voulez-vous que je dise?"

"Revivez le jour où vous vous êtes réveillée, tout ce que vous avez ressenti. Vous m'en avez beaucoup parlé pendant nos sessions privées mais vous avez vous même admis que vous n'en parler pas du tout, à personne d'autre. Vous avez besoin de vous ouvrir à elle."

Brittany et Dr. Collins étaient tous deux en train de me regarder avec attention, attendant que je parle. Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant comment commencer. _Mon Dieu, j'avais vraiment envie d'un verre, j'en avais tout le temps envie. _Je n'avais en fait plus rien bue depuis 23 jours. C'était impossible, vraiment, de prendre quelque chose furtivement sans que Britt le sache. Chaque fois que je sortais de la douche, elle m'embrassait et je savais qu'elle sentait mon haleine à la recherche de tequila. Elle était partout, elle venait même avec moi quand j'allais au studio pour une réunion ou que je descendais la rue pour aller à l'épicerie coréenne pour prendre du lait. Par contre, elle faisait ça avec tellement d'amour que je ne me sentais pas aussi étouffée que ce que j'avais pensé.

"Bien, allons y..."

* * *

><p><em>Crier, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de crier. Ma gorge était en feu et je ne pouvais pas avaler tout le sang. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de sang dans ma gorge et que je n'étais plus couchée sur le trottoir, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital avec 226 points de suture fermant trois coupures différentes que j'avais sur le cou et la poitrine. Mes mains étaient sur ma gorge, retirant les pansements qui me recouvraient.<em>

_"Elle est en train de se faire du mal!" Hurla ma mère. "Mija, basta! Dios mio, que quelqu'un l'aide!"_

_Quelqu'un le fit, un infirmière russe avec des dents affreuses et qui sentait l'oignon me fit une piqure dans la jambe et deux infirmiers excessivement jeunes attachèrent mes mains, puis mes pieds quand je commençai à donner des coups de pied. L'Ativan dans la piqure fit effet presque immédiatement et mon corps devint mou. Crier était trop dur après ça, donc j'arrêtai mais je ne dormis pas. Mes yeux restaient ouverts, dardant le moindre mouvement dans la pièce. Il y avait tellement de pleurs autour de moi, je souhaitais avoir l'usage de mes mains pour frapper quelqu'un._

_Sans surprise, Berry était la pire de tous, touchant ma main et gémissant. Je ne savais pas à ce moment là que tout le monde avait attendu des jours pour voir si j'allais me réveiller, que personne ne pensait que j'allais survivre. Ils pleuraient parce qu'ils étaient reconnaissant mais aussi parce qu'il étaient tellement terrifiés de ce qui allait arriver une fois qu'ils savaient que j'__**étais**__ en vie._

_Quand j'entraperçus des cheveux blonds à la port, mon cœur fit un saut, je pensais que c'était toi, Britt, mais c'était Quinn. Elle me regardait avec tellement de pitié que j'en fut presque malade. Oh, comme les puissants sont tombés bien bas. Tellement de personnes étaient entrées et parties de ma chambre dans ces premières heures que les visages commençaient à se brouiller dans ma tête. Mais je savait que tu n'étais pas là et je savais que tu ne viendrais pas._

_La police était venue et avait essayé de me poser des questions mais je ne parlais pas. J'essayais de sortir son visage de ma tête, de m'enraciner dans le présent mais je continuai à voir ces yeux gris et froids à chaque fois que je fermai les miens. Ils ne pouvaient même pas baisser les lumières dans ma chambre, quand ils avaient essayé, mon pouls s'était tellement accéléré que les machines auxquelles j'étais raccordée bipaient sans cesse._

_C'est là que j'ai laisse la haine me consumer. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été plutôt odieuse, mais toute cette vieille haine semblait triviale en comparaison. Je haïssais ce putain d'égorgeur de gorge le plus mais tu n'étais pas loin derrière, Brittany. Tu probablement la seule personne qui aurait pu me sortir de l'obscurité qui pesait sur moi, mais tu n'étais pas là._

* * *

><p>La tête de Brittany était entre ses mains et je pouvait voir les spasmes de son dos pendant qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Mes propres joues étaient humides de larmes et j'avais du mal à décider mon prochain geste. C'était la première fois que je ne sentais pas le besoin de me déchainer et même la colère dans mon cœur semblait plus calme. Dr. Collins nous regardait silencieusement, attendant. Ce fut Britt qui fit finalement un geste, en s'agenouillant devant moi et en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle me suppliait silencieusement et là où je m'attendait à voir de la pitié dans ses yeux bleus clairs, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du remord.<p>

"Tu es tellement, tellement forte." Murmura-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part merci de d'être ouverte à moi. Mon Dieu, Santana, je passerai chaque jour du reste de ma vie pour gagner ton pardon."

"Je t'aime, Brittany." Dis-je pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue. "Je veux que ça fonctionne."

* * *

><p>Après mes <em>progrès <em>qui auraient mérité une étoile d'or 'oui, je passais trop de temps avec Berry) dans le bureau du Dr. Collins, j'étais étonnement conciliante envers Britt. Elle était extrêmement calme dans le taxi sur le chemin du retour même si elle tenait ma main avec une poigne de fer. C'était comme ça qu'elle ordonnait ses pensées, je le savais et je n'essayais pas de la sortir de sa jolie tête. Ses yeux continuaient à se diriger vers mon cou qui était, comme d'habitude, couvert par une écharpe et j'avalais ma salive pour combattre la brulure que je sentais dans ma gorge.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'appartement, Brittany alla immédiatement se coucher dans la chambre. Elle avait été tellement épuisée ces dernières semaines, probablement parce qu'elle passait ses nuits à me regarder dormir. Bien sur, elle ne savait pas que je savais, mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux perce en moi, sa respiration était laborieuse quand elle attendait que je m'endorme.

"Britt?" Appelais-je doucement, debout au pied du lit. "Si tu veux, j'aimerais vraiment parler un peu plus."

"Vraiment?" Elle s'assit immédiatement. "Bien sur qu'on peut parler."

"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer." J'avalai ma salive, me forçant à continuer.

Cela devrait arriver à un moment ou à un autre, je le savais, et la journée avait déjà été monumentale. Raconter à Britt ce jour horrible avait sembler guérir un petite partie de moi, donc peut-être que lui montrer les cicatrices visibles aurait le même effet. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi alors que j'enlevais lentement l'écharpe de ma gorge. L'air froid dans la pièce fit courir des frissons le long de mon dos lorsque je relevai le menton et devins complètement exposée. Trois ans plus tard, les lignes irrégulières avaient toujours une légère teinte pourpre avec la peau tirée autour des marques. La plus large des trois incisions courait de ma carotide jusqu'à juste au dessus de mon sein gauche et les autres, les autres tranchaient directement en face de la ligne, directement au dessus du creux de ma gorge. Je ne les regardais pas souvent, mais l'image était imprimée indéfiniment dans ma tête. Brittany me fixaient, sa main se tendait tellement légèrement, je la pris dans la mienne et la fis toucher les cicatrices. Elle recula pas comme je l'attendait mais retint sa respiration et traça lentement les lignes de ses doigts.

"Tu es la première personne à qui je les montre. Elles sont hideuses."

"Tu es magnifique. Tout chez toi est magnifique et je ne veux plus que tu me les caches." Lentement, elle amena ses lèvres sur ma gorge et je haletai brusquement.

"Sois douce avec moi, s'il te plait."

"Toujours."

Ce fut le doux contact de ses lèvres qui fit éclater la digue au fonde de moi. D'horribles et épouvantables sanglots s'échappèrent de mon corps d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je pouvais entendre la voix du Dr. Collins dans ma tête, me disant que c'était ce que voulais dire _me laisser ressentir. _Chaque nerf de mon corps était douloureux et je pensais que j'allais prendre feu spontanément directement sur le lit. Murmurant des mots que je ne pouvais comprendre dans mes cheveux, Brittany m'ancra à la réalité. Elle combattais difficilement les larmes, je pouvais le dire car ses mains tremblaient sur mon dos, mais elle ne se laissa pas trembler.

* * *

><p>Des heures plus tard, après que j'eus pleuré à ne plus avoir de larmes et que je me fus réveillée d'un profond sommeil avec ma tête appuyé contre le cœur de Brittany, je me sentis extrêmement contente. C'est comme si cet affreux cliché comme quoi un poids avait été retiré de mes épaules était en fait vrai. Même si j'aurais pu rester au lit dans cette position pour une éternité, Britt se désengagea doucement de mon étreinte et se retira dans la salle de bain. Le robinet de la baignoire coulait et je supposai qu'elle s'était glissée dedans. À la place, elle revint dans la chambre complètement habillée et me sourit.<p>

"Je t'ai fait couler un bain avec tous ces bains moussant fantaisiste que tu as et je suis sure que tu ne t'en es jamais servi. J'ai pensé que peut-être se serait bien pour toi de te sentir un peu choyée."

Laissant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, je me débarrassai de mon jean et de mon pull, collant de sueur. Lentement, je me laissait couler dans l'eau chaude du bain et inhalai l'odeur pétillante de lavande. Mon Dieu, c'était bon, comme de l'alcool, non mieux, comme du sexe. J'eu une idée et je me souris à moi-même. Je croisai mes chevilles sur le bord de la baignoire et immergeai mes épaules et ma nuque dans l'eau.

"Hey, Britt-Britt!" Appelais-je, utilisant le surnom que je n'avais plus utilisée depuis le lycée. "Tu peux venir ici une seconde?"

"Qu'est-ce qui... Saintes jambes!" Balbutia-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain. "Hum.. Bien. Que puis je faire pour t'aider?"

"Bien, j'étais en train de penser Mlle Pierce, que vous m'aviez fait couler un bain qui pourrait peut-être être aussi bon que le sexe. Puis, je me suis rappelée qu'il se trouve que _je sais _que le _sexe _est un autre de tes incroyables talents." Flirtais-je. 'Donc naturellement, j'ai pensé que peut-être tu te joindrais à moi pour un moment exceptionnel de sexe dans la baignoire."

"San..." Ses yeux, remarquais-je agréablement, étaient noirs de désir. Elle me fixa, et j'arquai le dos pour lui en mettre un peu plus dans la vue.

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerais aller dans cette baignoire maintenant."

"Alors arrête de me fixer et viens ici."

"Mais..."

"Mais?"

"_Mais _je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Aujourd'hui a été, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas mal m'exprimer mais aujourd'hui était incroyable. Tu m'a laissé rentrer dans ton esprit et dans ton cœur et maintenant tu veux me laisser poser mes mains partout sur ton corps sexy auquel j'ai incroyablement du mal à résister. Ne sois pas vexée bébé mais je veux que tu sois guérie et je pense qu'on devrait d'abord faire ça. Quand je saurais que tu ne seras pas tentée d'utiliser mon corps sexy pour noyer tes sentiments, alors je te prendrais quand tu veux, où tu veux."

"Ugh." Grognais-je, posant le dos de ma main sur mon front. "Tu as toujours été celle qui était intelligente, Britt. Maintenant pars, sauve moi d'être encore plus gênée."

"Oh non, je ne vais nulle part. Je ne peux peut-être pas toucher, mais je peux toujours regarder."


	9. Chapitre 9 C'est pas nouveau

**Bonsoir tout le monde :D**

**Voici encore un chapitre j'écris beaucoup pour le moment ^^ **

**Une fois de plus merci à JennCaron et à malau-chu pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil :)**

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Ce chapitre-ci est plus court que les autres mais il est tout mignon ;)**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>J'avais passé la journée entière à la table de la cuisine, penchée sur l'iPad en tapant des notes sur l'application piano. C'était exaspérant, Nick Harlow, le gars pour lequel je travaillait sur un album, n'avait pas la voix pour le son que je voulais lui donner. Il me rappelait une sorte de vainqueur d'American Idol, pas le dur à cuire, le chanteur mélancolique pour lequel je voulais écrire. J'étais complètement à court d'inspiration pour lui.<p>

Et en plus de ça, j'étais complètement frustrée sexuellement, mais Brittany me blâmais pour ça, vu que j'étais constamment en train d'essayer de l'allumer suffisamment pour lui faire briser son serment. Cette femme était faite d'acier, je le jure, j'avais eu plus d'action de sa part en junior. Sept jours avaient passés depuis la baignoire, et le plus auquel j'avais eu droit était un court moment de baisers sur le canapé. Ne savait-elle pas que c'était assez pour me faire boire? Humour d'alcoolique, compris?

En parlant de Britt, elle était allée à une audition à cet incroyable studio de danse dans le Village. Elle cartonnerait... elle devait cartonner à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Les choses étaient aussi bien qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Je n'avais toujours pas bu une goutte (30 jours de sobriété, j'aurais eu un jeton ou quelque chose comme ça si j'étais une de ces personnes qui allaient au réunion d'AA) et j'essayais de m'ouvrir à Brittany de plus en plus. Je ne pouvait pas dire que les choses étaient moins intenses dans mon esprit mais avoir quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher rendait les choses bien plus faciles.

"Bonjour!" Cria Britt depuis la porte. "Devine qui est désormais, officiellement, professeur de hip hop et de jazz à NEW YORK?"

"C'est génial! Je suis tellement fière de toi Britt!" Je lui fis un clin d'œil. "Tu veux fêter ça?"

"Mon Dieu, tu deviens _pire_ avec l'âge. As-tu besoin d'une douche froide , Puckerman version fille? Où peut-on parler comme si nous avions passé la puberté?"

"Tu n'es plus du tout drôle, pour ton information." Je lui tirai la langue.

"Donc, écoute, j'étais en train de penser. Maintenant que j'ai un travail, il va falloir que j'arrête de m'imposer chez toi et qu'éventuellement je trouve mon propre chez moi."

La panique me pris violemment à la gorge. Elle parlait rapidement, de loyer et de voisinage, mais je ne pouvais même pas l'entendre. Pourquoi voulait-elle se trouver son propre appartement? Je pensais que tout allait très bien. Oh mon Dieu, elle avait peut-être réalisé qu'elle n'était plus attirée par moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser passer la première base. La sensation de confort que j'avais laissé prendre place dans ma poitrine durant la dernière semaine, avait été vite piétiné. Elle allait partir à nouveau. Avant que je me sois complètement laissée aller, je sentis Britt me prendre la main.

"Hey, tu es avec moi?" Appela-t-elle. "Je ne peux plus te voir derrière quoi que soit qui vient d'arriver dans ta tête. Tu vas bien?"

"Ouais. Super."

"Je ne pense pas. Tu ne peux plus me dire 'ouais super', surtout quand je peux dire que tu ne vas pas bien. Donc pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce qui se passe?"

"Tu ne peux pas partir. Je veux dire... ugh. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux partir. Pourquoi dépenserais-tu tout cet argent dans un appartement alors que tu pourrais simplement rester ici?" Un mensonge, enfin pas entièrement.

"Hé bien, je me suis en quelque sorte installée ici et on en a jamais parlé, donc j'ai pensé que c'était temporaire. Je veux dire, tu sais, je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu sois bien par toi-même, mais je ne veux pas supposer..." Elle se perdait encore plus dans ses mots que moi.

"Je ne serais jamais bien par moi-même, pas quand l'alternative c'est d'être avec toi."

"Santana Lopez, es-tu en train de me demander d'emménager avec toi? Et viens tu vraiment d'utiliser l'excuse que je pourrais économiser de l'argent sur le loyer pour le demander?"

Britt pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et je pus la sentir sourire. Mon cœur ne savais pas s'il devait ralentir ses battements vu que ma panique s'était calmée, ou les accélérer parce que Brittany était très proche de moi. J'avais en fait le cœur léger et je me sentais étourdie et j'attrapai ses bras pour me stabiliser. L'écrasant besoin d'être près d'elle me consumait et me terrifiait. Elle parlait de l'idée de déménager et je sautais presque par la fenêtre. _Reprend toi Lopez. _Me dis-je. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, comment est-ce que _ceci _ pouvait être plus terrifiant?

* * *

><p>"T'appelle ça une nouvelle?" Glapis Berry, nous étions tous les six assis à la fenêtre chez Joseph Leonard, où nous étions en train d'avoir un brunch le matin suivant . "Vous vivez déjà ensemble depuis un mois et demi de toute façon."<p>

"Ferme-la, gamine." Riais-je. "C'est une grosse affaire pour nous."

"Oh, je suis d'accord , c'est une grosse affaire, mais ça l'était en janvier, pas aujourd'hui. En plus aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée."

"C'est vrai, j'ai oublié, on a pas parlé de toi pendant cinq minutes. Je suis terriblement désolée, votre grandeur."

Rachel et Finn s'étaient fiancés, c'était la grande nouvelle de ce matin. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était plus important que le fait que Britt et moi vivions ensemble. Ils avaient été fiancés au lycée, avaient rompu, s'étaient remis ensemble, et ils vivaient ensemble depuis quatre ans. Ils étaient aussi ennuyant que les gens mariés de toute façon, qui remarquerait la différence? Brittany me lança son sourire qui signifiait _sois gentille _et Kurt recommença à montrer des images de robes de mariées sur son iPhone pour que Rachel les regarde. Blaine était en train de parler des lieus pour le mariage et Finn lisait quelque chose sur son téléphone qui n'avait probablement rien à voir avec le mariage.

Britt serra ma cuisse sous la table pendant que je continuait à manger le meilleur toast français du monde. C'était bizarre d'être ici, sans quatre Bloody Mary dans mon sang et sans rouler mes yeux à chaque phrase qui était prononcée. Je me comportais comme une personne normale, prenant part à la conversation et souriant. Bien sur, je savais qu'il y avait une sorte de conversation télépathique sur le fait de ne pas commander de champagne à l'annonce des nouvelles des Finchel. Je ne l'admettrais jamais, mais je leur en étais reconnaissante.

"SANTANA" Cria Kurt, me sortant de mes pensées. "As-tu entendu Rachel?"

"Non, pardon, quoi?"

"Oh rien d'important, je te demandais seulement si tu voulais bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Pas. Une. Grosse. Affaire."

"Moi? Pas Lady Hummel? Mais la taffetas lui va mieux qu'à moi! Et n'essaye pas de mentir, Rachel, je sais que tes demoiselles d'honneur porteront du taffetas."

"Hé bien..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, je dirais oui tant que tu es d'accord avec ça: pas de taffetas, pas d'épaulettes et pas de rose bonbon. En fait, pas de rose du tout."

"Rachel n'a pas son mot à dire." Coupa Kurt. "J'ai vu sa garde rober et il n'y a pas moyen que je la laisse choisir les vêtements pour ce jour-là. C'est Rachel Berry, pour l'amour de Dieu. Ma carrière serait foutue si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec les choix vestimentaires de la plus grande star de Broadway aurait fait pour son propre mariage."

"Mots clé: _mon propre mariage."_

Je décrochai pendant la fin de leur dispute et regardai sans honte Britt à la place. Elle était tellement investi dans la conversation, c'était le genre de personne qui s'intéressait vraiment à ce à quoi ressemblerait le gâteau du mariage. Et pas de la même façon que Kurt, qui voulait être une part de tout, non, Britt s'en souciait simplement parce qu'elle aimait voir les autres gens heureux. Elle était tellement belle que mon cœur me fit mal, ce qui fit que si j'avais vu ne serait qu'une fraction de tristesse dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, mon cœur se serait brisé.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis pas contente de ma traduction de la seconde partie de la dernière phrase mais je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas bien comprise dans l'histoire originale ^^' <strong>

**A la prochaine :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 Accordez moi la sérénité

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Merci à Ludivinedd et à JennCaron pour vos reviews :D**

**Cette histoire n'est pas de moi mais de LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Faites moi plaisir, lisez la note de fin de chapitre :p**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Santana<strong>

Les lundis craignaient. Je décidais de mon horaire de travail, et je ne pouvais toujours pas éviter le cafard du lundi qui arrivait chaque semaine. Ce lundi, après l'extravagant brunch d'annonce des fiançailles de Rachel Berry, était particulièrement horrible, j'avais des réunions prévues de 6h du matin jusqu'en milieu d'après midi, vu que je ne pouvais pas les planifier plus tard au cas où la nuit tomberait plus tôt. Quand j'arrivai enfin dans l'appartement, tout ce que je voulait c'était un bain, quelque chose à manger et Brittany.

Quand je rentrai, je me rendis compte que ça n'allait définitivement pas arriver. Assise sur le canapé avec Brittany, ma plus vieille rivale, Quinn Fabray, était là. Nous avions eu nos hauts et nos bas au fil des années et nous étions pour l'instant dans un "bas". L'année passée j'avais eu une affreuse nuit avec une bouteille de tequila, et je ne m'étais jamais montrée pour le mariage de Quinn et de son vieil époux de 46 ans nommé (je le jure)Archibald, le mariage avait eu lieu à Westchester. Ok, _c'était _quelque chose de mal mais je n'ai surement pas amélioré les choses en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que je me rattraperai au deux prochains mariages. Pas besoin de dire qu'elle ne m'avait plus appelée depuis.

"Fabray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Là, je remarquai que Brittany avait visiblement pleuré. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Britt? Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas peur de te gifler?"

"Elle n'a rien fait, je l'ai appelée." Dis Britt, doucement. "J'avais besoin de son aide."

"Son aide?"

Britt me regarda avec ses yeux bleu clairs et je pus y voir une peur très profonde. Instinctivement, je me plaçai à ses côtés, prenant sa joue dans ma main. Elle s'éloigna légèrement et c'est à ce moment là que j'eu vraiment peur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Santana peut-être que tu devrais-" Commença Quinn.

"Tais toi Quinn. C'est pas à toi que je parle, c'est à Britt. Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je suis..." Elle hésita, pleurant à nouveau. "Je suis enceinte."

Immédiatement, je reculai comme si on m'avait frappée et je bondis sur mes pieds. Brittany se prépara à ce que je l'attaque physiquement. Une incontrôlable agonie me tomba dessus par vagues et je ne pouvais plus voir correctement. Quinn avait de la chance d'être aussi loin par ce que je l'aurai surement frappée _elle _pour relâcher une partie du malheur qui avait pris possession de mon corps. Brittany était enceinte, le monde était complètement différent de ce qu'il était il y a peine quarante-cinq secondes.

"_Putain_" Lançais-je. "Dites moi que vous plaisantez"

"Santana." Essaya Quinn.

"Quinn tu ne veux pas m'emmerde maintenant. Ne. Parle. Pas."

"Je ne savais pas... Je n'aurais jamais... J'ai juste... Je ne sais pas quoi dire." Ce que disait Britt n'avait aucun sens et elle était réellement en train de chercher son souffle entre chaque mot.

"_Comment _peux-tu être enceinte et ne pas le savoir? Et tu n'aurais jamais fait _quoi_, Brittany? Tu n'aurais jamais rompu avec Sam dans la voiture cette nuit-là? Tu ne serais jamais revenue vers moi? Tu n'aurais jamais fait en sorte que ma vie ait à nouveau un sens pour _tout m'arracher ensuite?_" J'étais en train de crier, à la manière de Snix. "C'est le bordel, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, je vis avec toi depuis six semaines et tu étais enceinte et TU NE LE SAVAIS PAS? Mon Dieu, tu es tellement..."

"Santana..." Quinn m'arrêta avant que je puisse dire le mot que Brittany détestais tant.

"Fabray, ferme ta putain de gueule ou je vais te tuer ici et maintenant." Sifflais-je. "Devine quoi Britt, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu ne dois pas trouver quelque chose à me dire parce que je m'en vais."

Poussant violemment Quinn sur mon passage, je sortis en courant par la porte que je claquais derrière moi. _Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça. _Me dis-je. Jamais je n'aurais du m'impliquer à nouveau émotionnellement avec elle, je savais que ça ne finirait jamais bien. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte, putain. Dès que je fus sur le trottoir je vomis une bile amère. Paniquant, je commençai à appeler Rachel toutes les cinq secondes, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ne répondait pas et je me sentis à nouveau malade.

_Calme toi! _Me hurlait mon cerveau, mais je ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de me calmer. Non, je ne le _ferais _ pas, je ne _pouvais _pas me laisser tomber là dedans à nouveau. À la place, je commençai à marcher, c'est la seule chose que je pouvais me forcer à faire. Presque deux heures, trente-six cigarettes, vingt-trois appels sans réponse à Rachel, douze appels manqués de Brittany et trois sms haineux de Quinn plus tard, j'étais devant chez Rachel et Finn, tambourinant à leur porte.

"J'ai traversé un foutu pont pour venir ici!" Hurlais-je à personne en particulier, pendant qu'un couple de riches avec leur bulldog français me fixait depuis le trottoir.

Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, visiblement, et pire, j'avais les clés pour rentrer mais elles étaient enfouies quelque part dans ma garde robe à Manhattan. Il y avait très peu de pensées cohérentes qui faisaient surface parmi toute la rage que j'avais en tête et je me laissait tomber sur le porche de la maison, pleurant jusqu'à ce que je sache exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

**PDV Brittany **

Il y avait seulement deux jours dans ma vie qui était classé plus haut dans la catégorie "le pire jour de ma vie" que celui ci. Numéro un, le jour où Santana a été agressée, numéro deux, le jour où Sam est mort. Donc le numéro trois était celui là, le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de mon ex-petit ami mort et où ma petite amie endommagée et alcoolique a frappé mon amie et a ensuite disparu. C'était mauvais, _vraiment _mauvais.

Tout le monde pense que je suis stupide mais je ne suis pas vraiment aussi bête qu'ils le pensent. Je peux vous dire le jour exact où je suis tombée enceinte car c'était la seule fois dans les semaines précédant la mort de Sam que j'avais couché avec lui. Mais après, je suis venue à New York, le cœur brisé car cet homme que j'aimais, même si je ne l'aimais pas de la même façon qu'il m'aimait, était mort quelques minutes après que j'ais rompu avec lui. J'étais venue pour _ elle, _il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre pour moi. Santana était ma personne. C'était ma préoccupation dans ma nouvelle ville, je n'avait même pas eu le temps d'envisager que je pourrait être enceinte.

Cela me ramène à la semaine passée. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec mon corps, j'étais épuisée, je prenais du poids même si je dansais pendant des heures chaque jour, je n'avais plus eu mes règles depuis Thanksgiving. Je ne voulait pas le dire à Santana, pas avant d'en être certaine parce que je savais qu'elle s'en irait. On s'était promis de ne plus le faire mais parfois on s'enfuyait quand les choses devenaient trop difficiles. J'avais appelé Quinn, c'était la seule amie que j'avais qui ne se rangerait pas automatiquement du côté de Santana et elle est venue avec moi chez le médecin. Évidemment, le test était positif.

"Brittany, ton téléphone!" Cria Quinn, me sortant de mes pensées. "C'est Rachel!"

"Allo!" Criais-je dans le téléphone. "As-tu eu mes messages?"

"Non je n'ai rien écouté. Qu'est-ce qui passe bon sang? J'ai septante-deux appels manqués et ils sont tous de toi et Santana. Maintenant elle ne répond pas au téléphone, donc je t'appelle."

"Elle n'est pas avec toi?" Demandais-je, mon cœur se serrant.

"Où es-tu?"

"Je suis au théâtre Brittany. Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Peux-tu s'il te plait me donner quelques réponses?"

"Elle ne va pas bien, elle me hait certainement pour l'instant et elle est peut être partie pour de bon. Écoute je ne peux pas tout te raconter maintenant parce que tu dois quitter le théâtre et _la trouver_! Mon Dieu, je pensais qu'elle était allée chez toi, je ne sais même pas où commencer à chercher."

"Ne va nulle part. Reste dans l'appartement au cas où elle reviendrait. Il fait presque nuit..." Dit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de terminer sa phrase."Je vais appeler Finn maintenant."

Je raccrochai et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je savais déjà que Santana n'était pas avec Rachel et je savais exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ça avait juste confirmé mes craintes. L'effrayante Santana ivre apparu dans mon esprit et je composai son numéro, _une fois de plus. _Je la connaissais depuis plus d'une décennie, elle n'allait pas me parler avant d'être prête et peut être qu'elle ne serait plus jamais prête.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Santana<strong>

"Bonjour, je suis Santana et je suis alcoolique." Dis)je au groupe d'étranger dans la salle de gym de l'école. "Je n'ai pas touché un verre depuis trente-neuf jours. aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que ma petite amie était enceinte de son ex-petit ami et j'ai vraiment envie d'un putain de verre."

"Je n'étais pas où j'avais prévu d'aller en quittant le porche de Rachel, mais je m'étais retrouvée à regarder les horaires des réunions sur mon iPhone. Pour la première fois, j'étais debout devant des gens qui ne me connaissaient pas et j'admettais que j'avais un problème. Ce n'était _définitivement _pas ce que j'avais prévu mais un pensée miraculeusement rationnelle m'avait dit que c'était mieux que de se réveiller d'un coma dû à la tequila.

Il ferait bientôt nuit, je le savais, et j'étais terrifiée de finir à attendre devant la maison de Rachel, attendant que quelqu'un rentre à la maison. Mon esprit s'égara dans des endroits sombre, je savais que des mauvaises choses pouvaient arriver, _surtout _quand personne ne savait où vous étiez. J'avais été là, j'avais appris ma leçon, mais j'avais un étrange sentiment de sécurité dans cette pièce remplie de gens comme moi. Un dame âgée ayant l'air d'une grand-mère posa sa main sur mon épaule et je fus surprise de constater que ça me réconfortais.

"Tu es très jeune." Dit-elle doucement. "Et tellement forte pour venir ici. Souviens toi de ça, tu vas en avoir besoin pendant le long voyage qui t'attend."

J'inspirais profondément, puisant de la force dans les gens autour de moi. Tout le monde a un passé, comme tout le monde a un futur. J'étais à un carrefour, essayant de déterminer ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à venir. Ma tête me faisait mal à cause des cigarettes et de mes pleurs, donc je fermai mes yeux et priai avec les autres personnes dans la pièce.

_Que Dieu me donne la sérénité d'accepter les choses que je ne peux pas changer;_

_le courage de changer les choses que je peux; et la sagesse de pouvoir faire la différence._

_Vivre un jour à la fois;_

_Profiter de chaque instant;_

_Accepter les difficultés du chemin vers la paix;_

_Prendre, comme Il l'a fait, ce monde de pêchés comme il est, et non comme je voudrait qu'il soit;_

_Avoir confiance qu'Il fera en sorte que tout se passe bien si je cède à Sa volonté;_

_Que je pourrais être raisonnablement heureuse dans cette vie et extrêmement heureuse avec Lui_

_Pour toujours et à jamais._

_Amen._

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que la traduction de la prière est un peu bancale mais je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux.<strong>

**J'avais lu une review sur l'histoire originale après ce chapitre et la personne disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Santana, qu'elle la trouvait inacceptable et que de ce fait elle arrêtait de lire. De plus elle n'aimait le Bram et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il y aurait un bébé Bram... Ne faites pas ça, ce serait bête de passer à côté de cette merveilleuse histoire comme ça, lisez encore au moins quelques chapitres (au moins jusqu'au chapitre 13 :p ) , ça vaut le coup vous verrez ;)  
><strong>

**A la prochaine ! :)**


	11. Chapitre 11 Continue d'avancer

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir j'écris beaucoup en ce moment... Tant mieux pour vous vous allez me dire :p**

**Une fois de plus merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes supers! :D**

**L'histoire n'est pas à moi elle appartien à LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Bonne lecturer et bon réveillon de Noël! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Santana<strong>

Le soleil se couchait et je commençai à courir le long de la 7ème avenue vers President St. _Plus que cinq bâtiments. Deux. Un. _Je montai en courant les marches et me lançai contre la porte de Rachel. Les lumières étaient éteintes à l'intérieur et personne n'était là. Ma gorge commença à bruler et j'étais sur le point de me laisser couler dans le sol quand Dmitri apparu sur le trottoir.

"Mlle Lopez. Bonjour." Dit-il avec désapprobation, sortant les clés de la maison de sa veste. "Mlle Berry et M. Hudson se sont fait du souci pour vous. Je vous suggère de les appeler et de les laisser savoir que vous être rentrée en un seul morceau."

"Ouais, bien sur." Marmonnais-je. "Merci."

Entrant en trombe dans l'appartement, j'allumai toutes les lampes et enfilai le pyjama que j'avais laissé dans l'armoire du hall sous _l'insistance _de Rachel. Je n'en avais jamais eu besoin jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je m'enfuyais de ma maison en pleine accès de rage avec rien sur moi. Ils avaient visiblement parlé à Brittany et étaient surement en train de discuter du bazar qu'était devenu ma vie pendant qu'ils me cherchaient dans la moitié des bars de Manhattan et Brooklyn. Ça, c'était si j'avais de la chance. Si je n'en avais pas, mon visage serait affiché sur toutes les TV avant que j'en sois informée; une amie de Rachel Berry avait disparu.

Je soupirai tout en réchauffant de l'eau pour me faire un thé. _Brittany était enceinte. _C'était une torture mais je devais me laisser y penser à nouveau. N'était-ce pas censé être un avantage d'être attiré par les filles, pas de grossesses non désirées? Non, _bien sur que non, _parce que j'étais amoureuse d'une fille qui avait passé des années avec un homme. _Génial, vraiment. _ J'appuyais ma tête contre le comptoir, combattant l'envie de la taper dessus et entendis les clés tourner dans la serrure. L'escadron venait d'arriver. _Merveilleux._

"Santana!' Cria Rachel en ouvrant la porte.

"Cuisine" Hurlais-je en retour, sachant qu'elle continuerait à crier pendant les quarante-cinq secondes qu'il lui faudrait pour me trouver.

"Oh mon Dieu! Tu vas bien? Es-tu...?" Demanda-t-elle, bondissant dans la cuisine, Finn sur ses talons.

"Non, je ne vais pas bien et non, je ne suis pas ivre. Je suppose que tu as parlé à Juno?"

"Qui? Quoi?" Demanda Finn, confus.

"Brittany. Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est fait engrosser?"

"_Quoi?_" Crièrent-ils en cœur.

Rachel se déplaça vers moi et je lui envoyai immédiatement mon regard _ne me touche pas_. Elle hésita à bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire de son corps, puis s'installa dans un tabouret de comptoir. Inspirant profondément, je leur fis un résumé rapide de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tiens, je le disais à voix haute une nouvelle fois, c'était la deuxième fois.

"Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" Demanda Rachel.

"Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant c'est que je vais rester ici, vu que l'autre option c'est une chambre d'hôtel et une bouteille de Tequila."

"Je suis fière de toi Santana, je sais comme ça aurait été facile ..."

"Non." L'arrêtais-je. "Écoute bien ce que je vais dire Rachel, parce qu'après je ne pourrais plus en parler. Je suis furieuse, dévastée et je veux casser des choses et crier. Je l'aime Rachel, mais je ne vais pas faire ça. _Je ne peux pas._"

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Brittany<strong>

"Elle est ici" Me murmura Rachel au téléphone. "Je dois y aller mais j'ai pensé que tu devrais savoir qu'elle est en sécurité et sobre."

"Est-ce que je devrais-"

"Non, ne viens pas ici. C'est sans doute la pire chose que tu puisse faire pour l'instant."

Rachel raccrocha et les larmes me montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. _Elle est en sécurité et elle est sobre. _Il y avait au moins ça, n'est-ce pas? Je voulais vraiment aller là-bas et la supplier de revenir, j'accepterai de faire tout ce qu'elle veut pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Mais ensuite, je sentis cette petite étincelle de colère dans ma poitrine que je ne pouvais pas identifier. Je n'avais jamais, à aucun moment de ma vie, été en colère contre Santana, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, si?

Quinn était dans la cuisine en train de me faire un thé à la camomille et j'étais couché sur le fauteuil de l'appartement qui ressemblait tellement à Santana avec mes mains sur mon ventre totalement plat. Il y avait un vrai petit humain grandissant en moi et j'étais complètement terrifiée et seule, sans compter Quinn, et je pouvais dire qu'elle voulait vraiment revenir à sa vie normale. Sans le vouloir, mon esprit dériva vers la seconde pire nuit de ma vie.

* * *

><p><em>Il y a vraiment des gens qu'il est impossible d'oublier, me dis-je en préparant pour un diner avec Sam. Ça y était, un de ces moments où votre vie se sépare en deux directions et où vous avez à faire un choix difficile. Je n'étais pas très douée pour faire des choix difficiles, mais après le sexe horriblement mauvais que j'avais eu le jour précédent, ivre, avec mon petit-ami depuis deux ans, je savais que c'était fini.<em>

_Commençons avec le fait que c'était la première fois que j'arrivais à coucher avec lui en deux mois. Je sortais excuse après excuse, espérant secrètement qu'il en aurait marre et qu'il partirait. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Sam était un bon gars, un des seuls qui tolérait une relation sans sexe parce qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser en partant. Il était ce gars qui m'avait repris après que je l'ai déjà quitté une fois pour Santana parce qu'il disait que ça le rendait triste de me voir toute seule. Sam était bien mais il était plus un frère pour moi qu'autre chose._

_"Brittany?" Appela Sam, ayant visiblement ouvert la porte de mon appartement. "Tu es prête à partir?"_

_"Puis-je te parler avant qu'on parte?"_

_"Parlons dans la voiture, bébé. On a une réservation à 20h."_

_Nous n'allions jamais arriver pour la réservation de tout façon, pas après que j'ai rompu avec lui, donc je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis montée dans la voiture. Le truc c'était que, je n'avais même pas peur de le faire, cette relation était déjà morte pour moi donc je ne pensais pas que Sam réagirait comme il l'a fait. Mais je grimpais dans le siège passager et nous conduisîmes en silence pendant dix minutes avant que je lâche la bombe._

_"Sam, je ne peux plus faire ça. Ce rôle que je joue depuis des années, ça ne fonctionne pas."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Sam, je suis toujours amoureuse d'elle. Mon Dieu, Sam, tu toujours été cet incroyable ami pour moi tout ce temps et-"_

_"Ami? Tu plaisante Britt? J'ai été plus qu'un __**ami **__pour toi. Je t'aime. Et tu ne penses pas que ça me tue qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne son nom ou que tu entends une des chansons à la radio que tu sais télépathiquement qu'elle a écrit, tes yeux changent et tu t'arrêtes de parler? Mais je suis resté parce que tu avais besoin de moi. Je suis resté parce que certains jours tu m'as vraiment fait croire que tu m'aimais en retour."_

_La voiture accéléra mais Sam n'arrêta jamais de me regarder. Je me tortillais inconfortablement dans mon siège, évitant son regard. C'est bizarre, quand vous rompez avec quelqu'un et que vous commencez à vous rappelez toutes les bonnes choses à propos de cette personne, et même avec ça, vous savez que c'est fini. Je me sentais vraiment mal qu'il soit contrarié mais je pensais vraiment que je pouvais l'aimer en retour quand nous nous étions remis ensemble, je n'avais juste pas réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais être __**amoureuse **__de lui._

_"Je t'aime aussi Sam, mais pas de cette façon là."_

_"Ouais, parce que tu n'as jamais pu m'aimer le plus et je ne pense pas que tu as déjà essayé. À la place tu fait cette drôle de danse avec __**elle**__. Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, courir une nouvelle fois vers New York? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle veut te récupérer? Premièrement, la dernière fois que tu l'as vue elle était en train de mourir dans un lit d'hôpital et tu es partie. Et deuxièmement, c'est peut-être une salope maléfique mais elle est sexy, tu penses vraiment qu'elle reste là toute seule, attendant que son ex-petite amie de lycée folle de chats revienne danser dans sa vie?"_

_"Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de partir!" Criais-je, mon propre sentiment de culpabilité refaisant surface, donc je hurlais mes accusations contre lui. "Était-ce un mensonge quand tu étais de mon côté tout ce temps? Quelque chose que tu as dit pour me récupérer? Tu étais d'accord avec moi, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait et maintenant tu vas tout me lancer au visage? Tu peux dire que tu pensais que j'étais amoureuse de toi autant que tu veux mais c'est juste quelque chose que tu te dis à toi même parce que tu aurais voulu pouvoir être aussi bon pour moi que ce qu'elle était!"_

_Il y a des choses que vous dites quand vous êtes énervé, des choses pour lesquelles vous vous excuserez le lendemain. Mais il arrive parfois que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Juste après que ces mots aient quitté mes lèvres, le monde devint noir._

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Santana<strong>

C'était la première fois que j'étais assise seule dans la salle d'attente du Dr. Collins. Rachel avait du me tirer hors du canapé et me jeter en pleine figure les vêtements que Finn avait été chercher sous son ordre dans mon appartement. Je voulais lui demander si il avait vu Brittany, mais je ne le fis pas et Rachel ne me le dit pas. Cela voulait surement dire qu'il l'avait vue. Une Brittany _enceinte_, peu importe le nombre de fois auxquelles j'y pensais, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir moins dans la mouise.

Quand il m'a appelé dans la pièce, je m'assis en fait dans une chaise rembourrée, foudroyant le Dr. C du regard et ne disant rien pendant sept minutes. Je pouvais me représenter le médecin gribouillant des mots sur son bloc notes; _hostile, distante émotionnellement, renfermée, _quelque soit sa phrase du jour pour moi. L'odeur de pastèque m'emmerdait sérieusement et je considérait l'idée de m'en aller.

"Pourquoi ça sent la pastèque ici?" Demandais-je avec colère.

"Vous voulez parler de l'odeur de mon bureau aujourd'hui?"

"Non, je veux être assise ici et ne pas avoir à le sentir. C'est la même odeur qu'un désodorisant de voiture d'un ado de seize ans."

"Où est Brittany aujourd'hui?" Questionna Dr. Collins, pas si innocemment que ça. Ce gars était _tellement _sur ma liste des gens qui m'emmerdaient. "Je ne l'ai pas vue dans la salle d'attente."

_Ne t'énerve pas. _Me dis-je. Si je commençais à crier, j'étais sure d'avoir une liste entière de nouveaux mots pour me décrire. Le docteur pensait déjà que j'avais _d'extrêmes difficultés pour contrôler ma colère, _et si je me déchainais une fois de plus aujourd'hui, il m'inscrirait à des classes d'aide à la maitrise de la colère. Thérapie, réunion d'AA et maitrise de la colère? Ouais, je pense pas non plus.

"Comment devrais-je le savoir? Au travail? Au parc? Au cinéma? À une sorte de convention pour les femmes bisexuelles enceinte de leur ex-petit ami mortN" Crachais-je amèrement.

"Pardon?"

"Oui, vous avez bien entendu Dr. C. Je devrais sans doute appeler National Geographic, ils pourraient vouloir faire une émission spéciale sur les humains donnant naissance à des grenouilles."

_Je _pensais que c'était hilarant, même pour moi! Le docteur, d'un autre côté, ne le pensait visiblement pas. Il secoua sa tête et commença à écrire furieusement dans mon dossier. Ne pouvait-il pas au moins attendre que j'ait quitté la pièce avant d'écrire ses théorie sur ma vie royalement foutue? Je pensais que je méritais au moins ça.

"Santana, je suis vraiment désolée que ça vous soit arrivé." Était-ce un sarcasme? Je ne pouvais pas le dire. "Mais ça vous serait bénéfique d'en parler sans vous cacher derrière vos commentaires cassants. Visiblement, ça vous a blessée et je m'inquiète de l'impact que ça aura sur votre rétablissement."

"Blessée? Cela n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressent maintenant." Dis-je honnêtement. "Elle était avec Sam, j'ai compris ça, et aussi écœurant que ça soit pour moi à imaginer, j'aurais pu accepter ça. Mais un bébé à tête de poisson? C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. Comment peux-elle me _faire_ ça?"

"C'est n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle vous a fait, vous comprenez ça, n'est-ce pas? J'avais exprimé mon inquiétude il y a quelques semaines par rapport au fait que vous étiez toutes les deux tellement sérieusement impliquées émotionnellement si rapidement et même si je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose comme ça, nous avons parlé du lourd bagage que vous portez toutes les deux dans la relation."

"Oh non, ce n'est _vraiment _pas la même chose!" Je haussai ma voix.

"Je ne dis pas ça, je vous dit simplement que vous avez désormais une opportunité de faire le point sur un tas de choses, par vous même. Et quoique vous décidiez, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous allez être tout aussi sérieuse à propos de votre voyage vers la guérison que vous l'étiez vendredi quand vous aviez une belle blonde qui vous attendait dehors."

Donc, la question était, est-ce que Brittany était la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais essayé de m'améliorer? Non. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais été au Farrel pour boire un verre la nuit passée à la place de d'aller à cette réunion. Je serais restée sur le terriblement inconfortable canapé de Berry tout la journée aujourd'hui à la place de me traîner à Manhattan pour un stupide rendez-vous chez un thérapeute. Je m'étais donné beaucoup trop de temps pour m'apitoyer sur moi-même au cours des trois dernières années et il était enfin temps pour moi d'avancer.


	12. Chapitre 12 Égoïste

**Salut tout le monde! **

**L'histoire ne m'appartient, pas elle appartient à LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews elles me font toujours plaisir ^^**

**Ici les choses commencent enfin à s'arranger. Je dois dire que j'aime pas beaucoup les chapitres 10 et 11 , je déteste voir Brittany et Santana fâchées :(**

**Joyeux Noël ! :)**

**Bon allez je vous fous la paix, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Brittany<strong>

Furieuse. J'étais en fait furieuse contre Santana. Il m'avait fallu presque trois semaines pour l'accepter, et pendant ce temps, ma colère était devenue plus forte de jour en jour. _Égoïste. _Je détestais ne serait-que penser ce mot en association avec elle, peut-être avais-je tort de ressentir ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en train d'être incroyablement égoïste. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance que j'ait promis de ne plus la quitter, _elle _avait aussi fait une promesse, une qu'elle avait brisée et je ne pouvais pas trainer dans le coin et attendre qu'elle revienne. Cela n'allait visiblement pas arriver. De plus, j'avais des chose plus importantes pour lesquelles je devais m'inquiéter.

J'avais désormais un officiel ventre de femme enceinte, même si il était toujours suffisamment petit pour que personne ne le remarque. D'après internet, mon bébé avait la taille d'un orange et j'avais pris l'habitude de lui parler. _Bien bébé, demain ça y est, c'est le jour où nous saurons ce que nous faisons ici. _Ce n'était pas au hasard que j'avais choisi demain, demain allait être le jour de la quatrième séance de thérapie où Santana ne se montrerait pas et demain était le jour où j'en aurais fini de lui laisser une chance de se calmer.

J'avais duré vingt-huit heures dans l'appartement de Santana avant d'emballer le peu que j'avais et d'aller chez Quinn et Archie à Mamaroneck. Je n'étais toujours pas sure du pourquoi Santana avait été celle qui partait au départ, mais je n'allais pas trainer dans le coin si elle revenait. Selon Blaine (mon contact le plus fréquent de la Team Santana, vu que, comme il l'avait dit lui-même elle ne l'aimait pas tellement que ça et donc il s'en moquais s'il elle était embêtée) l'appartement était un no man's land. Santana dormait toujours chez Finn et Rachel, refusant de rentrer chez elle.

"Quinn, tu veux manger des burritos?" Appelais-je depuis le canapé.

"Encore? Tu sais que tu as mangé des burritos de chez Harry pendant les cinq derniers jours, n'est-ce pas? C'est en fait plutôt dégoutant de te regarder."

"Je dois prendre le train pendant presque une heure pour aller au travail et c'est la même chose pour revenir ici, je danse pendant six heures de suite _et _je suis un panda triste. Oh, ai-je mentionné que j'étais enceinte? Ce bébé aime les burritos au poulet grillé!"

Quinn était très fair-play et je l'admirais beaucoup pour ça. elle n'avait même pas essayer d'alimenter ma colère, même si Santana avait été contre façon Lima Heights, mais elle me laisser gérer tout ça à ma façon. Je pouvais rester ici, Quinn l'avait dit clairement, et pour aussi longtemps que je le voulais, mais je me sentais déjà comme une invitée dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. À la place, j'avais commencé à poser des questions autour de moi à propos des appartements dans Lower Manhattan et Brooklyn, supposant que les deux seraient un bon endroit pour élever un bébé. _Tout va bien se passer pour nous, petite fève, _dis-je à mon ventre, mais surtout , c'était ce que j'espérais.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Santana<strong>

Apparemment, quand vous êtes en bonne santé, vous êtes supposé être heureux. La bonne blague! Chaque matin, j'étais debout juste après que le ciel soit assez clair pour que je ne sois pas terrifiée et je courrai dehors sur le trottoir quatre, cinq, six miles* autour de Brooklyn. J'allais aux réunions, j'allais à ma thérapie, je travaillais dans Prospect Park, je gérais, comme je m'étais promis de le faire. Physiquement et émotionnellement, je devenais plus forte et en meilleure santé après trois semaines mais je ressentais toujours cette tristesse, et je savait que je ne serait pas capable de m'en débarrasser.

"Santana!" Appela quelqu'un derrière moi pendant que je courrais dans le parc. Je tournai brusquement ma tête et fus choquée de voir Blaine.

"Hé bien bonjour, court-shorts." Lui répondis-je, ralentissant mon pas. "Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu cours dans Brooklyn maintenant au lieu de courir dans ton propre quartier?"

"Ouais, je suis venu pour te parler. Vu que tu aimes ignorer mais coups de fil c'était la seule solution."

"Ne trouve tu pas que c'est un peu effrayant que tu sache exactement où et quand je vais courir? De plus si c'est un Britt-tervention, tu peux l'oublier!"

"Pas effrayant, informé et oui c'est exactement ça. Je ne vais pas l'oublier, écoute moi."

On penserait bien qu'avec leurs travails et leurs relations et vous savez, l'entièreté de leurs vies qui n'ont rien à voir avec _moi_, ils ne trouveraient pas un truc pour lequel ils me harcèleraient sans cesse. Mais ils y arrivaient parce que vraiment, être insupportablement odieux, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux. J'envisageais d'accélérer à nouveau et éviter cette conversation mais la vérité c'était que je _voulais _entendre ce que Blaine avait à dire sur elle.

"Bien, cinq minutes, Warbler."

"Bien. On ne s'est jamais beaucoup aimé mais je t'ai toujours respectée. Tu es forte et tu fais ce que tu as à faire pour les gens que tu aimes. Je sais que tu es toujours en train d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ta vie, Santana, mais tu peux toujours faire ça sans être complètement égoïste."

"Je ne suis pas égoïste." Le coupais-je. "Elle-"

"_Elle _rien du tout. Oui, tu as été prise par surprise qu'elle soit enceinte mais tu dois l'accepter et gérer ça. Tu ne vas jamais pouvoir l'oublier donc bouder à propos de ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais qu'elle s'est rendue à votre thérapie de couple seule pendant trois semaines et qu'elle y pleure chaque fois? Où as-tu déjà pensé qu'elle est peut-être complètement terrifiée de faire ça toute seule? Et que tes amis lui parlent à peine parce qu'ils ont peur que ce soit la même chose que de te jeter dans un bar? Donc, oui, tu es égoïste. Et juste pour que tu sache, elle en a fini avec ça. Si tu n'arrange pas les choses, tu la perdras pour de bon. _Aucun _d'entre nous ne veut ça pour toi, on sait tous à quel point tu l'aimes."

Blaine ne resta pas assez longtemps pour entendre ma réponse, il fit demi-tour et courut dans la direction opposée. Étais-je vraiment si égoïste? Je sentais en quelque sorte que j'avais droit à ça. Mais ensuite je pensais à Britt, assise dans le bureau du Dr. Collins toute seule et effrayée, pleurant. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'elle était venue? J'avais supposé qu'il avait annulé ces rendez-vous. Elle avait tenu sa promesse et ne s'était pas éloignée de moi, mais je n'étais pas sure de ma capacité à pouvoir revenir vers elle.

Je regardai l'heure, il était un peu après huit heure et si Brittany allait toujours à ces rendez-vous, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à y arriver à l'heure. Ça y était, la décision pour laquelle j'avais hésité pendant des semaines et j'avais moins d'une heure pour me décider. Je l'aimais, bébé de Sam ou non, et je devais arranger les choses avant de la perdre pour de bon. Transpirante et étant un gâchis complet, je commençai à courir vers la station de métro de la 7ème Avenue.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Brittany<strong>

Je n'étais pas choquée qu'elle ne se soit pas montrée, vraiment, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que ça me blesse autant que ça. Santana et moi, c'était fini, pour de vrai, et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Les choses auraient été différentes si ça avait juste été moi surtout depuis que j'avais promis que je passerai le reste de ma vie à m'amender auprès d'elle pour les trois dernières années. Mais je n'étais plus toute seule et je ne le serai jamais plus. Avais-je été idéaliste de penser que nous pourrions toutes les deux élever ce bébé et être une famille heureuse? Sans doute. Mais j'aimais voir le meilleur dans tout, surtout en elle. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la réalité.

"Dr. Collins, c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici." Lui dis-je.

"Je l'avais deviné. Vous n'avez rien dit du tout ni pleuré aujourd'hui."

"Je l'ai accepté. Je souhaite plus que tout que Santana et moi puissions régler les choses mais je ne peux pas être la seule à essayer."

"Bonne chance, Brittany. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché."

"Merci. J'espère qu'elle va continuer à venir vous voir, continuer à aller mieux. Même si je suis furieuse contre elle, je pense toujours que c'est une personne extraordinaire. Elle a tellement mal à l'intérieur qu'elle fait mal aux gens autour d'elle, mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle arrêtera."

"Elle vous aime, c'est évident d'après la manière dont vous interagissez ensemble. Mais je pense que vous faites ce qui est bon pour vous en vous en allant."

Je restais assise pendant quelques minute, digérant ce qui était en train de se passer. Mon estomac était douloureux, sans doute à cause du burrito que j'avais mangé la nuit précédente, mais peut être aussi à cause de la déception que je ressentais. Attrapant mon sac de danse sur le sol, je fis un dernier geste d'au revoir au Dr. Collins et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Santana<strong>

Les retard de ligne, train de l'enfer. J'avais littéralement arpenter le long du wagon de métro, convaincue que je n'arriverais jamais à temps. Quand le train s'arrêta à l'Union Square, je m'arrangeai pour pousser tout le monde sur mon chemin le long des escaliers. Haletant à la recherche d'aire en haut des escaliers, je repris mon sprint et couru le long des huit maisons vers le bureau du Dr. Collins.

Brittany était dans la porte tournante quand j'atteignis l'avant du bâtiment, et quand elle en sorti je fus décontenancée par son apparence. Même si c'était subtil, son corps avait commencé à changé et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait l'air encore plus belle que ce qu'elle avait toujours été. J'eu le souffle coupé en la regardant mais quand ces yeux bleus glacials fixèrent les miens, il y avait une froideur que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

"Salut." Dis-je doucement, avançant d'un pas vers elle.

"Salut, Santana." Répondit-elle sans trop d'émotions dans la voix.

Elle commença à marcher, tournant légèrement sa tête pour voir si je suivais. _Je ne ferais pas ça dans la rue, _pensais-je l'entendre dire entre ses dents, donc je gardais son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au studio de danse. Britt salua quelques personnes dans le hall avant d'entrer dans une classe et de fermer la porte derrière nous.

"Je suppose que tu voulais parler?" Demanda-t-elle, la voix toujours neutre.

"C'est ça. Je suis désolée, j'étais en retard aujourd'hui."

"En retard, c'était il y a quarante-cinq minutes. Tu étais absente, comme pour les trois autres sessions. De plus, tu as ignoré mes appels. À ce stade, je ne suis pas sure de ce que tu as à me dire."

"Britt." Commençais-je, puis je m'arrêtais quand je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration jusqu'à reprendre contenance et essayais à nouveau. "Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé. J'étais vraiment stupide."

"C'est tout ce pour quoi tu es désolée?" Elle rit amèrement, un son que je ne la savais pas capable de produire.

"Non. Je suis désolée à propos de tellement de choses. Je suis désolée d'être partie, désolée de t'avoir presque appelée stupide, et surtout, je suis désolée d'avoir été si égoïste."

Nous restâmes là, en silence pour beaucoup trop longtemps et je me trémoussais, attendant un réponse. Le visage de Brittany ne semblait pas s'adoucir. Je voulais en dire plus, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. C'était étrange, même si j'avais couru pour l'attraper, je n'étais pas sure de moi mais maintenant, alors que j'étais là à attendre, je savais que c'était ce que je voulais, me remettre avec Brittany. Mon être tout entier avait besoin d'elle.

"Oui, tu l'étais." Dit-elle finalement. "Sais-tu à quel point je suis terrifiée, San? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu et ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose que j'ai fait pour te blesser. Tu t'es enfuie, donc je n'étais pas seulement inquiète pour moi, j'étais aussi inquiète pour toi, j'avais peur que tu t'inflige quelque chose de terrible. Ce n'était pas juste envers moi. Tu sais que te blesser est la dernière chose que je veux faire et je suis désolée que ça te blesse tellement mais c'est une réalité."

"Je sais."

" 'Je sais' n'est pas vraiment suffisant. Je t'aime tellement et je veux être avec toi mais cela ne nous concerne plus que toute les deux. Tu ne peux pas penser que tu est ok avec ça aujourd'hui puis t'enfuir à nouveau demain."

"Je ne m'enfuirai pas, je suis où je veux être. _Pour toujours._"

Je lui tendis mon petit doigt et elle hésita avant de lier le sien au mien et de sourire faiblement. Elle n'était pas encore complètement convaincue mais je voulais vraiment dire ce que je disais. Mon estomac se noua un peu quand je réalisai que je venais en fait de promettre d'élever le bébé de Britt avec elle. Je n'étais même pas sure que j'étais capable de prendre soin d'un enfant, mais pour l'amour de ma vie, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour l'être.

"Tu veux bien diner avec moi ce soir?" Demandais-je avec espoir. "Je pense que nous devons encore parler de beaucoup de choses."

"J'ai fini à dix-huit heure. Et juste pour que tu sois au courant, on mange des burritos."

* * *

><p><strong>*4 miles=6,4km; 5 miles=8km; 6miles=9,6km<strong>

**Voila! Enfin elles ont parlé ! :D Comme quoi tout peut s'arranger ^^**


	13. Chapitre 13 Faire amende honorable

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous êtes super :D**

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly (****s/9174156/13/Finding-the-Way-Back)**

**Je pense que vous allez aimez ce chapitre, après la dispute, la réconciliation ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Santana<strong>

Quand je rentrai dans l'appartement cet après-midi là, j'avais oublié l'état de désordre dans lequel on l'avait laissé. Le lit était toujours défait depuis trois semaines, il y avait des vêtements que Finn avait réussi à éparpiller et comme partout à New York, une petite couche de poussière s'était formée sur à peu près tout dans l'appartement. Mes nerfs étaient à vif et quand je fus finalement capable de prendre une douche à 17h30, je restais juste debout à l'intérieur, lassant l'eau couler sur moi.

Après avoir séché mes cheveux et enfilai un pull. Je commençai à arpenter l'appartement. Il était seulement un peu après dix-huit heure et je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point j'étais terrifiée que Brittany ne se montre pas. Quand j'entendis les clés dans la serrure, je me forçai à m'asseoir dans le canapé et à prétendre que je n'avais pas été sur le point de devenir folle.

"Hey." Dis-je doucement.

"Hey toi même." Brittany sourit, même si elle avait l'air de pouvoir s'endormir juste en restant debout là.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu as l'air épuisée."

"Je _suis _épuisée. On travaille sur une nouvelle chorégraphie et j'ai passé la journée entière à la répéter encore et encore." Me dit-elle, lâchant son manteau et s'écroulant à côté de moi dans le canapé.

"Que puis-je faire pour t'aider? Je peux te donner quelque chose?"

"De la nourriture! J'ai encore plus faim quand je suis fatiguée. Tu sais le meilleurs burritos viennent de Blockheads, et je dois vraiment placer ceux de Quinn à la deuxième place."

Grinçant des dents à la mention de Quinn, j'appelai pour commander la nourriture, heureuse que cela me donne un peu plus de temps avant que j'ait besoin de parler. Quand les gens disent _une beauté ravageuse_, je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Mais, pendant que j'étais debout dans la cuisine au téléphone, je regardais Brittany , couchée sur le canapé en leggings et en débardeur et avec des mèches de cheveux collées sur le front, je le compris enfin. Le désir monta en moi, je pus le sentir juste en dessous de mon nombril et je secouai ma tête et avalai ma salive pour essayer de le réprimer. _Reprends-toi, Lopez, _je répétais mon mantra.

Plaçant les pieds de Britt dans mon giron pour me faire de la place sur le canapé, je résistais au besoin de la toucher un peu plus. Cette nuit était destinée à parler de notre situation et à faire des plans pour le futur; pas à embuer mon esprit et risquer d'embêter Brittany dans le processus.

"Donc..." Britt laissa sa voix s'éteindre, attendant que je commence à parler.

"Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue ce soir B, je veux faire tout ce qui est possible pour que notre relation fonctionne."

"Peut-on en parler un peu?" Demanda-t-elle doucement et j'acquiesçai. "Blaine a dit que tu vas à des réunions et que tu n'as toujours pas touché un verre, je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis très fière de toi pour ça, Santana. Mais comment te sens-tu à l'intérieur? J'ai besoin de savoir où tu as la tête."

"Bien... J'imagine que j'ai toujours vraiment peur la plupart du temps. Ma gorge me fait toujours mal sans raison et j'ai d'affreux cauchemars mais je n'ai plus eu un seul vrai épisode. Ce qui est vraiment une bonne chose parce que Rachel laisse des boules des ses cheveux dégoutants partout et être jetée dans la baignoire veut fondamentalement dire en ressortir en ayant l'air de Chewbacca. J'en ai toujours des hauts le cœur rien qu'à penser à la dernière fois."

"S'il te plait ne me fait pas vomir." Ria-t-elle. "C'est sans doute la chose la plus dégoutante que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps. De plus, je me rappelle la fois où tu as vomis au Breadstix parce que tu _pensais _avoir vu un cheveux dans ta nourriture, donc je sais que tu es hyper sensible."

"Oh mon Dieu, pitié, on doit arrêter de parler de ça maintenant."

"Tu es sure? Parce que je peux continuer." Elle entortilla ses doigts avec ses cheveux. "Tu en veux un peu avec ta nourriture ce soir?"

"Tu sais que l'univers est cruel, n'est-ce pas? Dieu me fait aimer les filles et il fait aussi en sorte que j'aye une aversion extrême envers les longues mèches de cheveux, même celles de cet blonde sexy que je connais."

Nous riions tellement aisément que j'en oubliais presque que nous étions en train d'essayer d'avoir une conversation sérieuse. Ce fut Britt qui redevint finalement sérieuse et me pris la main. La revoilà, cette décharge électrique qui avait toujours confirmé que j'avais raison de croire que nous étions complètement faites l'une pour l'autre.

"Tu peux vraiment le faire, Santana?" Demanda-t-elle, avec une sincérité à briser le cœur sur son visage. "Tu le pensais vraiment ce matin quand tu as dit que nous pouvions faire ça ensemble?"

"Tu sais, tu as toujours eu raison à propos du fait que les blondes ont des pouvoirs magiques. C'est quelque chose que je ne me serais jamais crue capable de faire, mais tu vas avoir un bébé et je veux être là à chaque étape. Je te le promet, Brittany S. Pierce, je suis à fond dedans."

Quand le repas fut finalement livré, Brittany alterna entre manger quelques bouchées et s'appuyer à moitié endormie sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Après avoir été dans la cuisine pour jeter les déchets et lui avoir pris un peu d'eau, je revins dans la pièce pour la trouver profondément endormie. Aussi paisible qu'elle avait l'air, je savais que ce serait douloureux pour elle le matin si elle dormait dans cette position sur le canapé toute la nuit. Ne voulant pas la surprendre, je pressais mon front contre le sien et murmurait doucement son nom.

"Allez, Britt, tu dois aller au lit." Dis-je quand elle cligna des yeux.

"Tellement. Fatiguée." Murmura-t-elle lorsque je l'aidai à se mettre debout et la portai à moitié dans le lit. "Dois dire à Quinn..."

"Je vais l'appeler." J'étais surprise par ma volonté de le faire. "Bonne nuit, beauté."

Après avoir embrassé le bout de son nez, je sortis de la pièce et restai dans l'encadrement de la porte à la fixer pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle était toujours en vêtements de travail et relativement plein de transpiration mais au moins elle dormirait confortablement. Fermant la porte pour ne pas la réveiller en parlant au téléphone, je revins dans le salon et composai le numéro de Quinn. Cet appel n'était pas seulement pour lui dire que Britt allait bien, c'était surtout pour effectuer un pas important dans la guérison- faire amende honorable.

"Bien, bien." Dis Quinn quand elle répondit au téléphone. "Bonjour Satan, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parlé. Tu vas encore user de violence physique contre moi?"

"Écoute Q, je suis en train de faire ce truc où je m'excuse là, et je suis désolée de t'avoir poussée. Tu étais en quelque sorte là et tu m'as toujours en quelque sorte emmerdée donc tu étais une cible facile."

"Est-ce que c'est _vraiment _tes excuses?"

"Donne moi un moment, c'est le meilleur que tu peux avoir de moi maintenant donc accepte-les ou laisse moi tranquille."

"Autre chose pour laquelle tu es désolée?"

"Tu me tues Fabray- ou, qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant, Chapman? Désolée d'avoir raté ton mariage et désolée d'avoir insinué que tu aurais de multiples divorces. Je suis sure que le vieux Arch est un gars charmant" Lui dis-je, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas paraitre sarcastique.

"Bien, merci pour ces faibles excuses Santana, tu es chanceuse que je te connais depuis le collège et que je vais en fait les accepter."

_Chanceuse. _C'était définitivement un mot que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis longtemps pour me décrire, mais mon étrange groupe d'ami était vraiment en train de commencer à me faire croire que c'étais vrai. Ils étaient là pour moi, inconditionnellement, et je ne serais pas là où je suis aujourd'hui sans eux. Oui, je leur disait presque tout le temps des choses pas très gentilles mais c'était une preuve d'amour, façon Lopez.

"Au fait Quinn, Brittany s'est endormie ici mais elle avait peur que tu t'inquiètes."

"Quand elle m'a dit où elle allait ce soir, je me doutais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas chez moi. C'est en fait un peu dégoutant comme vous vous embrassez et réconciliez aussi rapidement. Je suppose qu'elle ne revient pas ici demain?"

"Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé mais j'espère que non."

Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé un peu après minuit, ne voulant pas me faufiler dans le lit et réveiller Brittany. À 6h13 le matin suivant, je me levai pour faire du café. Il était assez tôt et je supposai que je pouvais aller courir un peu et acheter quelques trucs pour le déjeuner, le tout avant que Britt se réveille. Qui était cette lève-tôt et qu'avait-elle fait de Santana Lopez?

Quand je revins dans l'appartement, les mains pleines de sacs venant de chez D'Agostino, Britt était assise à la table, habillée d'un de mes pantalons de training avec ses cheveux toujours mouillés, elle sortait sans doute de la douche. Lorsque qu'elle regarda dans les sacs, elle fronça le nez et fit la moue.

"Quel type de nourriture c'est?"

"Yaourt, jus d'orange, lait, pamplemousse, Special K" Je commençai à énumérer les objets qui étaient dans les sacs.

"Oui, je peux voir ça. Je veux dire, où sont les Lucky Charms ou peut-être du bacon, ça pourrait être extraordinaire maintenant!"

"Et aussi très mauvais pour toi. Quinn dit que tu vis de burritos, peut-être que tu devrais mettre _quelque chose _qui a une vraie valeur nutritionnelle dans ton corps"

"Dit la fille dont le garde-manger est constitué de café et de Funions."*

Je commençai à couper le pamplemousse pendant qu'elle me taquinait. Britt avait raison, personne ne me surprendrait à avaler ce type de nourriture mais je n'étais pas vraiment un exemple au niveau alimentation. La tequila et les cigarettes étaient la base de mon régime alimentaire pendant trois ans et je n'étais pas non plus enceinte. Elle sentis le pamplemousse quand je le levai devant son nez, ouvrit un placard pour prendre du sucre et me tira la langue.

"C'est un peu contraire à ce que j'avais en tête, Britt-Britt" Je souris lorsqu'elle jeta un morceau de pamplemousse recouvert de sucre dans sa bouche. "De plus, surveille cette langue ou je devrais faire quelque chose à propos de ça."

"Oh vraiment..." Elle baissa la voix et s'approcha de moi.

"Oui, je pense." Dis-je dans un souffle.

Les lèvres de Brittany étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes et je sortis ma langue pour lécher le sucre qui était dessus. Elle attira mon corps à elle et j'expirais rapidement, presque hypnotisée par la sensation que j'avais en sentant ses nouvelles courbes. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens et je su que le désir que je pouvais y voir reflétait le mien. Avant que je puisse penser à autre chose, Britt me poussa dans la chambre puis sur le lit.

Pendant qu'elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, sa main droite glissa le long de mon short de course et sa main gauche se lia à la mienne. Je sentis mon corps vibrer quand elle la fit monter plus haut. Lâchant sa main, mes pouces attrapèrent le haut de son pantalon et je le lui enlevais. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine était en feu et je suçai la lèvre inférieure de Britt.

"Enlève ton t-shirt." Murmurais-je et elle hésita seulement une fraction de seconde avant de se séparer de moi et de le passer par dessus sa tête.

L'émerveillement que je ressentis en regardant son corps envoya une décharge dans mon bas-ventre et j'eu l'impression que seulement quelques secondes passèrent avant que ses doigts ne m'envolent au septième ciel. Brittany enfoui son visage dans ma poitrine et mes mains tremblantes l'emmenèrent au même endroit que celui où j'étais. Son corps devint mou contre le mien et nous restâmes couchées là, les membres enlacés pendant presqu'une demi-heure avant qu'une d'entre nous puisse bouger ou parler.

"Wow." Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux autour de mon visage. "On a toujours été douées, mais jamais à ce point."

"De retour et mieux que jamais."

"Tu sais, ça veut dire que tu n'est pas autorisée à retourner chez Quinn. J'ai besoin de toi dans mon lit pour toujours."

"Oh, fais-moi confiance, San, je ne vais nulle part." Elle me fis un sourire narquois.

"Bien, maintenant va manger ton pamplemousse!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Des Funions ce sont des chips en forme d'anneau qui goutent l' oignon, si si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :p <strong>


	14. Chapitre 14 Nobody said it was easy

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews elles sont super motivantes:) **

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à LeighKelly (****u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais je n'ai pas traduit le titre de ce chapitre. En fait, c'est une phrase tirée de la chanson "The Scientist" de Coldplay. C'est la chanson chantée à la fin de l'épisode 4 de la saison 4 (l'épisode où tout va mal pour les couples de Glee). Bref, je voulais laisser ça comme ça vu que ça vient d'une chanson tout ça, ... On pourrait traduire "Nobody said it was easy" par "Personne n'a dit que c'était facile"**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Mon cœur commença à s'accélérer quand je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit dans un lit vide. Brittany était de retour depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et mon corps s'était tellement habitué à être enlacé au sien que j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait une part de moi. Comme d'habitude, ma première réaction fut de paniquer et je sautais immédiatement du lit.<p>

"Britt!" Appelais-je. "Tu vas bien?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et mes yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Bien sur, n'importe quelle personne un tant soi peu rationnelle aurait supposé qu'elle utilisait la salle de bain mais son absence de réponse envoya directement une vague de peur dans mon cœur. Rapidement, j'ouvris la porte et me préparais à une scène terrible. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas totalement tort. Assise sur le couvercle fermé des toilettes, Brittany, la tête entre les mains était secouée de sanglots. Mon cœur fit un embardée et je me rapprochai d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose? Tu es malade?" Je commençai à la bombarder de questions et elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

M'accroupissant devant elle, je caressai doucement ses cheveux et murmurai des mots d'apaisement dans son oreille. Mon estomac se tordit à chacun de ses halètements et je m'inquiétais en me demandant depuis combien de temps elle était assise toute seule dans cette salle de bain. Elle plaça sa main sur ma poitrine, sentant les battements de mon cœur, s'en servant comme d'une ancre, de la même manière que je le faisais souvent avec elle. Cela pris quelques minutes avant que ses halètements s'arrêtent mais les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

"Quand tu es prête, parle moi, s'il te plait." Murmurais-je, couvrant de ma main celle qu'elle avait placé sur ma poitrine.

"Je suis. Désolée. De t'avoir. Réveillée." Hoqueta-t-elle.

"Hey, il n'y a pas de quoi être désolée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Ça va, ça va aller."

"Brittany. Ça ne va pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi contrarié avant, dis moi pourquoi."

"Sam." Dit-elle dans un souffle, le nom presque inaudible.

Instinctivement, j'eu l'impression d'avoir été frappée. Je me raidis pour m'empêcher de me reculer d'elle et regardai dans les yeux bleus de Brittany qui étaient assombris de tristesse. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que Rachel m'avait appelée à Brooklyn pour que je fasse en sorte que Brittany arrête de pleurer. Elle m'avait dit cette nuit-là qu'elle se reprochait la mort de Sam, puis tout était devenu complètement fou, très vite et on en avait plus jamais parlé. Mon Dieu, j'étais _vraiment _quelqu'un d'horrible.

"Tu peux me parler." Lui assurais-je. "Tu dois t'ouvrir à moi."

"J'ai tellement mal parfois." Brittany se glissa au sol près de moi. "Je n'ai jamais voulu blesse personne et parfois je vois tous ces visages dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire le cœur."

"Quels visages?"

"Sam, ses parents, Stevie et Stacy. Ils me hantent. Aux funérailles on aurait dit que toute la magie de leur monde leur avait été enlevée d'un seul coup."

J'avais besoin d'une minute pour réfléchir, donc fis des ronds avec mes doigts sur le dos de Brittany et pris une profonde inspiration. Personne ne voulait jamais entendre que tout allait bien se passer, je le savais par expérience, surtout parce que certaines choses n'iraient _jamais _bien. La douce et belle Brittany n'arrêterait jamais de se faire des reproches, peu importe ce que moi ou n'importe qui d'autre lui dirait. Bouche de mérou pouvait se relever de sa tombe et le lui dire lui-même, mais une fois que ce sentiment ce serait enraciner dans son cœur, il serait toujours là.

"Tu sais déjà que je ne pourrais jamais croire que c'est ta faute." Commençais-je finalement. "Mais je crois que tu crois que ça l'est et c'est tout ce qui compte. Le truc qui craint c'est que, une fois que quelque chose se passe, tout l'or du monde ne peux rien y changer. Bouche de.. hem... Sam et moi ne nous entendons peut-être pas très bien mais on était tous deux d'accord sur une chose, c'est que tu es incroyablement extraordinaire. Je peux dire sans aucun doute qu'il voudrait que tu te pardonnes."

"Je ne sais juste pas comment je peux le faire. C'est tellement injuste que je puisse être ici avec toi, la seule chose que j'ai jamais vraiment désirée et que Sam n'est même plus de ce monde."

"La vie est injuste, Britt, tu sais que je peux en certifier."

"Tout l'est." Murmura-t-elle. "Ces mauvaises choses continue d'arriver aux gens dont je me soucie."

J'avais mal au cœur pour elle. C'était le truc à avec Brittany, elle était tellement heureuse tout le temps que quand sa tristesse faisait finalement surface, vous étiez complètement perdus et ne saviez pas comment l'aider. De toute la douleur que j'ai ressenti dans ma vie, être incapable de prendre sa propre douleur était peut-être ce qui m'avais le plus fait mal. Elle avait désormais replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine et était en train de se balancer. Je l'attirai rapidement à moi et enroulai fermement mes bras autour d'elle.

"Comment je suis censée faire ça?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Tu fais exactement ce que tu m'as dit de faire. Tu demandes de l'aide puis tu t'assures de prendre toute l'aide qu'on te donne."

Nous restâmes assises là pendant presque une heure, nous balançant ensemble. Finalement, quand elle sembla suffisamment calmée, je me levai et attrapai sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La guidant vers le lit, j'enroulais la couette autour de nous et embrassais le haut de sa tête. elle appuya son front contre le mieux et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

"Est-ce qu'on va y arriver?" Elle me pris par surprise et mon cœur fit un bond.

"Bien sur qu'on va y arriver. Pourquoi penserait tu le contraire?"

"Les choses ne seront jamais facile pour nous. On fait un pas en avant et après on a l'impression qu'on finit plus loin en arrière que là où on avait commencé quelques jours plus tard. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver quand..." Sa voix s'éteignit.

_Quand le bébé va arriver. _Je finis silencieusement sa phrase. C'était un éléphant de la taille d'un avocat dans la pièce, c'était une certitude.* Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire pour nous. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'après avoir presque perdu Brittany à nouveau, je ferais _n'importe quoi _pour la garder auprès de moi, même si ça voulait dire porter ce bébé dans mon propre utérus. Mais c'était un sujet que j'avais tellement peur d'aborder. Comment déterminait-t-on son rôle dans la vie d'un enfant sur lequel on avait aucun droit?

"Quand tu auras ce bébé, tu vas l'aimer et je vais l'aimer aussi, aussi longtemps que tu me laisseras le faire."

"Oh, San." Souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes. "Bien sur que je te laisseras faire. J'avais juste peur que tu ne veuilles pas."

"Tu sais que je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde. Quelque chose qui a une petite part de toi aura mon cœur."

Brittany et moi pleurions toutes les deux, sentant le poids de nos émotions entre nous. Je me promis de faire en sorte d'être plus disponible pour qu'elle puisse me parler. Elle avait caché ça à cause de moi et je ne pouvais pas laisser mon entêtement être la cause de notre fin. Nous allions y arriver, j'en étais sure, nous étions toutes les deux brisées à notre manière mais ensembles, on pourrait recoller les morceaux.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bon je voyais vraiment pas comment traduire cette expression "an elephant in the room" en gros c'est un sujet dont on évite de parler mais dont il est important de parler et on fait l'autruche par rapport à ce sujet. C'est une belle expression imagée mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment la traduire en français, si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse :p<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés, préparez vous pour un chapitre tout doux et tout mignon ^^ **

**À la prochaine! :)**


	15. Chapitre 15Plus que ce je n'ai jamais eu

**Bonjour tous! **

**L'histoire n'est pas de moi elle est de LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Une fois de plus merci pour vos reviews elles font toujours super plaisir! :)**

**Ce chapitre-ci est un de mes préférés :p**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>C'était presque impossible de ce concentrer sur <em>quoique ce soit<em> avec Brittany dansant à trois mètres de moi. Mon casque était sur mes oreilles et j'étais une fois de plus en train de tapoter inutilement sur l'écran de mon iPad, essayant que la musique s'écrive d'elle-même. J'avais vraiment l'impression que cet album était une blague, mais avec seulement quatre chansons écrites, j'allait perdre mon travail si je ne me remettais pas vite. Comment se faisait-il que j'avais été capable d'écrire des chansons d'amour avec le cœur brisé pendant si longtemps et que maintenant que mon cœur était un peu moins brisé, les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir?

Après avoir frappé ma tête contre la table dans un geste de frustration, je pus sentir Brittany se glisser dans le siège à côté de moi. Ouvrant mes yeux, je la vis juste en face de moi, sa tête à côté de la mienne sur la table. C'était l'une de ces choses qu'elle faisait et dont elle n'avait aucune idée de combien c'était adorable et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire immédiatement.

"Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de combien tu es mignonne." Lui dis-je

"J'en ai une petite idée." Elle souris narquoisement. "Même si je préfère incroyablement sexy à mignonne."

"Fais moi confiance, je sais que tu es aussi incroyablement sexy. Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est impossible pour moi d'avancer dans mon travail pendant que tu fais des mouvements aussi _bootylicious _dans tout l'appartement?"*

"San, je pense que personne ne dit plus _bootylicious _depuis genre dix ans." Ria Brittany. "Peut-être que tu devrais sortir de la maison plus souvent pour apprendre un nouveau jargon."

C'était ces moments-là dans notre relation que j'apprécierai toujours. Ils me montraient à quel point Brittany était merveilleusement spéciale. Même si seulement deux jours avaient passé depuis notre discussion nocturne et que l'émotion était toujours à son point le plus haut, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de sourire et de me faire sourire avec elle. Pour lui montrer mon appréciation, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres sans même lever ma tête de la table.

"Cet album craint." Lui dis-je

"Bébé, tu es tellement talentueuse, je sais qu'il ne craint pas."

"Oh fais moi confiance, il craint vraiment. Je _déteste _ce type et chaque fois que je m'assieds pour écrire pour lui, je finis simplement par penser à combien je voudrais le frapper pour enlever son regard effrayant d'idole des ados."

"J'ai une question." Britt devint extrêmement sérieuse. "Pourquoi écris-tu pour d'autres personnes? Tu as une voix d'enfer et ta musique sonnerait tellement mieux si tu étais celle qui la chantait."

Aucune de nous deux n'avait levé sa tête et je fermai les yeux pour cacher à Brittany la tristesse qui y avait fait irruption. Pendant les premiers mois après mon attaque, les docteurs avaient discuté de ma capacité à pouvoir chanter à nouveau. Finalement, ils avaient conclu que mes cordes vocales n'avaient subit de dégâts mais cela m'importait peu. La seule et unique fois où j'avais essayé de chanter en écrivant une chanson, le feu imaginaire qui avait flambé dans ma gorge était devenu tellement fort que j'en avais été physiquement malade. Nope, Santana Lopez ne chantait plus.

"Cette partie de ma vie est derrière moi." Dis-je dans un souffle.

Là où n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait demandé pourquoi, Brittany cligna simplement des yeux pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. Elle était la seule personne au monde qui pouvait me parler bien plus avec ses yeux qu'avec ses mots. Je le savais depuis des années mais cela n'avait jamais cessé de m'étonner.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" Demandais-je à Brittany pendant qu'elle était assise dans le bureau du gynécologue.<p>

"Maintenant? Comme si j'avais mangé trop de burritos."

"Tu _as _mangé trop de burritos. Mais, je veux dire, d'après internet tu devrais être en mesure de sentir le bébé bouger maintenant. Tu ne sens rien?"

Brittany me regarde avec une adoration que je n'avais jamais vu avant, et serra ma main un peu plus fort. Je réalisais que c'était parce que je venais juste d'avouer que j'avais fait des recherches internet sur le bébé et malgré que j'avais promis le contraire, elle pensait _toujours _que j'allais paniquer et être incapable de gérer ça. Oh, je paniquais _toujours, _c'était une certitude, mais je serais capable de le gérer. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour rester sur des sites comme celui qui m'avait dit que le bébé faisait la taille d'un poivron et avait désormais des empreintes digitales mais mon esprit malade et dérangé m'avait conduit à d'autres sites parlant de mort de la mère et d'anormalités fœtales. C'était complètement terrifiant pour moi et j'essayais vraiment de le cacher.

"En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine est en feu à cause de la salsa." Me dit Britt

"Pour ton information, j'étais complètement contre le fait que tu en manges. Tu dois trouver autre chose que des burritos et de la crème glacée à manger!"

"Mmmm, crème glacé. On devrait _carrément _s'arrêter au Shake Shack sur le chemin vers la maison."

"On ne va pas encore faire la file pendant une heure pour un milkshake, quand il y a dix-sept autres endroits où-"

Ma phrase fut coupée par la petite Indienne qui rentra dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être plus vieille que moi ou Britt mais elle portait un badge qui portait le nom de Dr. Singh. Dr. Singh nous souris et commença à tourner les pages du dossier de Brittany. C'était seulement la deuxième visite Brittany et c'était ma première, donc il n'y avait pas besoin de dire que nous étions toutes deux plutôt nerveuses. Ses ongles commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le dos de ma main mais je ne fis aucun geste pour desserrer son étreinte.

"Donc, Mlle Pierce et Mlle..." Dr. Singh s'arrêta, attendant que quelqu'un me présente.

"Lopez." Dis-je un peu trop brusquement et je gagnai un regard _sois gentille _de la part de Brittany.

"Ma petite amie." Britt rayonnait presque et je rougis.

"Ah, bien, je m'excuse." Pour quoi, je n'en était pas sure. "Pouvons-nous commencer?"

Quinn était avec elle la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans ce bureau, donc soit le médecin pensait que j'étais une pure garce, soit que Brittany était une pute ou une combinaison des deux. _Qui se souci de ce qu'elle pense? _Me demandais-je. Je ne m'en étais jamais souciée avant mais ma culpabilité pour avoir abandonné Brittany le moins passé était toujours forte. Les doigts de Britt chatouillèrent le dos de ma main et je sus qu'elle savait exactement ce à quoi je pensais et qu'elle voulait que je m'arrête. Relevant la tête, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

Le médecin mis du gel bleu sur l'estomac gonflé de Britt et commença à y déplacer la machine à ultrasons. La seule chose que je savais de tout ça venait des films, surtout à cause de l'obsession de Rachel avec le film _La vie en plus_, donc je n'étais pas vraiment sure de ce qui m'attendait. Puis je l'entendis, et une boule se forma immédiatement dans ma gorge. Le cœur du bébé. Il battait tellement vite et l'émotion me pris complètement par surprise. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Brittany et je commençai à combattre celle qui se formaient dans les miens. Avant que je puisse bloquer les sentiments qui me submergeaient, l'image de cette minuscule créature apparu sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

"Mesdames." Roucoula le Dr. Singh. "Voici votre bébé."

_Voici votre bébé. _Les mots me frappèrent comme une tonne de briques. Malgré la discussion et les promesses à propos du fait que je serais là pour supporter Brittany, je l'avais toujours considéré comme _son _bébé. Mais à ce moment, entendant ces incroyables battements de cœur et voyant cette minuscule vie bougeant sur l'écran, je sus que je voulais l'entièreté. Plus que tout, je voulais que ce soit aussi _mon _bébé. Les grands yeux bleus de Britt étaient liées aux miens et quand un grand sourire se déploya derrière mes larmes, elle me fit le même sourire en retour.

"Magnifique." Soufflais-je en pleine stupéfaction, pas sure de parler à Britt, au bébé ou aux deux.

"Et fort aussi." Ajouta le Dr. Singh. "Le bébé à l'air en très bonne santé. Voulez-vous savoir le sexe?"

"Non!" Glapis presque immédiatement Brittany. "Je veux attendre."

"Okay." Elle ria. "Bien, tout est réglé. Je vais garder ma date originale prévue pour l'accouchement qui était le 9 août, mais garder à l'esprit que les bébés viennent quand ils viennent. À moins que vous ayez d'autres questions, je vous verrai dans un mois."

Dr. Singh quitta la pièce, me tendant les trois photos du sonogramme qu'elle avait imprimé et je perdis le peu de contenance que j'avais. Mon chant interne de _Reprends toi, Lopez_ était complètement noyé par les battements de cœur qui se jouaient toujours dans mon esprit. Je lâchai Brittany pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller mais j'étais toujours assise dans la chaise quand elle eut fini. Silencieusement, elle s'assit dans mon giron, enlevant les cheveux de mon visage et soulevant mon menton. Mon amour pour elle et ce petit humain nageant était en train de m'écraser et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je gérais bien.

"Tu vas bien?" Sa voix était pleine de préoccupation.

"What the _fuck?_" Je criai presque mais baissai ma voix au mot _fuck_ me rappelant avoir lu que le bébé avait déjà des oreilles. "Ce bébé n'est même pas encore né et il est déjà en train de détruire totalement mon statut de garce. Comment je suis censée intimider l'équivalent féminin du Docteur Doogie quand elle vient de me voir brailler à quel point un battement de cœur est '_magnifique_'?"

"Donc ce _sont _vraiment des larmes de joie Santana." S'émerveilla Brittany. "Mon Dieu, j'avais tellement peur que tu paniques quand elle a dit _votre bébé._"

"Bien, j'ai pensé la même chose mais j'ai paniqué dans la direction opposée. Ce battement de cœur et voir ce tout petit visage... Je ne pense même pas que j'ai les mots. Comment étais-je censée savoir que je voudrais que ce bébé soit aussi le mien?"

"V-vraiment?" Balbutia Brittany. "Tu le veux?"

"Oui. Britt-Britt, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'aimer quelque chose qu'on avait jamais demander, que c'était possible d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est même pas encore né. Mais apparemment, _tout _est possible ces derniers temps."

"Je _savais _que ce bébé était une licorne magique!" Brittany sourit.

"Je m'attendais pas à moins de ta part. Allez, juste pour toi et le bébé licorne magique, je vais attendre une heure dans une file pour un milkshake."

"Hey Santana?"

"Oui."

"Juste pour ton information, il se pourrait que je sois encore plus amoureuse de toi que je l'ai jamais été en ce moment." Dit-elle avec animation.

"Tu dis juste ça parce que tu as une obsession avec les milk-shakes au caramel au beurre salé, et je viens juste d'accepter de t'en apporter un." Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui attrapai la main. La vérité c'était que le sentiment était totalement partagé.

* * *

><p><strong>*bootylicious: contraction de delicious (délicieux) et de booty (attirant) C'est un mot d'argot et je me voyais mal écrire attirilicieux xD<strong>

**Alors vous voyez pourquoi j'adore ce chapitre? ^^**

**À la prochaine!**


	16. Chapitre 16 Les démons qui sont en moi

**Bonjour à tous et bonne année!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles font toujours plaisir! ^^**

**L'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle appartient à LeighKelly (****s/9174156/16/Finding-the-Way-Back)**

**Je vais revenir à une update par semaine, mes examens commencent la semaine prochaine alors faut vraiment que j''étudie :p**

**PS: Le chapitre était censé être en ligne ce matin mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne s'affichait pas**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Avant que ça se passe, je savais que ça allait arriver. Je savais que ça allait arriver et je ne pouvais absolument <em>rien <em>faire pour l'en empêcher. Brittany était endormie, sa tête sur ma poitrine et je sentais déjà tout mon corps devenir faible. Aussi rapidement et doucement que je le pouvais, je m'éloignai d'elle et roulai hors du lit pour me retrouver sur le sol de la chambre. C'était le plus loin où je pouvais aller et le moyen le plus sure de la garder en sécurité.

_Du sang, il y avait tellement de sang partout. Ma vision fut assombrie par le sang et quand j'ouvris ma bouche pour crier, aucun son n'en sortit. Bien sur qu'aucun son n'en sortit parce que le sang venait de ma gorge n'est-ce pas? J'attrapai frénétiquement les deux morceau de peau et tentai d'arrêter le saignement. C'était inutile, le liquide rouge et collant continuait de sortir et je fus prise d'étourdissements._

_Je pouvais sentir ses yeux gris fixés sur moi, j'entendais le rire étranglé de malade qui sortait de sa bouche. Il avait une minuscule cicatrice, juste en-dessous de son oreille gauche et elle se ridait à chaque rire. Le couteau était toujours dans sa main droite et il le fit tourner d'un air absent. Tout commençai à se brouiller puis je la vis. Elle était juste derrière lui, criant mon nom, essayant de m'attraper. J'essayai de lui dire de s'enfuir, qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait déjà vue. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter lorsqu'il l'attrapa et plongea son couteau, dégoulinant déjà de mon propre sang, dans sa gorge._

_"Brittany!" Criais-je, retrouvant miraculeusement ma voix. Brittany était couchée là où on l'avait lâchée et le psychopathe avait disparu. Avec chaque gramme de force qui restait dans mon corps en manque de sang, je rampais jusqu'à elle, attrapant son visage dans mes mains. Je ne savais plus de qui provenait tout ce sang, nous étions toutes deux recouvertes d'un liquide cramoisi. Pressant mon visage contre le sien, je la regardai dans ses yeux bleus pour voir que toute la joie qui faisait mon monde avait disparu et quand je pressai ma tête contre sa poitrine, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence._

_"S'il te plait." Suppliais-je. "S'il te plait Britt."_

Quand je me réveillai, je transpirais et ma gorge me faisait mal. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je su que j'avais vraiment crié. Ouvrant mes yeux, je vis Britt assise à moins d'un mètre de moi, les jambes croisées et ses mains en-dessous d'elle. Elle murmurait des choses que je ne pus pas comprendre et ses larmes silencieuses coulaient sur le sol. Elle priait, réalisais-je, elle priait pour que ça finisse et elle voulait tenir la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite de ne pas me toucher.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était un cauchemar plein d'illusion et mes yeux balayèrent le corps de Britt du regard pour être sûrs qu'elle n'avait subi aucune violence physique. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur son corps, tout cela n'avait pas été réel. J'avais besoin de la toucher mais je ne me faisais pas confiance pour arriver jusqu'à elle en ce moment.

"Santana." Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, ouvrant ses yeux et rencontrant les miens. "Que puis-je faire?"

"Touche moi. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de sentir ta peau contre la mienne et de sentir ton cœur battre près du mien. Fais moi _sentir _que tu es réelle."

"Je suis là." M'apaisa-t-elle, se glissant près de moi. "Tu dois respirer."

"Reste avec moi. Je ne peux pas te perdre."

"Tu ne me perdras pas. Je ne vais nulle part, c'est ce qui est réel."

Ensemble, nous respirâmes et je touchai chaque centimètre de peau exposée de Britt, me laissant réellement sentir qu'elle était avec moi. Ma peur était toujours très présente mais je ne dirais rien à Britt à propos des choses horribles que je venais de voir. Quand nous remirent au lit, je la serrai plus fort contre moi, l'embrassai doucement, sentant la chaleur de son corps se répandre en moi. Je voulais juste oublier, mais alors que je restai éveillée dans l'obscurité de la chambre et la sentis se rendormir, je sus que ça n'allait pas arriver.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quinze minutes que j'étais assise en face du Dr. Collins sans dire un mot avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la gorge. Je devais lui dire, j'avais <em>prévu <em>de lui dire, mais je me sentais coincée. N'étais-je pas censée aller _mieux_? Trois séance de thérapie par semaine, au moins deux autres jours où j'allais à des réunions AA et après la nuit passée, j'avais l'impression que j'allais _de moins en moins bien. _Brittany m'avait proposé de demander à quelqu'un de prendre ses classes du matin et de venir s'assoir ici avec moi mais je savais que si elle était de l'autre côté de la porte, j'aurais encore moins envie d'en parler.

"J'ai eu un épisode la nuit passée." Admis-je au Dr. C. "Mais cette fois-ci c'était complètement différent que tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu."

"Pourquoi ne continueriez vous en m'en parlant?"

Ce que je fis, et mon estomac se noua alors que je décrivis tout le sang, les yeux morts de Brittany et mon incapacité totale à m'arrêter de rejouer la scène encore et encore dans ma tête. Je pouvais sentir mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer rien qu'en racontant l'histoire et le Dr. Collins observa mes réactions. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit concernant le fait que j'étais sa patiente la plus folle, c'était déjà assez terrible que je ne cesse de me rejouer ma _propre _expérience de mort imminente, et maintenant mon esprit ajoutai Brittany dans la scène, juste pour le plaisir.

"A quelle fréquence pensez-vous à la mort?" Me demanda-t-il.

"La mienne ou..?"

"La mort en général."

"Je ne sais pas." Mentis-je.

"Santana."

"Bien. Tout le temps. Avec ma propre mort, ça a été une pensée qui ne m'a jamais quittée depuis que je me suis réveille à l'hôpital mais cette fixation que j'ai sur la mort de Brittany est une nouvelle chose. Si ça m'est presque arrivé à moi, pourquoi pas à elle? Puis j'ai pensé au fait qu'avant les gens mourraient tout le temps en accouchant et j'ai commencé à faire des recherches là dessus. Qu'est-ce que vous savez des hémorragies obstétriques? J'ai vu toutes ces images sur internet et les femmes peuvent en fait _se vider de leur sang _sur la table en accouchant Et c'est seulement une chose-"

"Stop." Me coupa le Dr. Collins. "Je suis plus inquiet à votre sujet qu'aux chances que Brittany a de faire une hémorragie et de mourir à New York en 2019. Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers mois, mais je pense qu'il est temps que nous rediscutions de l'utilisation d'autre chose pour vous aidez à faire face à l'anxiété que vous ressentez toujours."

"Non. Hors de question. Pas de médicaments. Je vous l'ai déjà dit."

"Je suis conscient de ce que vous m'avez dit mais je vous suggère ce qui est le mieux pour vous. Je pense que vous êtes consciente que penser à la mort tout le temps n'est _pas _sain. Vous êtes secouée aujourd'hui, c'est bien pire que votre état lors de nos premières séances, et j'ai peur que vous laissiez vos émotions prendre le dessus sur votre raisonnement logique à nouveau."

Ce que le Dr. Collins était _visiblement _en train de dire était que j'allais commencer à boire à nouveau si ça devenait trop difficile. Je voulais lui dire qu'il avait tort mais après je pensai au fait que j'avais mentis à Brittany après qu'elle se soit endormie, et je sus que je ne pouvais pas dire ça. Mes tremblaient tellement j'avais envie de tequila, assez pour que j'en oublie le cauchemar, pour arrêter de penser _constamment _que Britt allait me filer entre les doigts de la pire manière qui soit. Dr. Collins avait raison et je le détestais pour ça.

"Quelle genre de médicaments?" Demandais-je.

"Je ne veux pas vous donner de benzodiazépine -comme le Valium qu'on vous avait donné, vu que vous et moi savons tous deux que cela présente beaucoup de risques pour vous. Idéalement, j'aimerais que vous commenciez avec une faible dose de SSRI, pour essayer de réguler votre anxiété et de vous faire rester sur la voie de la guérison.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense même pas que ça va aider."

"Santana, ça _va _aider. Mais vous devez m'écouter, certaines personnes ne gèrent pas très bien les premières semaines. Vous pourriez avoir des tremblements, des changement dans votre rythme de sommeil-"

"C'est le contraire de ces spots publicitaires avec des gens rayonnant de bonheur où quelqu'un parle très vite pour vous donner toutes les raisons pour lesquelles vous ne devriez pas prendre _la même drogue _qu'ils ont essayé de vous vendre."* Dis-je d'une voix étranglée en lâchant un rire forcé.

"Il y a toujours des risques, mais il y a un plus grand facteur de risque pour vous si vous ne prenez pas la médication. Les effets secondaires s'arrêteront vite mais vous ne pouvez pas commencer à les prendre puis les arrêter le jour d'après. Il faut un petit peu de temps pour que le médicament commence à faire effet mais cela pourrait vous être bénéfique de lui laisser une chance."

Au final, j'acceptai. Après tout je m'étais promise (ainsi qu'à Brittany) que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour guérir. Pendant que j'attendais dans la pharmacie avec mon ordonnance pour du Paxil serrée dans ma main, je tentai de ne pas laisser paraître ma gêne. Chaque fois que je sentais une vague de faiblesse arriver, je la repoussai, me disant que j'étais forte, que je me battait contre les démons qui étaient en moi.

* * *

><p><strong>*Comment dire? J'ai pas compris cette phrase et je ne vois pas du tout de quel genre de pubs elle parle :**


	17. Chapitre 17 Quand tu seras mère

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Voici le chapitre 17 :)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D**

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly allez faire un tour sur son profil ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

><p>"Je suis à la maison!" Chantonna Brittany en rentrant dans l'appartement.<p>

J'étais couchée sur le canapé avec les yeux fermés mais je sentis un sourire se former sur mes lèvres. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais commencé à prendre les médicaments et mon rythme de sommeil était encore plus déphasé que d'habitude. La plupart des nuits, je ne pouvait pas arrêter mon agitation suffisamment longtemps pour m'endormir. À la place, j'avais pris l'habitude de me reposer sur le canapé pendant la journée en espérant que le sommeil ait raison de moi. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas eu de grands changements même si je me sentais un tout petit peu moins anxieuse, donc je supposais que je pouvais supporter le manque de sommeil pour l'instant.

Avant que je puisse ouvrir les yeux, je sentis les genoux de Britt sur mes cuisses et sa respiration sur mon visage. Elle avait toujours su dire quand je ne dormais pas et s'était immédiatement jetée sur moi - je ne m'en plaignis pas. J'ouvris mes yeux et lui fit une fausse moue qu'elle recouvrit vite de ses propres lèvres. Quand Brittany glissa sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à ma bouche, je pus gouter les Skittles qu'elle avait apparemment mangé plus tôt. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête de lui rappeler que ce _n'était pas des vrais fruits_, et que par conséquent il ne comptaient pas dans comme des fruits dans un régime sain.

"Quelqu'un a passé une bonne journée." Haletais-je, glissant ma main sous son t-shirt.

"Et quelqu'un d'autre est sur le point d'avoir une encore meilleur journée. Ne bouge pas!"

Atrocement doucement, Brittany descendit le long de mon corps en le parsemant de baisers. Le désir au creux de mon estomac s'était tellement accumulé que je criais presque son nom avant même qu'elle ait touché mon centre qui était presque douloureux. Elle déboutonna mon jean et le descendit le long de mes jambes, dessinant avec ses doigts des cercles sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Quand je tendis la main vers elle, elle attrapa mes poignets et les coinça ensemble contre mon estomac nu. Cette fille me rendait folle, de la meilleure manière possible, et quand ses doigts entrèrent finalement en moi et que je montai mes hanches pour les rencontrer, j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Brittany continua à son rythme lent, me faisant approcher très près du septième ciel avant de se retirer et de recommencer à faire monter le plaisir. Avec sa main tenant toujours mes poignets ensembles et son autre main et sa bouche travaillant ensembles, elle me faisait me tordre. Juste quand je pensais que je ne pouvais plus le supporter, Britt lia ses yeux aux miens et je montai au septième ciel. C'était l'orgasme le plus intense de ma vie, et chaque nerf de mon corps vibra pendant ce qui paru une éternité. Quand je redescendis finalement de mon nuage, j'étais tellement relaxée que je pensai que j'aurais pu me fondre dans le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que _c'était _que ça?" Soupirais-je.

"Bien, je sais que les médicaments te rendent plus tendue et nerveuse que d'habitude." Expliqua Brittany, sa tête reposant sur mon estomac. "J'ai pensé que j'allais t'aider à te relaxer."

"Tu m'as définitivement calmé. Je ne pense sincèrement pas que je vais pouvoir rebouger un jour. Ma nouvelle maison est ici même sur ce canapé. Et il y a plein de place pour deux, on peut rester ici pout toujours."

"Oh nous, tu vas venir prendre un bain avec moi." Elle ria, gigotant hors de mon étreinte.

Comment pouvais-je dire non à ça? Le temps que je me détache du canapé et que je me rende dans la salle de bain, Britt avait déjà rempli la baignoire et il y avait des bulles dangereusement près du bord. Elle y était couchée avec un sourire sur le visage. Jetant mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge sur le haut de la pile de vêtements de Brittany, je me glissai derrière elle et fermais les yeux, me sentant complètement heureuse.

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas pourquoi tu es d'une humeur aussi joyeuse."

"Le studio veut être sur que je ne parte pas!" Commença-t-elle, excitée. "Aujourd'hui, j'ai été appelée dans le bureau de Rick et il a commencé à me parler de congé de maternité et toute sorte de choses dont je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais ça avait l'air super excitant. Et il m'a donné un _contrat_!"

"Sérieusement? Britt c'est incroyable!"

"Je suis tellement excitée Santana! Je n'ai encore rien signé. Tu t'y connais mieux dans ces choses donc je voulais que tu y jettes un œil d'abord, mais je pense que ça va être vraiment génial."

Brittany rayonnait d'excitation et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Un si court laps de temps dans l'une des meilleures écoles de danse de New York et ils voulaient déjà tout faire pour la garder! Elle était incroyable, je l'avais toujours su, mais j'étais tellement heureuse qu'on la reconnaisse enfin comme telle.

"Tu es incroyable. Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas?" Lui demandais-je.

"Je me sens _vraiment _ fantastique pour l'instant. Et le fait que tu me le dises tout le temps ne fait pas de mal."

Basculant la tête de Britt en arrière pour pouvoir voir son visage, je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes et attirai son corps plus près de moi. Ma main était posée inconsciemment sur son ventre gonflé et c'est à ce moment-là que je les sentis, de minuscules tapotements contre ma paume. Les yeux de Britt s'agrandirent et je sus que je ne l'avais pas imaginé. Pressant ma main un peu plus contre sa peau, je les sentis à nouveau et combattis l'envie de sautiller d'excitation.

"Whoa." C'était la seule syllabe que je pus sortir.

"Je pense que Petite Fève sait qu'on est heureuses en ce moment et veut se joindre à nous." Son sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. Les moments de béatitude comme celui-là étaient rares et j'étais quasiment sure que Britt avait raison.

Nous restâmes dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit glacée, oubliant le reste du monde. Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je réalisai que mon téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. Regardant l'écran, je vis que c'était ma mère et qu'elle avait appelé cinq fois d'affilée. Elle et moi n'avions plus parlé depuis que, ivre, je lui avais crié qu'elle était un être humain horrible pour avoir convaincu Britt de partir- un sentiment que ressentais toujours un peu. Pourquoi avait-elle soudain décidé de commencer à m'appeler incessamment?

"Allô?" Répondis-je, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop hostile.

"Santana."

"Mami."

"Comment vas-tu _mija_?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

"Ça va. Est-ce que tout va bien?"

Je m'assis sur le canapé et Brittany me rejoint rapidement. Elle savait que je n'avait plus parlé à ma mère, même si nous en parlions rarement, pour des raisons évidentes. Mon corps était à nouveau tendu et je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher de parler. Dans un effort pour m'aider à garder mon calme, Britt caressa doucement mes cheveux avec une main et garda l'autre sur mon avant-bras.

"Je ne suis pas sure de savoir comment répondre à ça." Me dit-elle honnêtement. "Tu me manques et je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Mami, je suis toujours énervée contre toi, je sais que si je te parle je vais dire des choses que je ne devrais pas."

"J'ai vu Susan Pierce aujourd'hui." La bombe était larguée, _merde. _

_Ta mère, _articulais-je silencieusement à Brittany et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

"Okay..." Ma voix s'éteignit, je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir cette discussion avec ma mère.

"Donc, toi et Brittany vivez ensemble. Je suis heureuse pour vous Santana."

"Vraiment?" Crachais-je. "Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait en haut de la liste des choses qui te rendent heureuse, vu ce qui s'est passé."

Brittany resserra son étreinte sur mon bras et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Au revoir la nuit de bonheur que nous étions en train d'avoir. Je pus entendre ma mère soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et je sus que, comme moi, elle combattais son tempérament. Britt se tortilla inconfortablement, elle était aussi impliquée là dedans et elle avait surement peur que je reprenne le pardon que je lui avait accordé si les choses devenaient trop intenses au téléphone.

"Bien sur que je suis heureuse pour toi. Je sais que tu as choisi d'être fâchée contre moi mais penses-tu que j'avais une idée de ce contre quoi j'étais? Je n'avais aucune idée de comment t'aider, je ne savais pas si mon bébé allais vivre ou mourir et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était à comment t'empêcher d'être encore plus blessée." Elle expira et continua. "J'ai pris la mauvaise décision mais je pensais faire ce qui était bon pour toi. Donc je suis désolée."

"Pourquoi me mentirais-tu sur la seule personne que je demandais à voir?"

"Je ne savais pas que Brittany était venue à New York pour se remettre avec toi le même jour ou _c_'est arrivé. Tout ce que je savais c'est que pendant les trois années précédant ça, tu te renfermais chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait son nom. Tu avais besoin de toutes tes forces pour survivre _mija, _je ne voulais pas que tu te battes contre _autre chose _au même moment. Mon cœur se brisait quand tu ne te réveillais pas et je ne pensais pas que ce que j'avais fait te blesserai tant. Je ne savais pas que tu ne trouverai jamais le bonheur sans elle, je ne savais pas à quel point tu avais _besoin _d'elle."

Serrant la main de Brittany, j'intégrais les paroles de ma mère. Rationnellement, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire, mais mes émotions étaient toujours furieuses. Il y avait tout ce temps que j'avais perdu, ce temps que j'avais passé à me détruire. Je pouvais entendre la voix du Dr. Collins dans ma tête, me disant qu'_on ne pouvait pas accuser les autres pour nos propres actions, même si on a l'impression qu'ils nous ont poussé à les faire. _Le conflit interne était affreux, et j'essaye de m'échapper de mon brouillard de colère.

"Okay." Dis-je calmement. "Je vais essayer de te pardonner."

"_Mi amor, _je suis tellement heureuse pour ça."

Ma tête était sur l'épaule de Britt pendant que je parlais un peu plus longtemps avec ma mère. Étonnement, elle était ravie de se renseigner sur le bébé et me dit combien elle était fière de moi pour finalement prendre l'aide dont j'avais besoin. Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix et je pus sentir ses regrets à propos de tout ce qui était arrivé. _Quand tu seras mère, tu comprendras comme ça te déchire le cœur de voir ton enfant souffrir. _J'espérai que je n'aurais jamais à voir mon enfant souffrir et je pressai mes doigts contre mes lèvres puis les appuyai sur le ventre de Britt, faisant silencieusement comprendre au bébé que je l'aimais.


	18. Chapitre 18 Elle ferait tout pour lui

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Le chargeur de mon pc m'a lâché ce soir donc j'ai vite terminé la traduction pour pouvoir vous poster le chapitre mais du coup je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne :/**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews!  
><strong>

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à LeighKelly..**

**Ps: Vous avez vu le season premiere? Le deuxième épisode était vraiment super! :D Et celui de la semaine prochaine sera encore mieux... Brittana va me tuer avec tant de ... Ben de Brittana lol**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Criais-je depuis la cuisine et elle passa sa tête hors de la porte de la chambre. "As-tu une fois de plus jeté ton petit-déjeuner?"<p>

Chaque matin, je sortais du lit et préparait le petit-déjeuner de Brittany en buvant un grande quantité de café. Si elle insistait pour manger des burritos, de la crème glacée et des bonbons le reste de la journée, elle pouvait _au moins _prendre un petit-déjeuner décent. J'étais sur qu'elle en aurait finit avec ses envies à ce stade, mais apparemment non. A la place de manger son petit-déjeuner, je découvrait chaque jour qu'il avait été jeté à la poubelle pendant que je prenais ma douche et qu'elle mangeais quelque chose qui contenait une quantité excessive de sucre. Pour l'instant, Brittany était rentré dans la cuisine et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire de ma frustration.

"Ugh, les yaourts grecs me font roter." Elle tira la langue et commença à roter pour appuyer ses propos.

"Jusqu'à maintenant, cette semaine, tu m'as tu m'as dit que les flocons d'avoines te faisaient mal au ventre, que les smoothies à la myrtille sont trop gluants et que le muesli te blessent les gencives. J'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès là."

"J'aime les œufs."

"Non, tu m'as dit vendredi passé que l'odeur des œufs te donnait envie de partir et de ne jamais rentrer à la maison. Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux manger le bacon qui va avec les œufs." La taquinais-je, déposant un baiser entre ses yeux.

"J'aime à nouveau les œufs, c'est promis! Tant qu'il y a du bacon et plein de fromage, je les mangerais."

Elle se rapprocha de moi et suça ma lèvre inférieur que j'avais sortie en fronçant les sourcils. C'était malheureux, vraiment, que Britt sache à quel point j'étais soumise. Quand je ne pus plus empêcher mon sourire de se montrer, Britt s'éloigna et s'assit sur une chaise près de la table. Levant bien haut son verre pour me le montrer, elle commença à boire le jus d'orange que je lui avais servi. Je soupirais d'un air faussement exaspéré pendant que j'allumais les plaques de cuissons pour faire du bacon et des œufs brouillés.

"Tu en manges aussi?" Britt haussa un sourcil avec espoir, elle était constamment en train d'essayer de me convaincre de manger avec elle.

"Je suppose. Je vais juste faire un kilomètre de plus demain quand j'irais courir. Tu sais, je ne mange pas pour deux, et la moitié de cette nourriture me tombe directement sur les fesses."

"Hé, il se trouve que je pense que ton cul est sexy, j'apprécierais que tu ne le fasse pas fondre en courant."

"Ouais, tu ne dirais pas ça si j'arrêtais de faire du sport. Avec tous les burritos que j'ai mangé, je serais plus flasque que Finn sans sport." Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

C'était vrai, la combinaison de nourriture à emporter et du Paxil faisait des ravages sur mon corps. Presque chaque jour, je courait le long de la promenade de la East River jusqu'à Battery Park puis je faisais mon ancienne routine de pompes et autres exercices quand je rentrais à la maison. Coach Sue serait fière, ou, plus certainement, elle me dirait d'arrêter la crème glacée et me dirait aussi que je devrais encore perdre cinq kilos. Mais quand Britt insistait pour que je mange avec elle, je ne pouvais pas dire non, donc j'en étais réduite à me dépasser physiquement pour rester en forme.

"A quelle heure arrivent Kurt et Rachel?" Demanda Britt, interrompant le fil de mes pensée.

"Ils devraient être là dans dix minutes. Rappelle moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté ça?"

"Parce que tu n'arrête pas de dire à qu'ils t'ennuient énormément mais nous savons toutes les deux à quel point tu les aimes."

"Oui, redis moi ça quand Rachel trouvera les couvertures que Barbra Streisand avait dans son berceau ou quand Kurt essayera de nous faire dépenser 15 000$ pour une poussette incrustée de diamants."

Je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder Britt pour savoir qu'elle m'envoyer son regard qui disait _soit gentille. _Pour dire la vérité, secrètement, ça me rendait extrêmement heureuse que mes amis complètement fous veuillent être impliqués dans le shopping pour le bébé. C'était toujours un assez irréel pour moi, mais chaque jour où je voyais le ventre de Britt s'arrondir et chaque fois que je sentais les tous petits pieds du bébé, je devenais de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de rencontrer ce petit bout. Plaçant le bacon et les œufs dans les assiettes, je m'assis à table à côté d'une Brittany visiblement excitée.

"On va s'amuser, je te le promets."

* * *

><p>Kurt arriva avec Rachel dans sa voiture à 9h45 et je glissais le long du siège arrière pour Brittany puise rentrer facilement dans la voiture du côté du trottoir. Kurt et Rachel souriaient comme des imbéciles heureux lorsqu'ils la regardèrent entrer dans la voiture et j'aurais lâché une vacherie si je n'avais pas une expression identique sur le visage. Une fois qu'elle eut attaché sa ceinture, elle attrapa ma main et pressa ses lèvres contre la paume de ma main. Je me demandai si on arriverait un jour au point où nous en aurions assez d'avoir des contacts physiques constants. J'espérais que non.<p>

"Ok. Avant que quiconque dise quoique ce soit, voici les règles. Briser les et je me déchaine façon Lima Heights sur vous. Numéro un, nous vivons dans un appartement avec une seule chambre. Mettre un mur pour y faire une chambre d'enfants ne rend _pas _la pièce plus grande, donc quelques soient les accessoires ridiculement grands que tu avait en tête Hummel, cela n'arrivera pas. Numéro deux, Berry, si jamais tu penses-"

"Ce que Santana essaye de dire." M'interrompis Brittany. "C'est que nous sommes excitées que vous vouliez tous deux nous aidez avec ça."

"Oh, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir participer à cette merveilleuse expérience." Dit Rachel avec animation. "Brittany tu rayonnes, sincèrement, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propos des femmes enceintes qui brillent. Le bébé fait la taille d'une grenade, c'est ça?"

Brittany me regarde d'un air entendu et j'étais tellement ennuyée par Rachel qui venait juste de griller ma couverture. Ok, donc j'étais en quelque sorte obsédée de savoir à quel fruit ou légume correspondait à la taille du bébé. Peut-être que j'envoyais aussi compulsivement à Rachel les mises à jour à propos de la dite obsession. _Peu importe. _Cet enfant n'étais même pas encore né que je savais déjà que je ferais tout pour lui. Tellement embarrassant. _Tu es mignonne, _dit silencieusement Brittany, sachant que ça m'embarrasserai encore plus si elle le disait à voix haute. Je me sentis rougir furieusement et essayai de le cacher quand elle pressa ma main contre son ventre pour que je puisse sentir le bébé donner à nouveau des coups de pieds.

"Peu im-por-te." Énonçais-je en baissant la tête pour cacher mon visage rougissant. "Kurt, s'il te plait, dis moi que tu as au moins une ébauche de plan et que ça ne vais pas être une autre de ces promenades Gay-Berry sans but dans toute la ville, ces promenades que j'aime _tellement._"

"Du calme Satan, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Nous allons dans le centre-ville au Giggle*, nous choisirons tout ce qu'il faut et ils le livreront chez vous dans une quinzaine de jours."

Après six heures de Shopping, j'étais épuisée et extrêmement grincheuse. Brittany et Kurt avaient disparu je ne sais où et Rachel et moi étions assises sur des bancs dans le fond du magasin. Elle essayait de trouver une justification pour l'achat massif d'objets et je me battais contre le début d'une affreuse migraine. Je pris mon sac, en sorti une bouteille d'eau et avalai trois cachets d'Excedrine.

"Hey Santana?" Demanda Rachel. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien, je suis juste épuisée à force de regarder crier à propos de draps organiques pour berceau et aussi parce que Britt et moi n'avons absolument aucune idée de ce dont cet enfant a réellement besoin."

"Bien, je dois avouer que je suis excessivement reconnaissante que Finn et moi ne soyons pas les premiers à avoir à gérer tout ça. Mais je ne voulais pas parler à propos d'aujourd'hui, je voulais parler de ta forme en générale. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion depuis que tu es revenue dans ton appartement."

"Rach." Soupirais-je. "Tu sais que j'ai envie de te frapper quand tu commence ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'en suis consciente."

"Ok, tant que c'est clair. Mais je vais te dire ce qui se passe parce que c'est mieux que de penser à des langes ou à des couffins. Je vais vraiment bien et j'essaye de me sentir bien à nouveau, de me sentir bien tout le temps. J'ai des moments où je me sens vraiment bien et d'autres où je me sens comme de la merde." J'hésitais avant de continuer vu que seul le Dr. Collins avait connaissance du reste et je baissais ma voix pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. "Mon anxiété est devenue vraiment horrible il y a quelques semaines, pire que ce qu'elle avait jamais été. J'ai eu une drôle de crise où j'ai vu Brittany se faire assassiner par _lui_. Mais je prends des nouveaux médicaments maintenant et je sens que je vais mieux. Ça craint, mes dents claquent en permanence et parfois j'ai l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartient plus mais j'ai arrêté de penser à la mort chaque matin."

"Mon Dieu, Santana, je suis désolée."

Rachel commença à me regarder avec des yeux emplis de pitié avant qu'elle se reprenne et sorte de sa transe. Elle savait à quel point ces regards me mettaient hors de moi et avait finalement appris à arrêter de faire cette tête-là. Elle fit un geste vers moi avec hésitation et me toucha le bras, et je ne me dégageai pas. Aussi pathétique que ça sonne, j'appréciais réellement mademoiselle Main de Mec et c'était plutôt cool de sa part de rester dans mon entourage, même avec toutes les insultes et les menaces que je lui jetais au visage.

"Britt n'est pas courant, pas du truc flippant sur la mort, je veux dire. Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans sa vie pour l'instant et je voulais essayer d'arranger les choses de moi même." Avouais-je.

"Je comprends. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe à propos du bébé? Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse..." Sa voix s'estompa.

"Tu as envie de mourir aujourd'hui Berry, n'est-ce pas? Je vais cependant être gentille vu que je ne peux pas te botter les fesses dans un magasin plein d'animaux en peluches et de minuscules chaussures, ce serait contraire à la morale. Je sais que tu penses certainement que c'est fou, surtout quand on sait comment j'ai réagi à l'annonce de la nouvelle mais même si le bébé nait avec une bouche de mérou, ce bébé est celui de Britt, donc c'est aussi le mien et que Dieu aide quiconque essayera de l'embêter."

"Ouais, la seule chose plus effrayante que toi qui déteste quelqu'un, c'est toi qui aime quelqu'un." Ria Rachel. Malheureusement, je savais à quel point c'était vrai. "Mais je comprends. Tu sais que je ne suis pas non plus la personne qui est la plus logique quand il s'agit d'amour."

Je ris sincèrement sachant à quel point elle avait raison à propos de ça. Peut-être que c'était ça l'amour, après tout, être complètement illogique et simplement se laisser aller à ressentir des sentiments. La seule chose dans ma vie qui avait un sens était en fait une chose qui n'avait pas vraiment de logique, et c'était mes sentiments à propos de Brittany. Elle était celle qui pouvait briser mes murs et pouvait me transformer en une personne ultra sensible et pleine de romantisme. Même si je me battais contre les autres pour qu'ils n'aient pas ce pouvoir sur moi, avec elle, cette emprise qu'elle avait sur moi me faisait juste l'aimer un peu plus.

Brittany et Kurt apparurent au coin d'un allée et elle portait un canard en peluche qui était probablement aussi grand que moi. Kurt riait d'une façon hystérique et j'essayai de le fusiller du regard avant que le sourire sur le visage de Britt se reflète sur mon propre visage. J'avais réussis à sortir une des règles que j'avais créé avant qu'elle me stoppe et ils avaient déjà réussi à la briser.

"A quel point peut-on dire que ce truc est impressionnant?" Elle sautillait presque sur place.

"Oui, Santana, a quel point est-ce que c'est _impressionnant_?" Répéta Kurt avec un air de reproche.

"C'est plutôt génial." Je fusillai Kurt du regard. "Mais c'est aussi gigantesque."

"Aw, bébé, ce n'est pas _si _grand. Et c'est un _canard. _Tu sais à quel point j'aime les canards!" Britt fis la moue, Kurt et Rachel étaient en train de rire. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde savait que j'étais totalement impuissante face à cette moue?

"Bi-_en._" Lançais-je, essayant de paraitre plus sévère que ce que j'étais. Elle lâcha le canard et m'embrassa d'une façon sans doute inappropriée pour un magasin de bébé. Ah oui, c'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas résister à la moue.

"Je pense qu'on a fini maintenant." Annonça Brittany quand elle se détacha de moi.

"Dites les gars, vous voulez passer à la maison pour le diner?"

"En fait." Intervins-je. "Je pensais que peut-être on pourrait tous sortir pour diner."

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur moi lorsque ces mots quittèrent mes lèvres et je roulais mes yeux dans leur direction. Cela n'avait jamais cessé de m'embêter que tout le monde réagissent bizarrement chaque fois que j'agissais comme une personne normale. Dr. Collins me poussait à faire des choses _en dehors de ma zone de confort, _et oui, les heures nocturne me terrifiaient et je n'avais pas passé la nuit dehors et sobre depuis _avant, _mais il faudrait bien que cela arrive un jour.

"Waw, c'est bon arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. C'est pas un gros truc, c'est juste un diner."

* * *

><p>*<strong>équivalent américain du prémaman (magasin qui vend des articles pour les mamans )<strong>


	19. Chapitre 19 La fille que j'étais

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Non je n'ai pas encore récupéré mon chargeur mais j'ai réussi à kidnapper l'ordinateur de mon père assez longtemps pour vous écrire ce chapitre.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe/de frappe, il est tard et la fatigue n'aide pas.**

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly (****u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**PS: Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'attends avec impatience l'épisode 3 de la saison 6 :DD**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Il était un peu après 3h du matin et j'étais assise à la table de la cuisine en train de travailler. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je pouvais donc aussi bien essayer d'écrire les deux chansons que je devais encore écrire et qui me rendaient complètement folle. Nous étions rentrées du dîner un peu après vingt heure, au moment où il faisait assez sombre pour que Britt refuse de bouger son bras de ma taille mais pas encore assez sombre pour que je succombe totalement à la panique. J'avais survécu à une nuit à l'extérieur et j'y avais survécu sans alcool. Les miracles ne s'arrêtaient jamais.<p>

J'avais laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte, et je regardais par cette dernière pour voir Britt illuminée par la lumière de la ville qui transperçait les rideaux. Elle était magnifique, avec ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller, un bras enroulé d'une manière protectrice autour de son estomac et l'autre touchant mon oreiller où j'étais bien installée avant de me retirer à contrecœur de son étreinte. Les couvertures étaient regroupées près de ses chevilles vu qu'elle les repoussait sans arrête. Je pouvais écrire des milliers de chansons juste à propos de ça. Le problème, c'était que ce n'était pas des chansons que j'écrirais pour un crétin de seize ans.

Mes doigts jouaient avec les touches de l'application piano, et je souhaitai avoir un vrai piano avec lequel je pourrais travailler. Bien que personne n'aurait eu envie d'entendre ça en plein milieu de la nuit mais quand même , j'en aurais voulu un. Je décidai d'ignorer l'album- quelque chose que je faisais un peu trop souvent- et commençai à écrire pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour quelqu'un que j'étais avant. Une fille qui aurait régulièrement fait pleurer Nick Harlow, une fille qui n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité, une fille qui n'était pas _brisée. _

C'était quelque chose pour lequel je faisais beaucoup d'efforts, ne pas penser à la fille que j'étais avant et aux rêves auxquels je croyais. Pendant trois ans, je pensais que les rêves n'existaient pas, où du moins, pas pour moi. Puis, Brittany était revenue et j'avais l'impression que je méritais ce que tous les autres avaient, une chance d'être à nouveau heureuse. Et j'y arriverais, même si je devais ramper avec un seul bras. Pendant que je jouais, je laissais tout me revenir que ça me blesse ou pas.

_Le jour où je me cassais le bras quand je sautais d'une balançoire en essayant de prouver que j'étais plus forte que Noah Puckerman à six ans, je n'ai pas pleuré, ou du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que le médecin remette mon os en place et que ma mère me tienne dans ses bras quand nous fûmes enfin seules dans la pièce. Même si ça faisait mal, je ne voulais pas que quiconque pense que j'étais un bébé._

_Un jour mon abuela m'avait laissé dans les toilettes du centre commercial pendant deux heures parce que j'avais interrompu son shopping. Je m'étais assise là, mordant ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne enfin me chercher. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, je n'en ai pas parlé. Pourquoi risqué d'être frappée en plein visage la prochaine fois que je verrais mon abuela ?_

_Mon père avait pris un jour de congé et m'avais conduit à Cleveland pour voir mon premier match de baseball. J'étais certainement beaucoup trop petite mais je m'assis dans le siège avant et pensai que j'étais l'enfant le plus spécial au monde. C'était rare qu'il ait du temps à passer avec moi et je voulais profiter un maximum de ce temps. Sur le chemin du retour, je m'endormis dans la voiture et quand il me portait dans la maison, je me réveillai mais fit semblant de dormir pour qu'il ne me dépose pas._

_La première fois que j'ai vu Brittany, dans les vestiaires au camp Junior des Cheerios. Quand elle me sourit, ce fut la première fois que je sentis un besoin douloureux au creux de mon nombril. Qu'est-ce que c'était que __**ça **__?_

_Frapper Quinn Fabray la première fois que je la rencontrai car elle avait dit que l'idée de Britt pour le camp de perfectionnement était stupide. Même en ayant connu Brittany pour seulement quelques heures, je savais qu'elle n'était pas stupide et je ne laisserais jamais personne l'appeler comme ça._

_Brittany me demande de l'embrasser pour savoir si c'est différent d'embrasser une fille. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais ressentis une __**bonne **__différence ?_

_Perdre ma virginité avec Puck en troisième._

_Être bourrée et coucher avec Brittany une semaine plus tard. C'était l'alcool me dis-je, tout le monde le fait. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça avait été tellement mieux qu'avec Puck ?_

_Être enrôlée dans le Glee Club parce que Quinn avait convaincu Brittany de l'aider et que je ne pouvais __**pas **__ ne pas être d'accord avec quelque chose que Brittany voulait faire. Quinn savait déjà que j'étais impuissante face à la moue._

_Le garçon Chang, Azimio, Finn, quelque autres gars de l'équipe de football. Ils n'étaient juste pas assez virils pour m'exciter, n'est-ce pas ?_

_La petite étincelle d'enthousiasme que j'ai ressenti quand Britt avait dit à Mercedes et Artie qu'on couchait ensemble puis, la dévastation quand j'ai réalisé dans quel contexte elle l'avait dit. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embêtait autant si je n'étais pas attirée par les filles ?_

_Brittany essayant de me faire parler de mes sentiments pour elle. Je n'__**avais **__pas de sentiments pour elle, c'était une fille. Mon Dieu, pourquoi devait-elle rendre les choses si compliquées ?_

_Réaliser à quel point j'étais amoureuse de ma meilleure amie et me haïr pour ces sentiments._

_Être rejetée par Brittany car son cœur étais tellement plein d'amour qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser Artie uniquement parce qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Ne pas savoir comment c'était possible d'aiumer et de détester quelqu'un à ce point._

_Envoyer un sms à Britt disant que je ne pourrais pas aller à Fondue For Two pour qu'elle m'invite à aller au bal de promo. Je __**ne **__**pouvais pas **__ laisser quelqu'un savoir que j'étais une lesbienne. Ils avaient essayé de détruire Kurt parce qu'il était gay, et Santana Lopez ne serait détruite par personne._

_Sortir avec Britt en secret pendant six mois parce que je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité à mon propos. C'était indescriptible à quel point j'étais jalouse de Brittany car elle était aussi à l'aise avec elle-même et parce qu'elle voulait partager ce qu'elle ressentait avec le monde entier pendant que je recouvrais nos mains liées avec une serviette, souhaitant toujours que mes sentiments disparaissent._

_La publicité. Me sentir comme si tout m'avait été retiré& brusquement et savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ma vie reste comme elle était avant. Être assise dans ma voiture pendant cinq heures en sanglotant incontrôlablement, me détestant, détestant Finn, détestant Sue et même détestant Britt pour m'avoir fait l'aimer autant._

_Devoir le dire à mes parents, les regardant rester stoïques pendant que je leur disais, hey, non seulement je suis attirée par les filles mais le monde entier sera au courant dans cinq minutes. Ma mère pleurant, me disant que rien ne pourrait jamais faire en sorte qu'elle m'aime moins et mon père plaçant son bras autour de moi comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis que j'étais une petite fille, me disant qu'il serait toujours fier de moi._

_Mon abuela me disant de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Et revenir pendant une semaine, la suppliant de m'écouter et la voir me clapper la porte au nez._

_Apprendre à pardonner Finn parce que Brittany, qui pardonnait tout le monde, tout le temps, m'avait convaincu que même si il avait fait « genre, la pire chose au monde », il était simplement extrêmement stupide et pas du tout mauvais._

_Réaliser à quel point j'avais besoin d'être célèbre, pour montrer au monde à quel point Santana Lopez était incroyable._

_Penser que c'était en fait une bonne idée que Britt poste notre sex tape en ligne, même si je ne l'aurais jamais avoué à personne. Mais, hey, ça avait __**vraiment **__fonctionné pour Paris Hilton et Kim Kardashian !_

_Quitter Lima, et y laisser la moitié de mon cœur, pour aller à Louisville. Haïr chaque minute passée là-bas, détester briser le cœur de Brittany, détester me sentir attiré par des filles qui n'étaient pas elle, et finalement abandonner l'université parce que cette haine devenait trop forte._

_Arriver à New York, complètement dévastée et devoir jouer la fille forte devant Kurt et Rachel quand tout ce que je voulais c'était me cacher dans mon lit et ne jamais en sortir. Comment étais-je censée devenir célèbre quand je n'avais aucune route à suivre ?_

_Coucher avec Quinn, surement l'idée la plus bête au monde. Elle qui évite mes coups de fil pendant six mois parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais « complètement amoureuse d'elle » et que je voulais une relation avec elle. Quelqu'un avait visiblement entendu trop de blagues sur les lesbiennes, ne savait-elle donc pas que ce serait __**toujours **__Brittany ?_

_Ramener à la maison une fille différente (toujours blonde, toujours avec des jambes ridicules) tellement de fois que Kurt et Rachel avaient eu une discussion avec moi à propos « du respect du niveau de confort des autres personnes ». Plus simplement, mes seuls amis à New York me traitaient de sale trainée. Je leur dit que je les amènerais ailleurs, alors qu'en fait, j'avais eu tellement honte que je n'avais couché avec personne pendant six mois._

_Finalement dépenser tout l'argent que ma mère m'avait donné et rentrer dans une boite de strip-tease, la queue virtuellement entre les jambes et une expression de dure à cuire placardée sur mon visage. Je le jure, aussi humiliant que ça ait été, je pense toujours que c'était la meilleure audition qu'ils aient jamais vu._

_Chanter à chaque soirée à micro ouvert que je pouvais trouver. Ne pas comprendre pourquoi mes amis moins talentueux avaient tous toutes ces extraordinaires opportunités alors que j'enlevais mes vêtements pour avoir de l'argent et que je chantais avec des hipsters portant une guitare dans l'espoir d'être découverte._

_Brittany, me suppliant de la pardonner, demandant de venir à New York. Le problème étant que je lui avais __**tout **__pardonné dès la première minute où elle m'avait appelé, j'avais seulement peur qu'elle vienne à New York et découvre la vie honteuse que je menais._

_Rachel, me soûlant sans cesse en me disant de faire plus attention en prenant le train en plein milieu de la nuit à Brooklyn. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'occuper de ses affaires- pas que je sois vraiment un exemple, j'aimais aussi fourrer mon nez dans ses affaires._

_**Cette Nuit-là.**_

_Ne pas être capable de dire à la police quelque chose d'utile, même si son visage était tout ce que je voyais en permanence. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas former les mots pour le décrire._

_Entendre Finn pleurer à côté de moi quand il pensait que je dormais, s'excusant encore et encore à propos du lycée. Pendant presque deux heures, il pleura et jura qu'il n'était pas comme __**lui**__, qu'il était juste un enfant stupide qui avait pris une décision stupide et n'avait pas réalisé les conséquences. Ce fut cette nuit-là que je le pardonnais __**réellement.**_

_Faire retirer les points de suture de ma gorge et devoir être retenue car je criai et jurai pendant qu'on me les enlevait comme si quelqu'un me déchirait à nouveau la gorge._

_Pleurer pour que Rachel ne me laisse pas seule dans le lit, pour ne pas qu'elle éteigne les lumières, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bruit quand j'essayais de dormir. Plus simplement, pour qu'elle ne fasse rien, jamais rien, qui puisse me faire voir son visage dans ma tête à nouveau._

_Détester Brittany._

_La première fois que j'avais réalisé que la seule chose qui pouvais m'empêcher de voir __**son **__visage, c'était juste un tout petit peu de tequila._

_Tellement de nuits où j'avais été jetée dans la baignoire, priant Dieu encore et encore pour qu'il m'enlève de ce monde._

_Essayer de chanter avec la radio, et avoir gout de sang tellement fort dans la bouche que je terminai au sol en vomissant et criant de douleur jusqu'à ce que Kurt me réveille et que je lui fasse un œil au beurre noir._

_Envoyer un recueil de chansons à quelqu'un que Rachel connaissait à Columbia Records. Ils voulaient que je les chante moi-même mais je leur dis que je ne pouvais pas chanter, que je pouvais seulement écrire des chansons et leur mélodie. Je pensais que c'était mort, mais ils me voulaient et ils me donnèrent tellement plus d'argent que ce que j'avais imaginé._

_Déménager de l'appartement et je jurai que Kurt et Rachel y vivaient uniquement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'envoyer seule dans le vaste monde. Il y avait tellement de gens dans cet appartement, tout le temps et c'était comme vivre dans la maison d'une sororité, et j'étais cette fille folle qu'ils gardaient parce qu'ils avaient de la peine pour moi. En trois mois, Rachel et Finn achetèrent leur maison et Kurt et Blaine trouvèrent leur appartement à TriBeCa. Je choisi Gramercy parce que c'était un quartier calme et que je ne pouvais pas gérer les bruits de la nuit._

_Boire. Écrire. Boire. Détester mes amis. Toujours détester Brittany. Boire encore plus. Pendant deux ans._

Quand je regardais l'horloge, il était 5h45. J'étais assise ici depuis presque trois heures il y avait des pages et des pages de mots écrits et une heure et demi de musique enregistrée sur l'iPad. C'était parti. Dans ma folle catharsis, tout le mal qui était ailleurs que dans ma tête. Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverais une utilité à ce que j'avais écrit mais jusque-là, j'étais contente que ça soit hors de mon corps. Aussi fatiguée que j'étais, je me sentais légère et je souris même si mon visage était humide de larmes.

« San ? » Je n'avais pas réalisé que Britt était debout à côté de moi et me regardait l'air extrêmement préoccupé. « Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué dans le lit. »

« Je vais bien, vraiment. Allez, retournons au lit jusqu'à ce que tu doives te lever pour aller travailler. »


	20. Chapitre 20 Les étoiles sont toujours là

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Voici enfin la suite :)**

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly (u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**J'ai finalement récupéré un chargeur! **

**Pour ceux qui on vu l'épisode 3 vous en avez pensé quoi? Je l'ai trouvé génial, j'ai du le regarder une dizaine de fois depuis qu'il est sorti! :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Finn était debout à une extrémité du living avec un mètre à la main, pendant que Blaine déposait les quatre pots de peinture qu'il portait. Kurt portait une combinaison et regardait des photos sur son téléphone, et j'eu besoin de toutes mes forces pour me retenir de me moquer de lui. Sa combinaison était sans aucun doute une combinaison de créateur et il aurait <em>épargné <em>de l'argent en portant un pantalon de survêtement ou quelque chose de normal qui pouvait être jeté, comme les deux autres. Mais je n'allais pas commencer avec les vêtements. Ils avaient tous trois offert de construire le mur pour la chambre du bébé, donc je voulais éviter de lancer Kurt dans une de ses grandes crises de colère qui le conduirait à sortir en trombe de la pièce.

"Britt, tu es prête à partir?" L'appelais-je.

"Deux minutes." Répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire où on va?"

"Parce que tu _aimes _les surprises, et j'aime que tu aimes les surprises, donc tu le découvriras bien assez tôt."

Il était hors de question que nous restions dans la folie qu'allait devenir l'appartement lorsque Finn et les jumeaux merveilleux seraient en train de construire. Je n'étais même pas sure de _comment _nous étions arrivées à penser que c'était une bonne idée, mais il était trop tard pour changer de plans. De plus, j'avais réalisé la semaine passée que Britt et moi devions encore avoir un vrai rendez-vous à New York. Il semblait qu'on passait tout notre temps sur le canapé à regarder des DVD de Grey's Anatomy et à manger des plats à emporter, ou plus généralement, dans notre lit, et je voulais emmener Brittany faire quelque chose de spécial pour une fois.

"Tu ne vas pas me menacer et me donner une liste de règles?" Demanda Finn, un sourire crétin sur le visage.

"Une règle, Lady Hummel ne participe pas à la réelle construction!" Okay, donc être gentille n'a pas duré longtemps.

"Excuse moi Santana, je te ferais savoir que je suis _extrêmement _talentueux quand on parle de toute forme de design, je suis offensé par tes suppositions." Rétorqua Kurt.

"Je ne doute pas de ton flair pour la fantaisie, je doute de ton habilité à tenir un marteau. La peinture et les rideaux, Hummel, je suis sérieuse!"

Kurt roula ses yeux et Finn et Blaine secouaient tous deux leurs têtes dans ma direction. On penserait bien qu'après m'avoir connu pendant presque une décennie, ils sauraient que mes méchants commentaires étaient la seule façon que je connaissais pour exprimer mon amour pour eux. Mais, sérieusement, Hummel en train de construire? C'était juste la recette parfaite pour un désastre!

"Je suis prête San!" Annonça Britt en entrant dans le living.

"Bien, sortons d'ici." Je glissai ma main dans la sienne.

"Merci beaucoup de faire ça, les gars." Dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. "Ça va être impressionnant, j'ai hâte de voir cette pièce."

"Mais de rien Brittany, heureux de le faire pour _toi_." Dit Kurt, insistant sur le dernier mot. "Tu sais Santana '_meilleure moitié'*_ est juste une expression, _pas _un défi. Pas besoin de te rendre encore plus horrible pour que ta _déjà _merveilleuse petite amie ait l'air encore meilleure."

Britt me regarda d'un regard confus et si mon regard pouvait tuer, Kurt aurait été tellement mort. Il fallait qu'il fasse un commentaire de ce genre devant Brittany, il aimait me voir embarrassée. Je secouais la tête et elle fronça les sourcils. En dix secondes, nous eûmes un conversation entière avec juste nos yeux- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? - Rien de méchant. - Ne sois pas aussi méchante avec lui. - Il m'a provoqué. - Tu l'aimes. - Je t'aime __**toi**__. - Et je t'aime, maintenant sois gentille et excuse toi. - Ugh._

"Désolée." Marmonnais-je et Kurt ricana. Qu'il était embêtant. "Merci de faire ça."

"Allez-y et amusez vous, je me charge de tout ici." Promis Finn.

Quand je me glissai dans le taxi, je murmurais rapidement au conducteur le lieu top-secret de notre rendez-vous, puis je pris la main de Britt pour l'aider rentrer. Elle sautillait presque dans son siège et avait sur le visage le même sourire que si on était le matin de Noël. Il n'y avait personne au monde qui aimait les surprise plus que Brittany. Elle se blottit contre moi et me vola un baiser, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Britt-Britt es tu en train d'essayer de m'embrasser à l'arrière d'un taxi?" Dis-je dans un souffle.

"Maintenant que tu en parle..." Elle me mordilla l'oreille. "J'y pensais. Mais je vais te faire attendre vu que je dois attendre pour savoir où on va."

"Ugh." Grognais-je, suçant son cou. "La dernière fois que je t'ai gâché une surprise, tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant trois heures."

"J'avais complètement oublié ça! Noël, notre année senior, quand tu avais prévu cette chasse au trésor puis que tu m'as ce qu'il y avait à la fin alors que je n'étais qu'à la moitié de cette chasse."

"Lord Tubbington avait mangé un des indices! Gros cul. Et puis tu faisais la moue et, tu sais- Oh non, ne pense même pas à le faire maintenant. Je ferme les yeux."

Avant qu'elle ait la chance de sortir sa lèvre inférieure et de me faire ses yeux de chien battu, je fermai les yeux. Britt m'avait presque grimpé dessus et son visage était pressé contre le mien, mais je ne les ouvrit pas. Pas jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient sous mes côtes, _me chatouillant, _et elle savait que je ne pouvait pas résister à ça, j'ouvris les yeux et recouvris ses lèvres des miennes, tout en riant. J'attrapais le regard du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur et il laissa échapper un gloussement.

"Mesdames, vous êtes arrivées." Annonça-t-il.

"Où sommes nous?" Elle débordait d'énergie.

Brittany se détacha de mes bras et se rua hors du taxi. Elle était sur le trottoir, la main sur la hanche et tapant du pied pendant que je payais le chauffeur et sortais du taxi. Attrapant vite ma main, elle se retourna pour faire face au bâtiment qui avait des colonnes en pierre. Mon sourire atteignit mes yeux lorsqu'elle me tira vers l'entrée, désespérée de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle, mais nous n'étions pas là pour nous promener sans but entre les objets exposés, j'avais un but bien spécifique.

"Devrais-je te faire fermer les yeux?" La taquinais-je, mais ensuite je réalisai qu'elle les avait fermés! "J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçue quand tu verras que ce n'est en fait pas grand chose."

"Rien de ce que tu fais ne pourrait me décevoir. De plus, n'est-ce pas beaucoup plus drôle comme ça?"

"Si tu le dis Britt. Tiens, accroche toi à moi avant que tu te trébuches sur quelque chose."

J'enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille, et elle se blottis contre moi pendant que nous marchions. Elle se plaignit parce que ça prenait trop de temps, et je pouffai. Les gens nous regardaient comme si nous étions folles, mais je ne lançai à personne le regard qui tue de Santana Lopez, pas même à ces touristes allemands qui nous pointaient du doigt. Je veux dire, sérieusement, on est à New York, rien que la semaine passé j'avais vu un sdf enlever sa fausse jambe et frapper quelqu'un avec, nous n'étions même pas les personnes les plus étranges que ces gens allaient voir _dans les dix prochaines minutes. _

"Ok, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant." Dis à Britt, une fois que nous nous étions assisses. Elle le fit et regarda autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé.

Nous étions dans le planétarium, qui était étonnement vide pour un samedi matin. Les étoiles brillaient tout autour de nous mais rien n'était plus brillant que les yeux de Brittany. Appuyant sa tête contre moi, elle pris le temps de tout observer. Nous restâmes assises là, contentes et silencieuses, pendant que mes doigts se promenaient le long de son dos.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle.

"Tu m'as dit que la seule chose qui te manque de Lima, c'est les étoiles. Je sais que ce sont des pâles copies produites par un ordinateur mais-"

"Non, arrête, il n'y a rien de pâle à propos de ça. C'est parfait. Tu sais pourquoi j'aimes autant regarder les étoiles?"

"Parce que tu aimes les choses étincelantes?" Hasardais-je.

"Bien sur que j'aime les choses étincelantes, mais ce n'est pas la raison. Au lycée , quand les choses étaient..." Elle hésita. "Quand ça n'allait pas pour toi, nous étions dans le parc, on avait bu, et je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit?"

"Hmm." J'essayais de me rappeler mais échouais. "Je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Tu as regardé le ciel et tu as dit que tant que les étoiles étaient là, le monde ne pouvait pas être en train de s'écrouler. Donc, quand je les regarde, je me souviens toujours de ça et ça me fais me sentir en sécurité."

Mon souffle se coupa et je pressai mes lèvre contre son front, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Brittany ne cessait jamais de faire ressentir de nouvelles à mon cœur. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que nous n'étions jamais sorties vu que tout se que je voulais c'était me pelotonner contre elle le plus près possible. Lorsque nous regardions à nouveau le ciel, Britt me montra des constellations. je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle en savait autant sur le ciel. Nous avions loupé tellement de choses dans la vie de l'autre et j'aimais apprendre des choses à propos d'elle que j'ignorais.

"Comment en as-tu appris autant sur ça?" Lui demandais-je.

"J'ai pris quelques cours à l'Université de Lima il y a longtemps, quand je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Les cours d'astronomie était plutôt géniaux, mais à part ça, tu sais que l'école n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc."

"Ouais, pareil pour moi." Je riais. "C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons naturellement géniales."

Aujourd'hui était l'un des quelques cinq jours de bon temps par an qu'on avait dans la ville, donc Britt et moi nous arrêtâmes à l'épicerie pour acheter quelques céréales pour nourrir les canards de Central Park. Nous trouvâmes un banc près de la mare et nous assîmes, lançant les céréales jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes entourées de canards de toutes sortes. C'était sincèrement une des seules choses que je ne comprendrais jamais à propos de Brittany. Les canards étaient des animaux répugnants, je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle pouvait les aimer autant.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la grimace aux canards, bébé?"

"Ils m'effrayent vraiment bébé. J'ai l'impression qu'il vont se loguer contre nous, nous attaquer et nous manger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nos os."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as toujours peur d'eux!" Elle pouffa.

"Je n'ai pas peur! Ils nous fixent juste et je pense qu'il se peut qu'ils soit diaboliques."

"Tu as teeeeellement peur d'eux! Santana Lopez a peur des mignons et doux petits canards pleins de plumes!" Glapit-elle et je fronçai les sourcils. "Hé, ne soit pas triste, je trouve ça mignon. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai si il décide de former un gang et de t'attaquer."

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi d'un air moqueur. Son estomac était pressé contre le mien et je sentis les pieds du bébé bouger de haut en bas. Cet enfant avait seulement la taille d'un pamplemousse et était sans aucun doute un danseur. Pas que je m'y connaisse en matière des mouvements des bébés mais se bébé _devait _bouger plus que la normale.

"Ne l'écoute pas." Dis-je, baissant la tête pour que mes lèvres soient proches du ventre de Britt. "Quand tu seras ici, tu verras."

"Hmm." Britt plissa le visage et je sus ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

"Oh non, tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie de la télépathie avec le bébé. C'est pas juste!"

"C'est complètement juste! De plus, j'ai raison!"

Nous restâmes assises sur le banc pendant des heures, riant, nous embrassant, parlant au ventre de Britt, jetant des céréales à ces stupides canards. Britt essaya d'insister pour avoir des hot-dogs pour le déjeuner mais je la forçais à manger de la pizza à la place. Au moins, elle mangeait _une sorte _de légume! Même si on était seulement à la fin du mois d'avril, le soleil avait rougit ses joues et je passais mes doigts sur ses taches de rousseur après qu'elle se soit endormie sur mon épaule.

Finalement, je fus obligée de la réveiller, embrassant doucement chaque paupière et dessinant des spirales sur ses bras. Britt sourit dans son sommeil ensuite ouvrit enfin ses yeux et se fondit en moi. Nous marchâmes en silence pour trouver un taxi et une fois que nous fîmes installées à l'intérieur, Brittany haussa un sourcil dans ma direction et sourit.

"Je pense que tu peux encaisser ta récompense maintenant." Souffla-t-elle contre mon cou.

"Je peux?"

"Tu ferais mieux de le faire."

Avant que je puisse réagir, Brittany bougea rapidement. Elle me poussa contre la fenêtre passager et se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux. Mon Dieu, elle était _toujours _si flexible. Nous respirions toutes deux bruyamment avant même que nos lèvres se touchent et quand j'attirais finalement son visage à moi pour le rencontrer, mon corps entier s'échauffa. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de me peloter dans un taxi- enfin, du moins, je n'avais jamais été assez sobre pour m'en rappeler- et c'était incroyablement chaud.

Sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche et je sentis un gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche. Mais mes mains étaient partout sur le corps de Britt, la sentant à travers sa robe, et je ne pouvais pas attendre de rentrer à la maison pour la lui arracher. Je plaçais des baiser sur le côté de son visage jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son point sensible sur son cou. Là, je suçais durement, marquant sa peau pâle et crémeuse. Le désespoir grandis en moi et je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point j'étais excitée juste par ça. Les ongles de Britt s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos, et elle roula des hanches contre moi. Ok, donc je n'étais pas la seule.

"Besoin de toi." Elle ne pouvait même pas former une phrase.

"Presque à la maison." Laissais-je échapper, cela sortis plus comme un sifflement qu'autre chose.

Le taxi se gara devant notre immeuble et je jetais de l'argent dans la direction du chauffeur alors que Britt me tirait hors du taxi. Dans l'ascenseur, ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge et je gémis dans sa bouche pour étouffer le son. A notre étage, elle plaqua mon corps contre notre porte et ma main se glissa sous sa robe. Britt haleta lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en elle et elle défit difficilement mon bouton et fis son chemin dans mon jeans. Aucune de nous deux ne pouvait ouvrir la porte, nous avions besoin de nous libérer ici et maintenant.

Elle se pressa plus fort contre moi et j'accélérais mon rythme. Ses dents effleurèrent mon épaule et j'eu du mal à me contenir. C'était chaud, elle était chaude et mes genoux vacillaient en dessous de moi. Brittany était proche, je pouvais le sentir, mais elle résista jusqu'à ce que j'explose en première, criant son nom et entendant ensuite le mien crié juste après.

"Meilleure. Sexe. Au monde." Haleta-t-elle, s'écroulant contre moi sur la porte.

Je m'agrippais à elle, pas sure d'être capable de rester debout par moi-même. Elle n'était pas en train d'exagérer, c'était définitivement le meilleur qu'on ait jamais eu- et ça voulait dire quelque chose. Comment était-ce possible que nous ayons l'impression que nous devenions meilleures à chaque fois? J'avais besoin de l'embrasser, donc j'inclinais son menton et portais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me sentais brumeuse et je voulais une minute avant d'être capable de fonctionner suffisamment pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Quand j'eu enfin l'impression que mes jambes étaient à nouveau utilisables, je me servis du bras qui n'était pas enroulé autour de Brittany pour déverrouiller et ouvrir la porte.

"Bonjour, mesdames. Vous vous êtes bien amusées là dehors?" Lança Kurt. _Ah merde. _J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là.

"Evidemment qu'on s'est bien amusées. C'était genre le jour le plus génial au monde." Répondit Britt, n'entendant pas la malice dans la voix de Kurt.

"Je pense que tout Manhattan l'a entendu. Ou au moins tout l'immeuble."

"Un peu jaloux, Hummel?" Raillais-je, essayant de cacher le rouge qui me montait aux joues. "Tu voudrais que ce toi qui profite du super sexe dans le couloir? Ou es-tu toujours un peu trop prude pour ça?"

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Finn sortit de derrière la porte (La porte! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le mur était fini!). Visiblement, il savait que ça risquait de s'empirer et que la reine des insultes et la princesse féerique avaient besoin d'être interrompus.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?" Demanda Finn, et Blaine leva les yeux de l'arbre qu'il peignait sur le mur.

Brittany sautillait et je regardais autour de moi, émerveillé. Ok, donc la pièce n'était pas grande, mais les gars l'avaient transformée en quelque chose de magnifique. Les murs étaient peints en gris clair et l'arbre sur lequel Blaine travaillait était jaune, tout comme les bordures. La fenêtre laisserait entrer beaucoup de lumière durant la journée et je pouvait voir Britt et moi, assises ici et lisant des histoires ensemble au bébé, le berçant, le regardant dormir. Mon Dieu, j'étais _vraiment _en train de devenir trop douce.

"Merci." Dis-je à tous mais je regardais plus particulièrement Finn. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent ça et je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nous on dit qu'on a trouvé notre moitié quand on est amoureux, en anglais ils disent qu'ils ont trouvé leur 'meilleure moitié'<strong>


	21. Chapitre 21 Insécurités

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux, vraiment!**

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly (****u/4645831/LeighKelly)**

**Nous ne parlerons pas du fait que Sue a un autel dédié à Klaine et pas à Brittana. **

**Vous auriez ce chapitre une heure plus tôt si mon chat n'avait pas décrété que c'était l'heure de son câlin :p **

**Bon allez, bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Quand nous entrâmes à la première classe d'accouchement à Beth Israel, j'étais ridiculement nerveuse. Nous sortions tout juste du bureau du Dr. Singh et j'essayais de garder le son du battement du cœur du bébé en tête pour m'empêcher de paniquer. Cela devenait de plus en plus réel chaque jour. Britt serra ma main un peu plus fort après que nous nous soyons assises par terre, et je regardais autour de nous pour voir-ok, pour juger- les autre personnes dans la classe.<p>

Brittany et moi étions définitivement les plus jeunes dans la pièce, d'au moins dix ans, à l'exception d'une femme qui était visiblement une mère porteuse pour les deux gays qui se chamaillaient à propos de noms de bébé. tout le monde venait d'un milieu aisé et il y avait des gens qui discutaient de liste d'attente pour des écoles maternelles. Sérieusement, pour des bébé _qui n'étaient pas encore nés. _La ville de New York était plus que bizarre. La moitié enceinte d'un autre couple de femmes vint s'assoir à côte de Britt et moi, et je résistais à l'envie de rouler les yeux. Solidarité. _Sympa._

"Salut, je suis Wendy." S'introduit la femme à l'air de lutin avec des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns en bataille.

"C'est ma femme, Melissa, là au fond, celle qui crie dans son téléphone."

"Brittany." Britt lança son sourire super amical et serra la main de Wendy. "Et voici Santana."

"Enchantée." Marmonnais-je, je _détestais _traiter avec des gens.

"Vous en êtes à combien?" Demanda Wendy à Britt.

"Vingt-quatre semaines. Ça devient de plus en plus dur de danser en portant ce petit melon." Gazouilla Brittany.

"Et vous?"

"Vingt semaines hier, on vient juste d'apprendre que c'est un garçon."

Je commençais à me désintéresser de la conversation pendant qu'elles continuaient toutes deux de discuter. Ok, peut-être que Rachel avait raison quand elle disait que j'était une _terrible _auditrice, mais sérieusement, je ne m'intéressait pas vraiment au bébé de cette dame. Britt était la gentille, elle aimait parler de ce genre de choses. _Je _ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi les gens racontaient toutes leurs affaires à des étrangers. Brittany appuya sa tête contre moi pendant qu'elle parlait, et je tortillait distraitement ses cheveux. Elle continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que la minuscule femme asiatique de Wendy arrive et s'asseye.

"Pardon Wen, j'éteins le téléphone maintenant."

"Ok, bien. Mellie, voici Brittany et sa petite amie, Santana."

Avant que quiconque puisse dire autre chose, l'infirmière instructrice arriva à l'avant de la pièce et commença la classe. Alors qu'elle commença à parler des différents niveau de travail, je résistai à l'envie de prendre un stylo et de commencer à tout écrire. J'allais certainement être terrible dans cette pièce, vu que dès que Britt avait quelque douleur que ce soit, je cherchais quelqu'un à accuser et _peut-être _à blesser. Plus j'en savais à l'avance, plus je serai capable de contrôler Snix, qui allait _certainement _sortir.

Reposant entre mes jambes, Brittany se laissa aller contre moi et je pu entendre son halètement presque inaudible. Elle avait encore des spasmes dans ses cuisses, devinais-je et massais chacune de ses jambes d'un poing. Sa respiration se calma un peu et je su que le massage aidait. Personnellement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle devrait être sur ses pieds toute la journée et je m'en inquiétais constamment, mais Britt n'était pas prête à abandonner la danse et à enseigner depuis le banc touche pour l'instant. Son front était plissé, elle réfléchissais visiblement à ce qui était dit et j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'inquiéter. Une personne complètement névrosée, c'était suffisant.

"Donc, quelle clinique de fertilité avez-vous utilisée?" Demanda Mellie, après la fin de la classe. Je me tendis immédiatement.

"Hum." Britt me regarda pour trouver une réponse mais je la regardais en retour avec les yeux vides.

"Brittany, on doit y aller." Je ne m'embêtais pas à m'expliquer.

Je regardais Britt lancer un regard d'excuses à Mellie et Wendy, puis elle me suivit hors du bâtiments. Mes bras étaient croisés sur ma poitrine. C'était ridicule que je devienne tellement énervée, surtout vu que j'avais travaillé si dur pour gérer tous ces sentiments. _Tellement grossier, _marmonnais-je en appelant un taxi, _pas de vie privée. _Appuyant ma tête contre la fenêtre, je secouai la tête, essayant d'en profiter pour m'éclaircir la tête.

"Santana ne fait pas ça." Brittany pleurait, l'air désespéré.

"Faire _quoi?_" Rétorquais-je, puis je m'adoucis immédiatement quand je vis un éclat de tristesse passer dans ses yeux. "Je suis désolé B, j'ai juste besoin d'une seconde, ok?"

"Ok. Mais _s'il te plait _ne me rejette pas."

Pendant la durée du court trajet du retour vers l'appartement, je fus silencieuse en sentis les yeux de Britt sur moi. Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle, elle n'avait rien fait, j'étais juste en colère et je pus sentir mes propres insécurités se soulever. Nous devrions probablement expliquer notre situation _pour toujours_, et je voulais juste que les gens s'occupent de leurs affaires. Pourquoi est-ce que ça _importait _à quiconque comment Britt était tombée enceinte? Mon Dieu, si je pouvais m'en remettre, le reste du monde devrait en être capable, non?

En rentrant, je me servis un verre d'eau et me mis devant le comptoir de la cuisine en m'y accrochant avec une poigne de fer. _Reprends toi, Lopez, _me dis-je pour la _millionième _fois. Britt s'était assise sur le canapé avec ses jambes surélevées et je remarquais qu'elle grimaçais à cause des spasmes. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de mon silence et je savais que je devais aller près d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas cependant, pas tant que je ne me serait pas reprise, sinon je dirais quelque chose d'horrible.

"Je ne suis pas énervé contre toi." Promis-je quand je fus finalement assez calme pour briser le silence. "Je me sens juste... Je ne sais même pas comment je me sens en ce moment. Les gens ont besoin de s'occuper de leur putain d'affaires."

"Ces que les autres gens pensent n'importe pas." Commença Britt, calmement. "Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation conventionnelle, mais, c'est nous, tu sais?"

"Je _sais _Britt. Ça m'énerve vraiment que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois une je me sentirais obligée d'expliquer les choses."

Déposant finalement le verre sur le comptoir, je m'approchai du canapé et me laissai tomber à côté de Britt. Elle essayait de trouver les mots pour ce qu'elle allait dire, je pouvais le voir sur son visage, donc elle fit courir sa main le long de mon bras pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Je me sentis me relaxer grâce à son toucher, mais j'avais toujours du mal.

"On ne doit rien expliquer si on ne veut pas. Tu as raison, ce n'est les affaires de personne. On a parlé de ça, on sait ce qu'on en pense. Pourquoi n'importe quoi d'autre aurait de l'importance à part le fait que Petite Fève aura deux mamans à aimer? L'amour, c'est l'amour Santana, je te dis ça depuis le lycée."

"J'ai simplement des insécurités Britt." Admis-je.

"Hé bien, tu ne devrais pas, tu es tellement incroyable. Est-ce que tu savais quand tu rentres dans une pièce, le bébé bouge plus qu'à _n'importe _quel autre moment? Je pense que c'est parce que mon cœur bat tellement plus vite quand tu es dans le coin et le bébé peut sentir à quel point il est supposé t'aimer. Et quand tu parle à mon ventre, il fait des culbutes et des mouvements acrobatiques. Tu es aussi une part du bébé, d'une manière différente."

"J'apprécie vraiment que tu dises ça. J'essaye de m'empêcher de d'exclure à propos de ces choses-là, Britt, mais quand Snix prend le dessus, je ne veux pas que tu la vois. Merci de toujours essayer de me faire me sentir mieux."

"Je dis simplement la vérité."

Brittany s'en alla pour donner sa classe de l'après-midi et j'étais toujours plutôt secouée. J'enfilais mes vêtements de sports et mes baskets et envoyais un sms à Rachel lui demandant de me rencontrer au Starbucks à Liberty Street dans une heure. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin, un bon jogging et un peu de la logique folle de Berry. Ensuite, j'espérais me sentir à nouveau comme une personne normal au moment où Britt rentrerait à la maison du travail. Je pris mon chemin habituel, le long de la rivière, montant le volume d'Alicia Keys pour essayer de noyer les pensées qui tournoyaient dans ma tête.

Au moment où j'arrivais au centre-ville, je m'étais considérablement calmée et j'enlevais mes cheveux dégoulinants de transpiration de mon visage. Heureusement, Rachel et moi avions expressément décidé que le Starbucks du Financial District était notre lieu de rencontre permanent, parce qu'il était toujours vide au milieu de la journée. Peu de gens pour me voir toute transpirante, peu de gens pour entendre la bouche bruyante de Berry. Je commandai un Venti noir pour moi et un thé chai latte pour elle avant de m'installer à une table dans le fond.

"Désolée, je suis en retard!" Cria-t-elle quand elle entra en trombe dix minutes plus tard. "Merci d'avoir commandé pour moi. Il y avait une quantité ridicule de trafic sur le pont, et après, il y avait un peu plus de sécurité à Brodaway à nouveau-"

"Tu n'es même pas en retard, relax Berry."

"Ok, c'était trop gentil. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"J'essaye juste d'éviter la violence physique. _Comme d'habitude._" Je soupirais, et me lançais dans l'histoire. Quand je conclus, je secouais la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?"

"Puis-je te parler ouvertement sans que tu me crie dessus?"

"Tu grimpe dessus quand je crie sur toi."

"Tu es dégoûtante. Pour la _dix-millième _fois, je ne suis pas attirée par les filles, ni par toi et je ne te '_grimpe_' pas dessus à cause de tes insultes." Elle essayait de ne pas rire, mais elle pensait que c'était drôle. "Maintenant, je suis sérieuse. Je ne pense pas que tu as tort en ayant l'impression que tout le monde cherche à s'occuper de vos affaires. Tu détestes ça plus que tout, et je sais que c'est encore plus difficile pour toi de venir me dire à quel point tu te sens vulnérable. Mais il y a plus que ça, quelque chose que tu ne t'avoues pas à toi-même, et tu as besoin de comprendre ce que c'est."

Ugh. Rachel était tellement _insupportable. _Si elle n'était pas une grande star, elle aurait pu être thérapiste. Je le jure, parfois, elle sonnait exactement comme le Dr. Collins. _Problèmes en surface, creuse plus profondément, expose toi moi intérieur. _Avec tous les problèmes que j'avais, on penserait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de signification ridiculement profonde cachée derrière ma colère. Malheureusement, il y _avait_ une raison. Encore plus malheureusement, ça voulait dire que Berry avait raison.

_Clôture, _j'avais besoin de quelque chose, tout comme Brittany, pour en terminer avec ça. C'était Sam, c'était la que le problème prenait racine. Britt pleurait toujours parfois à cause de la culpabilité, même si elle essayait de son mieux de me croire quand je lui disais que ce n'était pas sa faute si il était mort. Et je devais moi aussi faire la paix avec les années de haine que j'avais ressentie pour lui, après tout, il était responsable pour le don de quelque chose que j'aimais déjà tellement- même si mon estomac se tordait en pensait à _comment _c'était arrivé. Une fois que je pourrais faire ça, alors peut-être que j'arrêterais de me sentir aussi ridiculement paranoïaque à propos de ce que les autres gens avaient à dire.

"Tu n'arrêterais jamais d'être une emmerdeuse quand tu as raison." Dis-je à Berry. "Il faut que je parle à Britt."

Elle m'offrit de me faire reconduire à la maison par Dmitri et j'acceptais. J'_essayais _d'être plus attentive à ce que mes amis disaient, de cette manière ils arrêteraient surement de râler sur moi, donc je me servis du trajet du retour pour qu'elle me raconte ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Elle allait certainement être nominée pour un Tony et, si elle l'était, elle repousserait le mariage pour étendre la durée de son spectacle "Rent". Toujours la même histoire avec Rachel et Finn, ils auraient surement soixante ans avant qu'ils se marient _enfin. _Quand j'arrivais à mon immeuble, je fis en fait un vrai câlin à Rachel. C'était une bonne amie, même si je voulais l'étrangler parfois.

Brittany n'était pas encore à la maison, donc je pris un douche et me trempais sous l'eau brûlant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude. Quand je rentrais dans la chambre pour m'habiller, Britt était déjà rentrée et était couchée sur le lit avec ses chaussures toujours aux pieds. Elle avait l'air épuisée et je pensais que notre conversation pourrait attendre jusqu'au matin.

"Hey." Dit-elle doucement, pendant que j'enfilais mon pantalon de survêtement. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Ok. Je suis allée courir et ensuite j'ai pris un café avec Berry, donc j'ai eu un peu de temps pour arranger mes pensées. Mais on dirait tu vas t'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. On pourra parler demain matin."

"Non, non. Je veux parler maintenant. Tu pourrais juste m'aider à enlever mes baskets? Je ne pense pas que j'ai l'énergie pour le faire."

Je fronçais les sourcils dans sa direction, elle travaillait trop dur, mais je délaçais ses chaussures et les enlevais de ses pieds. Soupirant, elle se recula dans le lit et vola mon oreiller pour le placer en dessous de ses genoux. Quand elle fut installée, je m'assis les jambes croisées à côté d'elle et pris sa main en sandwich entre les miennes.

"Ce que je vais dire maintenant est juste une option Britt-Britt." J'utilisais mon surnom pour elle pour qu'elle sache que tout allait bien. "Mais je pense que ça peut nous aider toutes les deux avec certains problèmes qu'on a."

"Ok..." Elle hésita.

"Ton choix, je suis sérieuse. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te pousse à faire quoi que ce soit. Promis?" Son petit doigt se lia au mien et elle n'eut pas besoin de parler. "Je pense qu'on a besoin d'aller en Ohio."

"_Ohio?_"

"Ouais, je veux dire, on devrait aller à Lima et voir nos parents- je sais que ta mère désespère de te voir. Mais aussi, tu as dit que les parents de Sam étaient à Akron. Je pense que ça t'aiderait à te pardonner si tu les revois, et ils ne sont pas au courant à propos du bébé..."

C'était extrêmement difficile à faire pour moi, mais je sentais que c'était la bonne chose pour tout le monde. Peut-être que ça allait m'exploser à la figure, Britt pourrait être blessée, je pourrais être blessée, je testais le sort là, mais si rien ne se passait mal là, on serait un peu plus près du bonheur.

"Ok. Allons en Ohio." Répondit finalement Britt.


	22. Chapitre 22 Bénédictions

**Bonsoir tous!**

**Voici le chapitre 22.**

**Merci pour les reviews, comme d'habitude. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui follow ou fav' :)**

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly (**** s/9174156/22/Finding-the-Way-Back)**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Il était six heure et demi du matin et Kurt venait tout juste de garer sa voiture à l'extérieur de notre immeuble. Une fois que Brittany et moi avions décidé de faire le voyage à Lima ce weekend, j'avais passé presque une heure à supplier Lady pour qu'il me laisse emprunter son Audi. Avant qu'il accepte, j'avais du faire un solennel serment de sang de ne causer aucun dommage à son bébé, promettre de l'emmener lui et Blaine à diner chez Daniel, jurer d'être gentille avec lui pendant une semaine entière (il voulait un <em>mois <em>, c'était totalement impossible) et invoquer sa sympathie pour Brittany, enceinte et fatiguée.

"Tu connais le deal, Satan, détruit ma voiture, tu assistes à deux spectacles de Broadway par jour pendant six mois. Un sort pire que la mort pour toi." Menaça Kurt lorsque qu'il ouvrit la porte passager pour Britt.

"Sympa que tu sois plus inquiet à propos du bien-être de la voiture que de celui de tes amis. Je vois comment c'est."

"Oh, tais-toi. Pars, bonne chance, amuse toi bien." Il souriait comme un idiot. _Okay, c'est l'Ohio, pas Paris, relax. Cet homme aimait beaucoup trop Lima pour son propre bien!_

Nous avions fait trois heures de route, et j'avais fini ma quatrième tasse de café quand Brittany se réveilla du sommeil dans lequel elle était depuis que nous avions croisé le pont Triborough. Toujours à moitié endormie, elle se déplaça pour me faire face, vola ma main qui était déposé sur sa cuisse et embrassa le bout de mes doigts. Je la regardais du coin des yeux et elle me fit un petit sourire.

"Bien dormi?" Lui demandais-je.

"Oui. Désolée de pas être restée éveillée pour te tenir compagnie. Où sommes-nous?"

"Pennsylvanie. Et ne sois pas désolée, aucune de nous n'a beaucoup dormi cette semaine, et tu _as besoin _de te reposer."

"J'ai peur." Sa voix se fêla à sa confession.

Je l'étais aussi. Après que Britt ait appelé les parents de Sam pour leur dire qu'elle venait les voir, ça lui avait pris au moins deux heures avant qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Ils n'avaient rien dit, à part qu'ils seraient heureux de la voir, et elle s'était écroulée. Quand c'était arrivé, j'avais commencé à me sentir malade et pensé que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur en suggérant ce voyage. Mais c'était fait, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. J'avait juste prié Dieu, je n'était pas sure de savoir si cela n'allait pas détruire Brittany.

"Hey, écoute moi. Tu as tout les droits d'être effrayée en ce moment, mais je veux que tu répètes ce que je te dis tout le temps. Tu dois te rappeler de la vérité." Je devais être forte pour elle maintenant.

"C'était un terrible accident. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Et aussi, les bébés sont censés être des bonnes nouvelles." Dit Britt platement.

"Comme si tu y croyais Britt. Tu _sais _que je ne mens pas et j'y crois de tout mon être."

"Je souhaiterai que _j'_y crois" Murmura-t-elle.

Il y avait une aire d'autoroute juste devant et je garai la voiture dans le parking. Je ne pouvais pas avoir cette conversation convenablement en conduisant, j'avais besoin d'être capable de regarder dans les yeux de Britt et de me concentrer entièrement sur elle. Mon Dieu, je devenais un bazar quand était triste, j'avais besoin de contrôler la situation. Brittany ne fit pas un geste pour sorti de la voiture donc je marchais pour être de son côté et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne résista pas quand je pris sa main pour l'aider à sortir, mais ses mouvements étaient trop indifférents pour que je sois à l'aise avec ces derniers.

"Brittany." Je mis ma main sur sa joue et la laissai là jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. "Dans quelques heures, tout ça sera fini. La partie la plus dure, c'est _toujours _l'attente, tu sais? Tu vas aller bien, peu importe ce qui se passe, je te le _promets. _Et souvient toi, tu m'as dit que la famille de Sam avait l'air d'avoir perdu la lumière dans leur monde? Tu vas leur rendre un peu de cette lumière."

Quand je la tirai à moi pour la serrer dans mes bras, elle pressa sa main entre nous, contre mon cœur. _Reste connectée, _lui communiquais-je. Nous pouvions tout faire tant que nous étions ensemble, et une fois qu'il y aurait eu une sorte de clôture, ma Brittany ne se sentirait plus si triste et je ne me sentirais plus si peu sure de moi. Elle n'avait pas encore affirmé qu'elle se sentait confiante mais pendant que je la tenais, et que sa respiration se calmait, je su qu'elle irait bien.

* * *

><p>Nous étions assises sur le canapé dans la maison des Evans et j'avais l'impression qu'on était dans un aquarium. Penelope Evans faisait des aller-retour de la cuisine au salon, déposant de la nourriture sur la table de salon à chaque passage. Son mari, John, était assis dans un fauteuil en face du canapé dans lequel Britt et moi étions, ses yeux passant de Britt à moi (et, remarquais-je, de mon cou recouvert d'une écharpe au ventre de Britt). Il avait tout compris, c'était évident. enfin, Brittany attrapa la mère de Sam par le bras, la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda de s'asseoir.<p>

Pendant que Mme Evans s'installait dans la causeuse, je jetai un regard à Brittany. Ça me tuait de ne pas la toucher maintenant, de ne pas presser ma paume contre son genoux sautillant et de la calmer, mais aucune de nous ne serait irrespectueuse comme ça. J'étais une salope et même _moi_, je savais que ce n'était pas cool. Brittany attrapa mes yeux sur elle et je lui rappelais silencieusement que tout irait bien.

"Donc c'est la fameuse Santana, huh?" M Evans me fixa. "Celle qui à écrit la chanson?"

"Je suis parolière, oui." Ensuite je réalisais ce dont il était en train de parler. _Oh, mon Dieu! _"Je- ouais, c'était moi, désolée, j'étais-"

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Notre Sammy trouvait ça plutôt drôle." Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. "Qu'est-ce que c'était, Lèvres de Saumon?"

"C'étaitbouchedemérou." Marmonnais-je. Ceci _n'était pas _en train d'arriver.

"Bouche de Mérou." Répéta-t-il. "Bien!"

"Brittany, très chère." Mme Evans parla enfin, interrompant mon inconfort. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien, Penny, merci. Je-euh- je vis à New York maintenant et j'enseigne la danse. Et je..."

_Merde. _Elle pleurait. Brittany pleurait et je ne savais pas quoi faire sans pouvoir la toucher. _Regarde moi, _pensais-je en essayant de le lui envoyer par la pensée, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle le fit. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus dégoulinaient de larmes et elle tremblait. Je grinçais des dents et serrais les poings. _Fuck. _Je n'aurais _vraiment _pas du faire ça. Avec toute ma force, je lui lançai le regard empli du plus d'amour que je pouvais et essayai de lui sourire. La mère de Sam la regardait aussi et je vis la prise de conscience la frapper.

"Chérie. Es-tu..Est-ce que..?" Mme Evans fis un geste vers Brittany et elle hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Je fut immédiatement étouffée par toute l'émotion contenue dans la pièce. La mère de Sam se jeta presque sur Brittany et la serrait dans ses bras, pleurant, touchant son ventre. Me levant pour leur laisser (ainsi qu'à moi) un peu d'espace, je me déplaçais de l'autre côté de la pièce et vis des photos de Sam tout le long des tables d'appoint. Ma gorge se serra et je glissais mes yeux sur elles. Il n'était pas un scélérat, il faisait juste parti de mon histoire. Je veux dire, sérieusement, le garçon était devenu strip-teaseur pour nourrir sa famille quand il était toujours un _enfant,_ je devait lui donner de la valeur pour ça.

"Tu es plus qu'une simple amie, n'est-ce pas?" La voix venait de derrière moi et elle n'était pas menaçante. J'eus du mal à répondre quand je me tournais pour regarde le père de Sam. "Mon fils et moi avions une bonne relation. Il me disait beaucoup de choses."

"Je.." Je restais là, éberluée.

"C'est bon, Santana . Je ne juge pas. Penny, les enfants et moi, nous aimons tous Brittany. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent mais j'aimerais faire ce que je peux pour l'aider. Plus que ça, même, j'aimerais être sur que quelqu'un est là pour s'occuper d'elle dans sont état, tu comprends?"

"Oui, je comprends. Et je le ferais."

Nous restâmes là silencieusement pendant un moment, et j'avait extrêmement peur qu'il y ait des larmes. Tout ça, c'était un peu trop pour moi. Britt était coincée dans les bras de la dame plus âgée et elle pleuraient et parlaient doucement. _Ça, _c'était suffisamment dur. Que ferais-je si ce grand homme blond commençait à pleurer? Ou pire, si _je _le faisais.

"Sam t'aimais bien, tu sais?"

"_Quoi?_" Haletais-je, puis je baissais les yeux, gênée par ma réaction.

"Oui, en fait, il faisait des imitations de toi. C'est une grande éloge, venant de lui."

"Ou il pensait que j'était une salo- un saleté de fille enrageante."

"Il se _peut _qu'il ait pensé ça aussi." M Evans sourit. "Mais il pensait que tu était très amusante."

"Je suis désolée que vous ayez perdu votre fils." Je trébuchais sur mes mots. Tellement cliché mais c'était la vérité.

"Moi aussi. Moi aussi."

Rejoignant Britt et Mme Evans, j'eu une vision fugitive d'un sourire sur le visage de ma petite amie. Elle venait juste de rendre ces gens incroyablement heureux et je me sentis tellement fière de sa bravoure. Quand je me rassit à côté d'elle, Brittany déposa sa main sur mon genou et regarda timidement vers les Evans. Ils savaient et ils n'avaient aucun problème avec ça. Mon Dieu, ces gens étaient _vraiment _des gens bien. Je n'étais définitivement pas habituée à ça de quiconque à part Britt.

Cherchant dans mon sac, je sortis une enveloppe et tendis à Britt une copie de la dernière échographie. Je faisais constamment des copies de ça, mais c'était réconfortant de savoir que tant de gens aimaient déjà le bébé. La dernière fois que j'étais allée à Brooklyn, j'avais ris de Rachel qui avait accroché une copie à son frigo, mais je ris ensuite encore plus fort quand Rachel me dit que c'était _Finn _qui l'y avait accrochée. Pauvre garçon qui voulait tellement des bébés complexés par leur taille, et je fis une note à moi-même que parfois les géants volaient parfois les bébés et qu'il fallait que je surveille le nôtre de près quand Finn serait tout près.

"Tellement parfait." Murmura Mme Evans avec révérence. "Je suis impatience de rencontrer ce petit bout."

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis _certaine _que nous viendrons beaucoup en Ohio, ma mère en a presque déjà fait une loi." Brittany sourit.

Nous restâmes encore une heure et les parents de Sam promirent tous deux à Brittany qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable, et qu'ils voulaient tout le bonheur du monde pour elle. Quand je vis Brittany secouer les jambes, je sus qu'elle était épuisée et que nous avions encore plus de deux heures de trajet avant d'arriver à Lima. Même si je m'améliorais à propos de l'obscurité, je supposais qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque à conduire dans la nuit, et je fis doucement le geste qu'il était temps pour nous de partir. Nous dîmes au revoir, et au moment où nous traversions la porte, Mme Evans attrapa ma main.

"Merci, Santana." Dit-elle doucement.

"Pour quoi?"

"Brittany m'a dit que c'était ton idée de venir ici, qu'elle avait peur de le faire. Pouvoir faire partie de la vie de ce bébé signifie beaucoup pour moi. Et vous, les filles, vous allez être merveilleuses."

"Merci, Mme Evans."

"Appelle moi Penny, s'il te plait. Nous sommes de la même famille maintenant."

En nous installant dans la voiture, je pensait que Britt et moi avions _toutes les deux _un poids en moins sur les épaules. Elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule quand je sortis de l'allée, et j'attrapai sa main et embrassai l'intérieur de son poignet. Avant que je sois sortie de la rue, elle dormait d'une façon dont je ne l'avait plus vue dormir depuis qu'elle était arrivée à New York. Ils avaient enlevé la culpabilité de Brittany, et nous avaient tous deux donné leur bénédiction, et je pensais sincèrement que tout irait bien.


	23. Chapitre 23 As ready as I'll ever be

**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review **

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly (****s/9174156/23/Finding-the-Way-Back)**

**Le titre complet du chapitre est: "Aussi prête que je le serais jamais" (oui c'est trop pour ce site ^^)**

**Bonne leccture! :D**

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand nous arrivâmes dans l'allée de chez les Pierce, et je dus presque retenir physiquement Brittany pour qu'elle ne saute pas hors de la voiture en mouvement. Susan jeta un œil de derrière les rideaux depuis l'intérieur de la maison puis ouvrit la porte et courut le long des marches du porche de la maison. J'eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux après avoir fermé la voiture avant que Britt sois sur le trottoir, enrobée dans l'étreinte de sa mère. Il m'était impossible de ne pas avoir un sourire ridicule sur le visage en les regardant, elles étaient simplement beaucoup trop adorables.<p>

"Santana!" Appela Susan, tenant toujours Brittany près d'elle." Ne reste pas là à nous regarder, viens me donner un câlin!"

"Je vous ai manqué, Mama P?" Je souris, la laissant me tirer dans un câlin de groupe avec Britt. Les Pierce étaient tous des donneurs de câlins, et j'avait l'habitude de rouler constamment mes yeux en signe de protestation à leur habitude. Secrètement (ok, _pas _si secrètement, ils le savaient tous) j'aimais chaque seconde.

"Evidemment que tu m'as manqué!. Regarde toi!" Je ne manquais pas le regard qu'elle lança à ma gorge mais l'amour contenu dans les yeux de Susan m'empêcha de me sentir inconfortable. "Tu es tellement adulte et encore plus magnifique."

"Maman!" Brittany pouffa. "Es-tu en train d'essayer de voler ma petite amie?"

Susan donna une tape à Britt et son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et la sœur de Britt, Lizzie, bondit vers nous, son père, Stephen, sur ses talons. Comme prévu, ils nous joignirent dans notre ridiculement gros câlin, les bras de Lizzie caressant le ventre de Britt. Je ne pouvais pas croire que la petite fille qui avait l'habitude de constamment interrompre nous sweet lady kisses était déjà dans sa dernière année de lycée. Mon Dieu, le temps passait trop vite.

Quand le festival de l'amour fut enfin fini, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur pour un festin qui aurait pu nourrir vingt personnes. Entre chaque bouchée de purée et de poulet rôti, Britt et moi racontâmes à sa famille ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le trajet, chez les Evans et tout ce qui s'était passé à New York. Lizzie parla de son plan d'aller en Californie après sa remise des diplômes, du Glee Club ( "M. Schue s'est presque _pissé _dessus quand il a entendu que vous vous étiez remises ensemble!") et de son nouveau petit ami. C'est un merveilleux repas de famille.

"San." Murmura Britt quand Susan posait sur la table une tarte au pudding au chocolat sur la table. "Regarde"

"Oh mon Dieu, B." Elle voulait que je le vois en premier, un véritable minuscule pied était visible juste au dessus du nombril de Britt.

"Regardez!" Cria-t-elle ensuite, sautant de son siège et relevant son t-shirt.

Il n'y avait que chez les Pierce que c'était_ complètement _acceptable de presque se déshabiller à table. Quand tout le monde vit ce que Britt leur montrait, il y eu plus de cris et, évidemment, de câlins.

Brittany baillait quand nous montâmes finalement les marches pour aller au lit, et mon bras se glissa autour de sa taille. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, je souris quand je vis qu'elle était exactement pareille que quand nous étions au lycée. Brittany s'écroula sur le lit presque immédiatement pendant que j'ouvrais la valise pour en sortir nos pyjamas. Avant que je puisse me changer, elle tendis les bras vers moi et je me pelotonnais contre elle dans le lit.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de la journée à quel point je t'aime." Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre mon front.

"Vraiment?" Je déplaçais mon front contre le sien et regardai dans ces yeux bleus étincelants. "Bien, je t'aime plus chaque jour."

"Je suis vraiment contente que nous soyons revenues ici, Santana. Aujourd'hui était vraiment un jour incroyable, je me sens tellement mieux que ce matin. Merci d'avoir eu cette idée."

"Bien, je sais que tu es le génie, mais il m'arrive d'avoir une bonne idée une fois de temps en temps."

Elle était à nouveau tellement heureuse, je voulais en savourer chaque seconde. Nous finîmes par nous endormir dans nos vêtements, les lumières allumées, enveloppées dans l'étreinte de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Quelque chose frappait dans le lointain mais il me fallu une minute pour que je sorte de mon sommeil. Quand j'ouvris finalement les yeux, mon esprit confus pris beaucoup trop longtemps pour comprendre où j'étais. La chambre de Brittany, de retour à Lima, <em>bien <em>Britt avait sa tête blottie dans le creux de mon bras, et sa respiration trahit le fait qu'elle ne dormait plus non plus. Quelqu'un frappa une fois de plus à la porte et je supposais que je devrais répondre pour arrêter ce bruit.

"Entrez!" Lançais-je.

"Vous portez des vêtements, les gars? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de revoir ça si vous n'en avez pas." C'était Lizzie, je suppose que nous avions _vraiment _effrayé la gamine.

"Pourquoi te dirais-je d'entrer si on était nues, Liz? Ouvre la porte."

"Chhh." Marmonna Britt contre mon corps lorsque sa sœur grimpa sur le lit. "Je dors."

"Tu ne dors pas si tu parles!" Cria Lizzie, semblant exactement comme quand elle avait dix ans. "Maman a dit qu'elle faisait des pancakes avec des pépites de chocolat pour toi, Britt."

Je sentis les yeux de Britt s'ouvrit contre ma poitrine et elle roula sur son dos avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Si quelqu'un voulait me tirer du lit avant que je sois prête, il me fallait du café ou du sexe, pour Britt, tout ce qu'il fallait c'était la mention de sucre sous n'importe quelle forme. Quand elle s'assit, Lizzie lui lança un grand sourire et descendit du lit.

"C'est génial, Santana me fait manger des blancs d'œufs et des épinards! Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que le petit-déjeuner est censé être salé." Britt me tira la langue.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre à propos des œufs, tu te rappelles de notre marché? Tu as inventé le dessert du petit-déjeuner et tu m'as promis que tu ne te plaindrais pas quand je te fais manger des choses saines! Même si ça ne compte pas vraiment quand tu manges deux donuts après avoir mangé cinq bouchées d'œufs."

"Meuf, quand es-tu devenue si _vieille _, Santana?" Se plaignit Liz. "La prochaine fois ce sera du jus de pruneau et du muesli. Est-ce que je devrais descendre et prémâcher ta nourriture pour toi?"

"Tais toi, Shirley Temple!" Je fis un sourire narquois à Liz. "J'essaye d'empêcher ta sœur de donner naissance à un sac de sucre de deux kilos et demi. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment montrer des photos d'un sac Domino*? Moi, pour une fois, je préférerais un mignon petit bébé câlin."

"Santana Lopez, tu viens juste de dire _un mignon petit bébé câlin. _Tu es vraiment devenue douce." Elle me jeta un dernier regard suffisant et sorti de la pièce. Mince, j'avais oublié à quelle point cette gamine avait de la répartie!

Après avoir mangé le petit déjeuner (et j'avais essayé de contrôler mes grognements quand Britt avait vidé la moitié de la bombe de crème chantilly sur ses pancakes), Brittany et moi avions finalement pris notre douche et nous nous étions changées. Susan mourrait d'impatience de nous emmener faire du shopping, et quand elle était excitée, elle était comme sa fille- personne ne pouvait lui dire non. Quand nous rentrâmes dans la voiture, Lizzie ricana quand aucune de nous ne voulut du siège avant, à la place, nous nous assîmes à l'arrière, blotties l'une contre l'autre avec nos petits doigts liées et déposées sur le ventre de Britt. J'avais l'impression d'être au lycée, vous savez, sauf pour le fait que l'une de nous portait un bébé de la taille d'un chou-fleur dans son utérus et que l'autre avait un bagage émotionnel beaucoup plus important.

* * *

><p>Il était tard quand nous quittâmes le centre commercial de Lima et même si j'aurais voulu rester chez la famille de Britt, j'avais promis à ma mère que nous passerions la nuit chez eux. Elle et moi travaillions toujours à réparer notre relation, et même si j'appréhendais de rentrer à la maison, je le ferais. Susan était en train de promettre à Britt qu'ils seraient à New York dès que le bébé serait là et Stephen la serrait dans ses bras comme s'il n'allait plus jamais la revoir.<p>

Ce fut Lizzie qui vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras avant que les autres me demande de venir. _Tu es peut-être devenue douce, mais je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait récupérée, _murmura la jeune fille, avant de me traîner vers le reste de sa famille. Après des étreintes qui n'en finissaient pas, Stephen mis nos affaires dans le coffre (contenant, pourrais-je ajouter, trois sacs remplis de vêtements de bébé- entre Berry, Hummel et Susan, cet enfant avait une plus grande garde-robe que ses deux mamans ensemble!) et nous leur firent finalement un dernier bisou d'au revoir.

"Tu es prête?" Me demanda Britt en attachant sa ceinture.

"Autant que je le serais jamais, je suppose."

* * *

><p>Le trajet vers la maison de mes parents fut silencieux. Britt dessinait des cœurs sur mon poignet avec son pouce, et j'étais prise dans mes pensées. Pendant les deux derniers jours, j'avais été tellement inquiète à propos d'Akron, puis prise dans le bonheur chez les Pierce que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais anxieuse de rentrer à la maison. Depuis l'attaque, j'étais revenue seulement une fois, et j'avais tellement bu que je ne me rappelait sincèrement pas grand chose du voyage.<p>

Britt était sur le point de me traîner dans l'allée quand nous arrivâmes à la maison et je prétendis que la valise était plus lourde que ce qu'elle était pour la ralentir. Sur le porche, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et serra mes deux mains. pas de mots, juste des contacts physiques. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour mettre la clé dans la serrure.

"Non, vous _ne _me ferez _pas _attendre une semaine de plus!" La voix de ma mère retentit depuis la cuisine. "Mon client attend un chèque depuis trois mois et vous _allez _envoyez l'argent immédiatement."

Je roulais les yeux vers Brittany avant de jeter un œil par le seuil de la porte de la cuisine.

"J'espère être informée de sa réception avant la fin de la journée. Si non, vous pouvez être sur que nous vous attaquerons pour rupture de contrat." _Clic. _Elle avait raccroché au nez de qui que soit la personne à qui elle parlait. "Les filles!"

"Salut Mari." Brittany parla en premier et je la vis baisser les yeux timidement.

"Je suis tellement heureuses que vous soyez venues, toutes les _deux_." Ma mère embrassa la joue de Brittany et me regarda.

"Bonjour _mija, _comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien. Où est Papí? N'est-il pas censé être à la maison ce soir?"

"Il est toujours à l'hôpital, mais il nous rejoindra pour le diner." Elle fit un pas vers moi et mis ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage avant d'embrasser le haut de ma tête. "Tu as à l'air tellement en bonne santé _mi amor_. Tu m'as tellement manqué."

J'avais du mal à conserver ma garde. La vérité était que ma mère m'avait vraiment manqué aussi, mais j'avais des problèmes avec le pardon. Elle me regarda avec les mêmes yeux que les miens et je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui laisser savoir que j'étais toujours en train d'essayer. J'attrapai le regard de Brittany et elle me rassura sur le fait que c'était ok d'enrouler mes bras autour de ma mère. _Mon Dieu, toutes ces embrassades._

Mami, Britt et moi étions assises dans une table dans un coin au BreadStix, attendant que mon père arrive. J'avais faim, j'étais fatiguée et extrêmement irritée par son retard. Sérieusement, son seul enfant revient à la maison pour la première fois depuis des années et il ne peut même pas quitter l'hôpital pendant une heure? Ça avait _toujours_ été comme ça avec lui, je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me surprenait toujours. Brittany et ma mère étaient en train de parler et j'essayais d'y prêter attention mais mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de dériver. Britt serra ma main et quand je la regardais, elle tenait du gressin à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

"Tu n'as pas encore mangé un seul morceau de gressin! Quand nous étions au lycée, tu avais l'habitude d'en manger des brouettes entières." Elle souris et j'ouvris la bouche pour qu'elle puisse m'en faire manger un.

"Toujours tellement bon." Marmonnais-je, la bouche pleine et je put entendre ma mère glousser.

"Donc comment ça se passe au travail?" Me demanda Mami.

"L'album est terminé et ce n'est définitivement pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux. Le gosse m'embête vraiment, donc j'attends la liste des choses dont je suis _sure _qu'il veut que je réécrive."

"Ensuite, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Elle ne me faisait pas subir un interrogatoire mais je fus immédiatement sur mes gardes.

"Je ne sais pas." Coupais-je. "Ma priorité c'est Britt et le bébé, je gérais le reste après ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre un nouvel album maintenant."

Quand Brittany parla à ma mère du contrat qu'elle avait obtenu à l'école de danse, je me retirais en moi-même. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement communiquer avec mes parents (ok, avec _n'importe qui_) comme une personne normale? J'en avais tellement marre de me battre avec moi-même. Brittany commença soudain à bouger les bras et je levai les yeux pour voir mon père se tenir à côté de la table. Après avoir échangé nos salutations et de légers baisers sur les joues, il s'assit à ma gauche.

"Tu as l'air en forme, _ninã_." Me dit-il. Mon Dieu, j'en avais marre d'entendre ça.

"Merci Papí. Journée chargée?"

"Comme toujours. Vous êtes prêtes à commander? Devrait-on commencer avec un peu de vin?"

Je ne sais pas qui a tourné la tête le plus vite, Brittany ou ma mère, mais elles avaient toutes deux le même regard de pure colère. La couleur des yeux de Britt était en fait devenue effrayante, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Pour la calmer, je serrai sa cuisse et la frottais avec mon pouce. Nous _devions _nous habituer aux gens qui nous offrent de l'alcool, même si mon _propre _père aurait du être moins insensible.

"Javier!" Réprimanda ma mère, et la réalisation de son erreur passa dans ses yeux.

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé." Bégaya-t-il avant que je le coupe.

"C'est _bon, _commandons, s'il vous plait." J'insistais, ne voulant pas vraiment parler de _ça _en plein milieu d'un restaurant.

Après m'être remplie l'estomac avec des spaghetti et des boulettes de viandes et encore plus de gressin qu'il ne devrait être possible de manger (dans un effort d'éviter autant de conversation que possible) j'étais épuisée. Mon père retourna à l'hôpital et je balayai ses excuses de la main, nous nous arrêtâmes toutes les trois pour (_bien sur_) de la crème glacé sur le chemin du retour. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison, j'allai à l'étage pour prendre une douche et Britt resta en bas, à la table de la cuisine, en parlant avec ma mère. Je laissait l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps, absorbant toute l'anxiété qui commençait à me submerger. Ma famille était épuisante.

Je me levai tôt le matin suivant et me glissai hors de l'étreinte de Britt. A la fin du couloir, je pus entendre ma mère dans la chambre, donc je marchai jusque là et frappai à la porte. Elle me dis de rentrer et je m'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit comme je le faisais quand j'étais une petite fille. Mamí me regarda tristement et commença instinctivement à brosser mes cheveux de ses doigts.

"_Mija,_ je suis désolée à propos de-"

"S'il te plait je ne veux pas-"

"Non, Santana, on doit parler de ces choses-là. Moi, toi et surtout ton Papí, nous ne gérons pas bien les sentiments, nous agissons avant de penser. Il t'aime, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui." Je soupirais. Je le _savais, _même si il avait une terrible manière de le montrer.

"Je lui ai parlé au téléphone la nuit passée, il se sent affreux à propos du vin, et il est tellement heureux de voir que tu souffre moins. Et il est ravi à propos de Brittany. Il a toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur pour elle."

"Tout le monde en a une. C'est Brittany, tu sais? C'est en quelque sorte impossible de ne pas l'aimer."

"C'est vrai. Mais lui, ainsi que moi, l'aimons à cause de ce qu'elle te fais. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de non-dits entre nous, et je sais que j'ai foiré, mais cette fille baisse ta garde. Elle t'a sauvée quand aucun d'entre nous ne le pouvait. Tu es mon monde entier, Santana, je t'aime." Elle devenait sentimentale. "Si jamais je te perdais..."

Je me rendis compte que je pleurais et fis taire ma mère en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. C'était dur pour moi, nous ne parlions _jamais _autant de notre amour l'une pour l'autre, c'était juste un truc que faisaient les familles, il n'y avait jamais besoin de le dire à voix haute. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Pour une fois, la proximité ne semblait pas m'étouffer, elle me faisait en fait me sentir bien.

"Je t'aime aussi, Mamí."

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi, mais je veux attendre que Brittany soit réveillée."

Comme par hasard, je pus entendre Britt aller dans la salle de bains. Je pouvais l'imaginer, dans son pantalon en flanelle avec des canards et un de mes t-shirt qu'elle _insistait _d'élargir avec son ventre, frottant ses yeux et plaçant ses cheveux en haut de sa tête. Quand j'entendis l'évier arrêter de fonctionner et la porte s'ouvrir, je l'appelais.

"Britt-Britt! On est ici, viens!"

"Bonjour." Marmonna-t-elle, ayant exactement l'air de ce que j'avais imaginé. Personne ne manqua l'énorme sourire qui apparut sur mon visage quand elle s'assit entre mes jambes.

"Hey beauté. Bonjour, bébé." Roucoulais-je en tapotant mes doigts contre son ventre. "Vous deux êtes encore en train d'élargir un de mes t-shirts à ce que je vois."

"On aime se sentir proches de toi." Elle fis la moue et je savais que je pouvais oublier ne serais-ce que _mentionner_ ça à nouveau.

"Puis-je...?" Commença Mamí timidement en tendant sa main.

"Bien sur que vous pouvez!" Britt était l'une des rares femmes enceintes qui _aimait _ en fait avoir des gens qui la touchaient. "Vous pouvez lui parler aussi, si vous voulez."

Britt leva son t-shirt (elle _jurait _que le bébé pouvait mieux le sentir sans le tissu pour faire barrière) et ma mère pressa ses deux mains contre elle. J'eu l'impression que je ne pouvais plus respirer en attendant de voir bouger, et mes yeux bougeaient du visage de Mamí à celui de Brittany. Leurs yeux étaient verrouillés à ceux de l'autre et je me sentis comme le Grinch à la fin du film, quand son cœur triple de volume.

"Petite fève, voici ton _abuela_." Brittany tapotait furieusement son estomac et je sentis les larmes me monter à nouveau aux yeux. Je pensais que Britt qui essayait de parler espagnol était la chose la plus adorable au monde. "Santana, parle. Ça marche toujours quand tu parles!"

"Et ta magie avec le bébé, huh, chérie?" Je souris d'un air narquois. "Bébé, écoute ta mama et arrête d'être paresseux."

Je continuais à parler jusqu'à ce que je voie l'ondulation familière sur le ventre de Britt. Les mains de ma mère tremblaient et elle pleurait avec un sourire sur le visage. Une de mes mains vint immédiatement couvrir l'une des siennes et une des mains de Brittany recouvrit l'autre. Quand le bébé arrêta de bouger, Mamí retira ses mains et nous regarda avec une sincère adoration.

"Ok." Dit-elle finalement, essuyant les larmes de son visage. "Je voulais donner ça au bébé, C'est... bien, je ne sais pas quels sont vos plans, où si il y a quelque chose qui vient de tes parents Brittany, mais je garde ça depuis que tu es bébé Santana, et je pensais juste..."

"Oh Maribel." Murmura Brittany, ouvrant la petite boite qu'on lui tendait. "C'était celle de Santana?"

"Sa croix de baptême/" Lui dit Mamí, et elle trébucha sur ses mots avant de dire quelque chose d'autre.

"Merci." J'étais sincèrement reconnaissante. Même si je n'étais pas sur que j'y _croyais _, je savais que c'était quelque chose de très spécial pour ma mère, et c'était suffisant pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Nous devions partir juste après le petit-déjeuner pour rentrer à New York avant qu'il ne fasse noir. Mamí nous fit à Britt et à moi un câlin d'adieu et promis de nous rendre visite dès que le bébé serait né. Le poids sur mes épaules semblait tellement plus léger qu'avant. Bien sur, mon père était toujours comme il était, mais je savais que Mamí avait raison en disant qu'il avait le même problème que moi avec les mots. Quand nous atteignîmes l'autoroute, je fus surprise de voir que Britt était toujours éveillée et qu'elle me fixait toujours.<p>

"Quoi?" Demandais-je, lui souriant ridiculement.

"Rien. J'apprécie juste la vue." Elle sourit. "Je suis heureuse de te voir sourire."

* * *

><p><strong>*Marque de sucre américaine<strong>


	24. Chapitre 24 Nous sommes une équipe

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**L'histoire appartient à LeighKelly (s/9174156/24/Finding-the-Way-Back)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir! :D**

**Chu' le chapitre est là avant minuit comme promis ;) **

**Brittana14: Merci! Et pas de soucis, je suis contente que tu ais pu poster une review sur ce chapitre ;) Si tu veux suivre toute les updates n'hésite pas à te créer un compte et à follow la fiction :) **

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Rappelle moi une nouvelle fois pourquoi nous avons invité Quinn ce soir." Me plaignis-je quand Britt rentra du travail et s'affala sur le canapé.<p>

"Bonjour à toi aussi." Marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

"Je suis désolée bébé, bonjour." Je m'agenouillai à côté du canapé et embrassai son nez puis son ventre. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Tellement fatiguée." Britt emmêla une de ses mais dans mes cheveux, la seule marque d'affection dont elle était capable dans son état d'épuisement.

"Je peux appeler Quinn et annuler..."

"Nous n'annulerons pas. Je sais que tu ne l'as plus vue depuis sa rencontre avec Snix, mais tout va bien se passer. De plus, j'ai vraiment envie de la voir." Elle n'avait même pas besoin de faire réellement la moue, je pouvais _l'entendre _dans sa voix.

C'était le problème avec les âmes sœurs. Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre dans le monde, j'aurais pu la convaincre que je voulais annuler le diner parce que j'étais fatiguée ou parce qu'_elle _était fatiguée, ou parce qu'il y avait un genre de super tornade qui se préparait et que ce ne serait pas sûr d'avoir des invités. Mais pas avec Britt, elle pouvait voir mon anxiété à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle était restée beaucoup plus proche de Quinn que moi après le lycée (ok, après notre sexe malavisée quand on était bourrées) et elle voulait que nous ayons une conversation d'excuses de plus de cinq minutes, et pas au téléphone. Je comprenais, ça ne me rendait quand même pas plus excitée à cette idée.

"Je vais terminer de prépare le diner." Dis-je à Britt, mais elle ne m'entendit pas, elle s'était déjà endormie.

Nous étions rentrées de l'Ohio depuis six jours et c'était le jour où j'avais enfin décidé de vider les valises et de nettoyer l'appartement. Finn était venu avec la livraison de meubles pour le bébé et la pièce était _enfin _terminée. Une chose de plus à cocher sur ma liste compulsive intitulée _Être prête pour le bébé. _Génial. Il y avait un pot de sauce sur le fourneau et une salade dans le frigo. Vraiment, je devenais ridiculement domestique, qui l'aurait cru?

J'étais en train d'être complètement flippante en regardant Brittany endormie quand la sonnette sonna. Elle dormait depuis une heure, et n'avais même pas réagi au bruit. Je considérais l'idée de la réveiller mais j'imaginais que la grande gueule de Quinn le ferait sans doute. Marchant comme si j'allais à ma propre exécution, j'allais ouvrir la porte.

"Salut Vergetures!" _Évidemment _je devais commencer avec les insultes, mon meilleur moyen de défense.

"Oh, on commence tôt Satan? Sérieusement, ça fait _huit ans _et tu ne peux toujours pas trouver quelque chose de mieux que ça? Et je pense que tu es plutôt au courant que je n'ai _en fait _pas de vergetures. Tu te souviens?" Quinn ricana et me regarda de haut en bas.

"Hmm, je ne peux pas m'en rappeler, j'ai effacé l'image de ton corps nu de ma tête." Je la regardai en retour et fis un geste vers le canapé. "Britt est en train de dormir."

"Wow." Quinn regarda Brittany. "Regarde comme elle est enceinte."

"Ouais, c'est un peu ce qui est arrivé."

"Chuuuuuut." Murmura Britt depuis le canapé.

"Regarde, grande gueule, tu l'as réveillée!' Je roulai des yeux.

Brittany s'assit et je souris quand je vis ses cheveux en bataille et son t-shirt froissé. Brittany tout juste réveillée était définitivement une de mes apparences préférées. Quinn me fis un sourire narquois quand elle vit mon expression mielleuse, et je fis mine de la pousser. Elle m'ignora et alla s'extasier près de Britt pendant que je me rendis dans la cuisine pour sortir l'ail du four.

"Comment tu te sens Britt? J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vraiment beaucoup parlé."

"Je vais bien. Simplement l'habituelle et totale fatigue et les mauvaises crampes dans les cuisses. Tu veux voir la chambre du bébé? Finn, Kurt et Blaine l'ont entièrement faite!"

"Bien sur que je veux la voir!" Quinn se leva et offris sa main à Brittany.

"Santana, est-ce que tu viens?" Demanda Britt.

"Non, allez-y. La diner sera prêt dans cinq minutes."

La paire alla dans la petite chambre et je tournai mon attention vers les pâtes que j'égouttais et vers la vaisselle que je sortais de l'armoire. Quinn était toujours énervée contre moi, plaisanterie ou pas, c'était évident. La folle Lucy Q ne pardonnait _pas _facilement, surtout quand quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle était menacé, et j'avais insulté son mari _et _blessé Britt. Peu importe combien de temps avait passé, à ses yeux, j'étais sans toute aussi bonne que le _véritable _Satan.

Quand la nourriture fut sur la table, j'allais à l'entrée de la nouvelle pièce. Quinn était debout avec une main sur le berceau et Britt était de l'autre côté du berceau. Il y avait un regard impossible à interpréter sur le visage de Quinn et quand je regardai Britt, un sourire apparu rapidement (_trop _rapidement) sur son visage. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Lui demandais-je avec mes yeux. _Rien. Laisse tomber, ok? _Ouais, ce n'était définitivement pas rien, mais j'allais laisser tomber. Pour l'instant. Prenant la ma de Britt, nous allâmes nous asseoir, Brittany à ma droite et Quinn en face d'elle.

"Donc Q." Commençais-je, brisant le silence quand Britt engloutissait ses pâtes. "Comment va Arch?"

"Fantastique, en fait. Il vient juste d'obtenir une grosse promotion, donc il se _peut _que nous rejoignions _Brittany _et ayons bientôt notre propre bébé." Je ne manquais pas le haussement de sourcil de Britt, mais je n'en tins pas compte.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle pour _notre _bébé." J'essayais de sourire gentiment mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon fort. "Ils auront presque le même âge, j'en suis sure. Tu as tellement de la _chance_ de tomber enceinte si facilement."

"Peu importe, _Brittany, _tu as pensé à des noms?"

D'accord, ça m'énervait. Elle était totalement en train d'essayer de me piéger pour me faire paniquer à nouveau à propos du bébé. La main de Britt se fixa juste au dessus de mon genou, et je pus sentir l'intérieur de ma lèvre saigner à cause de mes propres dents. J'en avais assez de cette danse que nous faisions depuis le lycée. On se diminuait l'une l'autre à chaque opportunité et ensuite on revenait à cette version tordue d'amitié. Mais nous étions des adultes, et elle me frappais directement là où elle savait que ça ferais mal.

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Fabray. Pourquoi ne te conterais tu pas d'aller droit au but et de me dire ce que tu as besoin de dire? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une telle mauviette."

"Et ça , ça vient de la fille qui me fait des coups déloyaux à propos de ma grossesse adolescente depuis 2009? Tu peux attaquer mais tu ne peux rien recevoir, hein, Santana?"

"Mes commentaires _hilarant _n'ont aucune sorte de sens caché bizarre. Nous _savons _tous que tu as eu un bébé à seize ans, ce n'est pas un secret. Tes remarques à propos '_du bébé de Brittany_' sont visiblement censé signifier que tu es toujours en colère contre moi, et que tu penses que je ne vais pas rester."

"Tu as raison je suis toujours énervée. Parce que je vous observe toutes les deux depuis combien de temps maintenant?" Nous nous étions toutes deux levées et nous tenions presque nez contre nez. "Tu fais ce qui est le mieux pour _toi_, et tu ne prends pas en compte les sentiments de Brittany. Ensuite tu reviens en rampant et elle te pardonne."

"Quinn." Prévins Brittany depuis sa chaise.

"Non, Britt, c'est bon, laisse la le dire. Elle est censée avoir un diplôme en psychologie - c'est marrant quand on considère à quel point elle est _folle. _Visiblement, elle sait _tout _à propos de notre relation, surtout quand on sait qu'elle à couché pour avoir ce diplôme. Je veux dire, personne ne devrait pardonner _l'autre, _n'est-ce pas? Et peut-être que chaque autre part de notre relation ne devrait pas être prise en compte parce qu'elle a vu cinq putain de minutes lorsque j'étais au plus bas. C'est elle l'expert." _Ne la frappe pas. Ne la frappe pas. Ne la frappe pas._

"Je suis désolée de me préoccuper de mon amie et de ne pas vouloir la voir être blessée. Tu _sais _de quoi tu es capable." Persiffla Quinn.

"Donc tu me frappe là où tu penses que ça fait mal? Bien, devine quoi, Fabray, ça aurait pu marché si j'avais toujours des insécurités à propos des choses avec Britt et le bébé mais _nous avons géré ça. _Je sais ce qui est _mien _et tes petits jeux ne vont pas tout faire rater. Ces conneries auraient pu être excusable au lycée mais plus maintenant! Ne viens pas dans _ma _maison et penser que tu peux jouer à tes petits jeux avec moi. Tu as déjà vu mon courroux avant et ne pense pas que je ne te le montrerai pas à nouveau."

"Assez!" Brittany nous coupa et elle serrait ma main gauche, sentant apparemment mon envie de frapper Quinn plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait. "Il faut que ce truc entre vous deux s'arrête maintenant, ça se passe depuis _bien _trop longtemps. Vous ne vous battez plus pour être au-dessus de la pyramide, vous vous battez à propos de _ma _vie. Quinn, _tu n'es pas _dans cette relation, tu ne sais _pas _tout ce qui se passe. Mais tu _sais _que Santana a subit plus de choses que quiconque devrait subir. Et tu n'auras _jamais _le droit de la rabaisser pour avoir eu peur. Je comprends que tu essayes de me protéger mais je peux me protéger _moi-même. _Suis-je bien claire?"

Quinn hocha la tête mais Brittany la coupa avant qu'elle puisse parler.

"Il n'y a plus d'équipe Santana et d'équipe Brittany. _Nous _sommes une équipe, et quiconque a un problème avec ça peut rester en dehors de nos vies. Je t'aime Quinn, tu as toujours été une bonne amie pour moi mais Santana est l'amour de ma vie. Je la choisirai _toujours _par rapport à n'importe qui d'autre."

Wow. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ma colère fut remplacée par du désir pour la puissante Brittany, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle élimina une autre de mes insécurités en promettant de _toujours _me choisir. Elle se leva à côté de moi avec ses doigts entrelacés au miens et fixait Quinn avec un regard que je pouvais seulement souhaiter donner. Quinn ne pouvait pas sentir les ongles de Britt creuser dans sa chair, comme ils le faisaient dans la mienne, donc elle ne savait pas qu'elle était en fait en train de trembler. Je devins un peu nerveuse, elle n'avais _pas _besoin du stress que lui donnait la colère. Et elle avait raison. On devait vraiment arrêter ça.

"Et Santana." _Oh merde, j'avais aussi des ennuis? _"Plus de remarques sur seize ans et enceinte envers Quinn. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, elle n'est pas la seule ici qui a fait une erreur de ce type. Et c'est méchant, on en a tous marre d'entendre ça." _Merde. Bien. _Il fallait que j'arrête avec ça. "Maintenant, s'il vous plait, vous _savez _que je déteste crier et j'aimerais vraiment finir le diner pour que nous puissions manger le dessert."

Quinn et moi nous entre-regardèrent toutes deux et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire à Brittany. C'était sans doute la seule personne au monde qui pouvait aller de crier de rage à demander du dessert. Et je devais donner du crédit à Quinn. J'appréciais qu'elle aimait Brittany et voulait la protéger, je ne voulait juste pas qu'elle commence à me balancer des vacheries où à se mêler de ma relation. Peut-être qu'aucune de nous n'était entièrement prête à oublier notre décennie de querelles incessantes mais quand je croisais son regard, je su que nous arrêterions les chamailleries pour le bien de Brittany.

Avant de me rasseoir à table, j'allais dans la salle de bains pour me reprendre. En me passant de l'eau sur le visage, je laissais quelques larmes s'échapper. Mon Die, je détestais _vraiment _quand la rage me consumais et, si Britt n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais probablement déchainé Lima Heights et frappé Quinn dans notre cuisine. _Reprends toi, Lopez, _me dis-je avant de m'essuyer et de revenir à une table nettement plus calme.

* * *

><p>Après une fin de soir sans incidents, Quinn nous serra toutes deux dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir (en me murmurant un dernier <em>ne foire pas <em>dans l'oreille) et s'en alla. Quand Britt alla se changer et sorti enfin des ses vêtements de danse, j'allai dans la chambre du bébé pour m'assoir dans la chaise à bascule et réfléchir. Il y avait quelque chose de relaxant quand je me balançais dans cette pièce grise et jaune, et je m'étais presque endormie dans la chaise quand Britt arriva.

"Hey." Elle sourit.

"Hey toi-même. Tu veux t'assoir?" Britt s'approcha et s'assis sur la gigantesque chaise, une jambe drapée autour des miennes. "Je suis désolée qu'on t'aie énervée tout à l'heure."

"Je déteste juste les bagarres. On est trop vieilles pour ça."

"Tu as raison, je sais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici avant et qui a provoqué ça?"

Brittany mordait sa lèvre et me regardait, visiblement en train de débattre à propos de quelque chose. Je lui lançais un regard qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, et soudainement, elle devin nerveuse. Elle se leva , ouvrit le tiroir en haut de la nouvelle garde-robe et en sortit quelque chose. Avec quoi que ce soit qui était caché dans sa main, elle s'assit sur le repose-pied et était donc en train de me faire face.

"Je vais foutre ça en l'air." Dit-elle doucement.

"B." Je touchai son visage de la main. "Tu ne pourras jamais rien foutre en l'air."

"Je t'aime." Lança Britt et je lui murmurait les mots en retour. "Quinn est devenue assez effrayée et en quelque sorte énervée parce que je lui ai montré quelque chose. Quelque chose que je veux te donner. Tu sais quel jour est vendredi?"

"Cent jours." C'était le nombre de jours depuis mon dernier verre, depuis que Brittany m'avais sortie de ma spirale infernale.

"Cent jours." Répéta-t-elle. "Et j'ai été fière de toi chacun de ces jours. Mon Dieu, San, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis presque la moitié de ma vie mais je ne t'ai _jamais _aimée plus que ce que je t'aime maintenant. Tu es tellement forte, tellement magnifique, tu es tellement pleine de toute ces truc magiques. Je ne peux jamais en avoir assez de toi, jamais. Tu es plus importante que l'air dans mes poumons."

"Merci Britt. Je-" Je pleurais, et je pouvais voir les larmes remplir ses yeux.

"Ça pourrait sembler fou, je veux dire, si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, _je _penserais qu'ils sont fous. Mais ferais-tu quelque chose pour moi Vendredi?"

"Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, à n'importe quel moment."

Je n'étais pas sure de ce qu'elle allait demander. Mon cœur était dans ma gorge et j'essayais d'arrêter les larmes qui avaient complètement trempé mon visage et ma poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais? Je n'en avais _aucune _idée. Il y avait simplement quelque chose de tellement émouvant à entendre Britt dire ces choses et à la regarder avoir du mal avec chaque mot qu'elle devait trouver pour exprimer son amour. Ensuite, elle retourna sa main et ouvrit sa paume et tout l'air quitta mon corps.

"Épouse moi."

Dans sa main se tenait la bague la plus parfaite que j'ai jamais vu dans ma vie, une que j'avais vue tellement de fois auparavant. C'était la bague de mon _abuela_. Pas la mère de mon père qui me haïssait mais la mère de ma mère, que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Oh mon Dieu, ma _mère _était au courant de ça! J'avais du mal à respirer et Britt attrapa instinctivement ma main et la pressa contre son cœur. _Suis ma respiration. _Comment pouvais-je respirer quand toute cette émotion avait pris le contrôle de mon corps.

"Oui." Ce n'était pas un mot, à peine une respiration.

C'était la réponse qui était dans mon cœur depuis aussi longtemps que je connaissais la magnifique, parfaite, femme blonde qui était assise devant moi. Ma respiration était toujours laborieuse lorsqu'elle glissa la bague sur ma main gauche. La bague, une bague que ma mère avait gardée et que j'avais toujours aimée car sur chaque côté du diamant, il y avait un minuscule rubis rouge, la pierre de naissance de Brittany. Brittany fut dans mon giron dans la chaise presque instantanément et elle pressa ses lèvres doucement contre les miennes, sachant que j'avais besoin de temps pour sortir de ma bulle d'émotions.

"Comment...?" Je ne pouvait pas former de phrases.

"Ta Mamí. Je lui ai dit que je voulais t'épouser et elle m'a dit que tu était amoureuse de cette bague depuis toujours. Les rubis..."

"Ta pierre de naissance." Ok, du progrès, j'avais assemblé _deux* _mots ensemble.

"Bien sur, ça devait être ta bague. Elle a été faite pour toi, pour nous. Et savoir que ton autre _abuela _est une part de tout ça, même si tu ne l'as jamais connue... bien, ça me semblait important." Britt pleurait maintenant.

"Brittany." Je m'arrêtais pour me reprendre. "Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais les choses que tu fais, ou ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. Mon cœur me fait mal tellement je t'aime. Tu as raison, peut-être que c'est trop tôt, et peut-être que nous sommes complètement folles mais je m'en fous. Je ne me soucie pas de ce quiconque pense, je me soucie juste de ce que mon cœur ressent. Je _sais _que je vais passer chaque jour du reste de ma vie avec toi, donc pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant?"

"Donc vendredi?" Brittany rayonnait, ses propres larmes se mêlant aux miennes.

"Vendredi." Affirmais-je. "Maintenant allons au lit pour que je puisse te montrer à quel point je t'aime."

* * *

><p><strong>*"Ta pierre de naissance" = "Your birthstone" en anglais. Juste deux mots ;)<strong>


End file.
